Love for the Lost and Broken
by virgo-24
Summary: Chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry I took so long; my old computer fried last month... but I got a brand new one now. Hope u all like this chapter. PEACE OUT! Virgo-24
1. Chapter 1

**Love for the Lost and Broken**

**Author Note: Uh…Hey, what's up people. So this is my first time trying fan fiction and I'm kinda learning as I go. If anyone sees something wrong with the way I upload my story or want to comment or whatever then feel free to comment and review. Wish me luck! Thankies! **

**Now the disclaimer! This is a Bleach Fan Fic, I own nothing but the story concept and my OC- Masutātorikkusutā (It means 'The Master Trickster', I think that is correct but don't swear me to it.) All rights to everything else go to Tite Kubo.**

**Summary: (Warning if you only read the Manga you will be confused cause this is based on a filler arc not in the Manga, The Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc). My story skips to sometime after the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc and the defeat of Aizen in the Winter War Arc, I don't really know how much time passes between the both of them but two years sounds like a good number. (If anyone else knows feel free to inform me.) So two years ago everyone in Soul Society believed that the Zanpakuto spirit Muramasa had been defeated in battle and had disappeared for all eternity. Well, not really. Two years after his 'death' have him living in the great U.S of A's out in California under the care of one Masutātorikkusutā, a rich musician with a strikingly cheerful disposition. Even two years after his old masters betrayal, Muramasa still feels the sting of Kouga's blade piercing his gut. Muramasa's heart is still broken and he thinks that nothing can be done for him. But that all changes when Masutātorikkusutā takes a trip out to Japan to meet an old friend and drags Muramasa along for the ride. Muramasa has no idea who this 'friend' of Masutātorikkusutā's is but he will soon find out, and… he will experience feelings and emotions he was never felt before and maybe even find the love his heart needs to heal. (Sorry… long, ass, sucky summary :/)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor and a bit of Hurt/Comfort and Angst.**

**Rating****: T**** (For a little language and make-****out scene****(****s****)****.****) **

**Pairing(s): Muramasa and ?**

"…"**-Speaking ****'…'-Thoughts ****(****Flash Backs**** or Extra Info) **** *-This words or statements well have explanations at the end of each chapter.**

**(Here we go…)**

_**Chapter1: The Past Breaks the Present **_

**Muramasa's Dream:**

_His eyes were still closed, like they had been for a while now. He had been asleep for about three hours after all, not that he was aware of just how long he had been asleep at all. But something was different from how it had been just a few moments ago. He felt more, awake somehow. But he was certain that he was still asleep (or he was awake and just didn't want open his eyes). He tried to convince himself of this fact and work on going back to sleep but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was like he was in a different place for some reason. The air felt heavier and more menacing than before, something told him to ignore this feeling all together but he couldn't. Slowly he opened his eyes; the bright, Caribbean sea-blue color of his iris' meeting nothing but pitch darkness. At first he thought it was just his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness in his room. However, he quickly changed his mind as he continued to blink his eyes to help them adjust but failed to succeed in his endeavor._

'_What the hell?' he thought hazily. Finally out of sheer annoyance he sluggishly reached his arm up to his face and rubbed his eyes with the back on his hand. Opening his eyes again he immediately noticed what was wrong. He was no longer in his bed or even in his room; he was standing in a dark, barren space that seemed to expand on forever. The space around him was dark but not completely black; it had several lighter shade of color although muted and undefined mixed into the darkness. The different tones of muted colors all seemed to run together and swirl around each other. It was like looking at an image that was obscured by water moving around it, vaguely reminding him of his own illusion technique. 'What…What is going on?' Was the only thing he could think as he turned his head in all directions trying to determine where exactly he was. "Was I…sleepwalking?" he spoke to himself; his deep, velvety voice resounding off the unseen walls of the strange place he now stood in. "I should hope not, that would be very disconcerting." Snapping his head in the direction of the voice that had answered him he saw immediately who it was._

"_M-Masutātorikkusutā?" "Ha-ha! The one and only." "What are you doing here?" At this question Masutātorikkusutā blinked slowly and turned his head from side to side as though he was just now taking in his surroundings. "Hmm…Good question…" If Masutātorikkusutā had answered anyone else in this manner they would have either sweat dropped or bust a blood vessel in the back of their skull somewhere. Fortunately for Masutātorikkusutā's current companion he had been around the former for long enough to know that it was quite pointless to over-react to Masutātorikkusutā's slightly, often purposefully dimwitted nature._

_The latter took this moment of silence to take in Masutātorikkusutā's apprence. Said person was a tall man, standing at a towering 6'4 a complete four inches taller than his counterpart. He wore faded denim jeans that looked like they had been attacked by several very unhappy dogs. His feet were bare, only part of them visible under the edge of his pant legs. His upper half sported a black t-shirt with the words 'Don't look at me like u jealous, Fool!' stamped in a bright red color. The t-shirt was about three sizes too big for the man's frame like most of the shirts he wore (which was hard to do since he was quite well built.) Over the shirt was an obnoxiously bright red jacket, Masutātorikkusutā's hands were currently stuffed deep into the pockets of the jacket. His thick, midnight black hair was being held back with a hair tie and his signature snow white bandana was tied around his neck. His 'lucky' quarter necklace rested just below his bandana right next to the great white shark tooth necklace that he never went anywhere without. He called the quarter lucky because he never lost a coin toss with it, (the reason for that was the fact that the quarter was a double-sided heads coin.) Of course no one but himself and the ones who paid close enough attention to it ever noticed. The shark tooth was 'supposedly' pulled out of Masutātorikkusutā's left lung during a life or death surgery after he was attacked by a shark off the coast of Florida while surfing. Masutātorikkusutā's companion wasn't really sure if that was the truth or just a bullshit lie that was made up to mess with him. He could never be sure with Masutātorikkusutā, one minute he would lie like a dog, the next he was Mr. Innocent-Never-Told –A–Lie- In –His-Whole –Life. But something was bothering the blue eyed man, why had he taken such concern about the other man's appearance? It was Masutātorikkusutā, nothing ever changed about him; so why… It was then that he realized something; the man across from him was surround by a glowing light. It was reminiscent of the glow a divine spirit might emit whenever it chooses to appear before a mortal being._

_The earlier feeling of malice had returned and seemed to increase ten-fold, it made a feeling of dread settle in the blue eyed man's gut. Snapping out of his thoughts he spoke again to his oddly glowing counterpart. "So, any clue as to where we are exactly?" He spoke, trying to distract himself from the feeling of dread in his body. "…" "Masutātorikkusutā…?" Said man didn't answer; he simply stared ahead Caribbean sea-blue clashing with deep, blazing violet. Masutātorikkusutā are you alright?" "…" Still nothing, just a cold stare._

_Masutātorikkusutā__was a difficult person to figure out__. Even after two years __of being around him the other man knew __there were still many things about him that were unknown to even the people he would consider close friends. But__ one thing that even a total stranger would know about __Masutātorikkusutā__ was that he was __**never**__**,**__** ever**__ mad at anyone. The man had a cheerful disposition __that made most people believe he was taking__ enough drugs to be permanently high;__ because there was no other way that someone could be so happy and anti-malevolent almost all __of __the time. __But __Masutātorikkusutā__ didn't do drugs__ at all, he was just that happy. S__ome thought it was some form of act that he pulled on people for his own enjoyment but that was also not the case._

_However, looking at him now you would think that he was a completely different person. His violet eyes burned with rage and malice, he looked as though he wanted to kill anything that moved at that particular moment. His counterpart was beginning to become frightened as the feeling of malice and hate in the empty space increased to the point to where it was a crushing weight. The pressure was so great that it caused the ground to shake and Masutātorikkusutā's companion was almost forced to his knees. "M- Masutātorikkusutā, what's wrong with you?" "…" "Damn-it Masutā, yamaro*!The next moment was a blur of movement and surprise, Masutātorikkusutā shot out his arm at lighting fast speed; so fast the man across from him had no time to even think about reacting to it. In an instant Masutātorikkusutā grabbed the smaller man by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He did it effortlessly as though the other man weighed nothing at all; he was actually able to lift his victim close to a foot and half above the ground. The smaller man was never someone to be afraid of anything but at this point he was completely terrified._

_He tried desperately but in vain to force his captor to release him. But he could do nothing to relinquish the other man's iron grip on his neck. __At this point it was already hard to breathe, but then the iron grip began to increase in pressure dramatically. With the increased pressure the blue eyed man could do nothing but struggle and gasp for air__. "M-__Masutā,_ _a__nata wa__…__ nani o__…__ yatte iru__…__*" __the poor man was able to croak out__ painfully__ under the pressure against his throat. "Masutā__, who the hell is Masutā?__" came the emotionless, baritone voice of the man with hatful violet eyes;__ his voice sounded as though he was speaking from the inside of a barrel or at the bottom of a well.__ "Masutā, naze__*__?" that was all the other man was able to say, the pressure on his throat rapidly cutting off the air supply to his lungs. "My name is not__Masutā, fool!" came the furious response at he put even more pressure on the other man's neck, so much so that the helpless man vaguely__ thought that his neck would __snap. _

"_I can't believe you don't recognize me, after you abandoned me; twice no less."__ "Nani*?"__"What don't tell me you don't even remember me, __**Muramasa!**__" __'That voice…' said man thought in confusion, suddenly __Masutātorikkusutā__'s appearance __began to change. His midnight black hair turned into a softer purple color, mixed with a deep, purplish red. His eyes changed from their deep purple color to bright yellow __which __then__ faded into a deep __evergreen shade. 'No it can't be!' That was all Muramasa could think about. 'No, not him!' __Muramasa's deep confusion quickly turned into utter horror at the true appearance of the man holding him up above the ground. "What's the matter Muramasa; you don't seem real happy to see me." __Muramasa didn't answer; all he could do was stare at the man who had once been his master. The same man that had attacked and tried to kill him over two years ago; a man who was supposed to be dead._

"_K-Kouga…?" The name was so foreign and so familiar at the same time; a name that made Muramasa's insides burn and ache with despair and pain. Kouga glared at the zanpakuto above him before his lips formed into a sick, demented smile dripping with malice and intent to do harm. "So, you do remember me? Good, it will make my revenge on you all the sweeter." He stated in a matter-o-fact, cocky way._

_Suddenly the empty plane around them began to quake with renewed fervor. The white glow that had surrounded the Masutātorikkusutā look alike from the start suddenly warped and swayed. The bright white color of the light changing to a dark purple and growing into a burning flame. The ground continued to shake until a violet cracking sound began to echo across the empty wasteland. The cracking came from the ground as it split open forming an enormous black abyss that seemed to go on forever, perhaps even reaching to hell itself._

"_Now…" stated Kouga; his voice changing as his appearance had done moments ago, becoming higher and more filled with madness. "I will teach you to never defy your master again!" Swinging to the side Kouga dangled the helpless zanpakuto spirit above the newly formed fissure. "N-No, please…don't." Muramasa begged over and over, trying one last time to free himself but to no avail. Kouga threw back his head in a maniacal laugh, "Your betrayal will not go unpunished! You worthless tool! You will pay!" With that Kouga released his hold on Muramasa's neck and laughed hysterical as he watched the zanpakuto spirit fall into the abyss until he disappeared into the crushing darkness. _

_Muramasa knew he was falling, of course he knew that. But that was about the only thing he knew clearly at this point. He didn't know how far he had fallen or how far he had to fall to hit the bottom of the abyss (if it even had a bottom.) He didn't know how fast he was falling either, but he could fell his dark brown hair whipping around his face so he assumed he was falling at a fairly fast rate. The falling was not the thing that was bothering him however; it was the darkness. The inside of the fissure was so dark. Even the flat plane above the abyss he was falling through had enough light to see. But falling through the air he could see nothing but blackness, it was so dark that he couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or not. It was unnerving in the greatest sense of the word. He had already tried to turn over in the air for he knew that if he stayed in the same position he was in that if he ever did hit the bottom of this god-forsaken hole he would land flat on his back. He didn't much like this thought; since he knew he was falling quickly and from high up he was sure landing on his back would kill him. But much to his dismay and further alarm he couldn't move (that or it was so dark he just couldn't tell if he was turning over or not.) He tried again and again to make his body move but all his muscles seemed to have totally numbed. _

_Muramasa __didn't know what to __do;__ new fear gripped his chest like a huge python that refused to loosen its hold even an inch.__ He fear distracted he so much that he failed to sense the fact that he would soon collide with the bottom of the great abyss. __**SMACK! **__The sound of his body connecting with the hard, unforgiving __ground was so loud it could have been hear__d__ at least three dimensions away if not more. His bright eyes widened considerably as the impact forced all of the air out of his lungs. He would have made a nose to express the pain he was feeling at that __moment __but without air it was useless. It felt as though someone had cut him open and tore his lungs completely out of his chest. He tried to breathe in but the pain in his back __and ribs __prevented him from doing so. The deep, throbbing pain in his back took this moment to __shot through the rest of his body like lightening. It shot down his spine then worked its way back up. Then it shot through the back of his neck and into the base of his skull. It felt as though his head had been mercilessly assaulted over and over __again __with a sledgehammer; __the pain erupted as bright splashes of color invaded his vision. "Ugh…" __Muramasa __slammed his eyes shut to try and block out the searing pain running rampant throughout his whole body. It did little to help as his head began to spin and his mind grew fuzzy._

_In that moment his body decided it desperately needed air and in a matter of seconds his withered lungs were filled with oxygen. Unfortunately the burning pain in his spine and ribcage had not yet subsided; once again his body was thrown into a crippling wave of pain. The renewed throbbing in his chest and spine combined with the sharp pain in his lungs from the sudden rush of air was enough to send his already distorted mind reeling once again. The rapid intake of air was too much for his lungs and he began to cough violently. The movement of his body caused by the coughing made stabs of pain run up and down his spine. He had to turn over to try and regain his breathing but to do so would only cause more pain. Giving in to the fit of coughs Muramasa rolled over and managed to support his weight enough to remain on his hands and knees. The pain caused by moving so much had sent more white hot pain into every cell in his body; but it was tolerable as long as he could stop coughing. The coughing reminded him of the times were the power of the Hollows he had once been forced to absorb so long ago had caused him to grow ill and cough constantly. _

_After a few moments the coughing spasm ended and Muramasa was able to think straight once again. Slowly he began to stand up. After getting to his feet completely his head pounded sharply causing his world to spin and almost forced him down to his knees for the second time. Shaking his head he was able to remain standing and brought his hand up to rub the side of his still pounding skull. "Fuck…" He whispered softly to himself; Muramasa rarely cursed out loud and the word indeed sounded alien coming from his mouth (he had half a mind to blame any cursing on Masutātorikkusutā for the man practically had a dictionary that was solely dedicated to curse words.) Blinking slowly a few times he finally voiced a thought that had been in his head since he had regained the ability to think properly. "I should be dead after that fall…" Muramasa knew at this point that he had to be dreaming, (at least he hoped to the gods he was,) but he did recall being told that if you were falling to your death in a dream that you should wake up before you hit the bottom. He also remembered being informed that if you died in a dream you died for real. Muramasa was almost certain he was not dead and that he was still asleep (dream logic made absolutely no sense to him what so ever.) 'That is the last time I listen to what Masutātorikkusutā says.' he thought bitterly. _

_Snapping out of his rambling thoughts Muramasa began to once again try and figure out where he was. He realized that he was standing on a small grassy island in the middle of a lake and that the lake was surrounded by a lush, green forest. Horror struck him as he quickly realized just where he was; Karakura Town… in the spot where his master had been sealed away! Whipping around Muramasa saw that he was standing directly in front of the enormous tree that had hidden the sealed coffin Kouga had been trapped inside of. As he prepared to move away from the seal his body suddenly froze; just as before Muramasa tried to move and failed to succeed. His whole body grew numb and he could no longer feel anything; slowly he raised his arm towards the seal and spread out his fingers. Alarmed Muramasa tried to stop but his body was moving of its own accord. He could hear the words of the incantation he had used when he had first released Kouga resound off the inside of his head. As though he had spoken them aloud the seal broke to reveal the floating coffin that began to crackle with static and reiatsu. The chains and locks wrapped around the coffin popped off and fell to the ground as the coffin burst into multiple pieces and disintegrated. A bright flash occurred that momentarily blinded Muramasa; when the flash had dissipated and he could see again he nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw that he was standing less than a foot away from his old master. Before he could try and move away again the disgruntled shinigami thrust his arm forward jamming the broken sword in his hand straight into Muramasa'a abdomen just as he had done two years before. As the familiar pain of both the injury and the betrayal ran through his body Muramasa realized what was happening. 'This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare…' the thought brought sense to everything. He was having a nightmare that was forcing him to relive the consequences of trying to free his old master. 'Not again…'_

_Another flash of light, a new scene.__ This time Muramasa stood several yards away from Kouga as said man raised his right arm and turned the seal state of Muramasa to the side. In an instant the former shinigami had brought his hand down and snapping the remainder of__ the blade in half. It was __so strange; it was completely silent no noise at all. But the silence didn't stop the dull ache in Muramasa's chest from forming once again__ as the two pieces of the broken blade fell to the ground.__ Even though it was dead silent he could still hear the words that Ko__uga had spoken as though they had been spoken__ yesterday.__ "__**You are nothing more than a hindrance to me…I don't need to use a pathetic, unstable sword like you.**__"__It was as if he was watching__ the scene from afar__ and experiencing it at the same time. Feeling it, living that pain once more. More pain now, a burning pain spreading throughout his body. He knew this pain all too well; his arms involuntarily came up as he felt his own hands wrapped tight around his throat. The burning, god__s__ it hurt… but he could do nothing__ against it. Muramasa opened his mouth __to scream but again no sound;__ still his__ scream of pain sounded like thunder in his head. The pain was excruciating __as it had been the first time, b__ut somehow it felt even worse. The burning was like being soaked in gasoline and lit and fire; it burned at his__ skin and at his insides. Even his bones seemed to be burning within the wall of black and red reiatsu that raged like a tornado around him. All of his anger and despair flowed through his body just as blood flows through the veins. The burning __**was**__ worse than before, much worse and Muramasa could only think of it ending. But he knew that the pain was far from over._

_His body was moving again; he couldn't fell it at all but he could see it move. His left arm had come up so that his left hand was pressed against the center of his chest. His right arm extended out away from him, shaking as he reached out. Reached out to what? What had he been reaching for back then? Oh yes, of course… he had been reaching out for Kouga; calling the man's name over and over. Why? The man had stabbed him and tried to kill him; why did he still call for him. At the time Muramasa hadn't even thought about it, but now even through the pain he thought of the answer to this question. He could find no answer however, this made the dread he felt deepen greatly. What had been the point of it all? Decades, centuries of planning and work went into freeing his master; and for what? To be abandoned, rejected, and scorned for all of his efforts. Why? Why had it always been like this? Even when Kouga was imprisoned it was not him the leaders of the Seireitei had feared… it was himself they were fearful of. They were fearful that his powers would go out of control and cause mass destruction; and in the end they had been right. For true to their fears he had been consumed by the reiatsu he had absorbed from the Hollows and had transformed into an arrancar. 'Kouga was right…' Muramasa thought in defeat as the black reiatsu from the hollows began to break through at different parts of his body to allow the hollow creatures inside of him to escape. 'I… I am a worthless, broken sword; an unstable tool… nothing more.' _

_The pain was unbearable; at this point Muramasa would have killed himself if the pain would just stop. Finally every cell in his body screamed out in pure agony as his body was literally tore apart from the pressure of the hollows reiatsu. Then darkness… in the back of his mind Muramasa had to resist the urge to laugh like a complete mad-man. He had survived the pain for the second time, now the nightmare could finally end. Slowly Muramasa opened his eyes thinking that he would be back in his room staring up at the white ceiling; before him stood the tree that hid the seal to Kouga's coffin. It was completely intact as though what had happened a few short moments ago hadn't even occurred. His arm moved upwards by itself again with fingers spread; it was happening… all… over… again._

_Five times…five times the process repeated itself; five times Muramasa was forced to relive those sickeningly painful moments. By the time the end of the fifth cycle had rolled around Muramasa felt as though his body had been burned to a crisp, the remains scrubbed with a piece of steel wool, and then finally shoved into a freezer. Translation; his whole body hurt like hell. He screamed one finally time as his body was once again ripped to shreds. However; he had been screaming so much that his voice had lost all of its former smoothness. His voice was raw and scratchy; he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. His mouth simply remained wide open in a silent scream. Everything ached and burned, the pain caused Muramasa's whole world to spin. Then…darkness…_

_Slowly Muramasa opened his eyes to meet the impenetrable darkness above him. He lay on his back, the darkness wrapped around him like a thick, wool blanket. He tried to move; bad idea… even the slightest bit of movement sent pain shooting through his whole body. It felt as though every bone in his body had been broken; the pain was unbelievable. Suddenly a bout of high pitched maniacal laugher pierced the air like a katana piercing flesh. Footsteps; quick and purposeful resounded like cannon fire in the dark space. The footsteps stopped right next to Muramasa's head; he didn't want to look, but he did. His eyes widened once again in horror at the site of his former master._

_Kouga look__ed even more frightening and deranged then he had before. Evergreen eyes burned with madness __as the purple haired man spoke, words laced in cruelty, "So there you are; did you enjoy your little trip down memory lane?" Muramasa said nothing, he couldn't; his screams from before had completely destroyed his voice. "No answer? How rude… even after all your betrayal__ you still dare __to disrespect your master!" __ Muramasa grunted as a sharp kick was planted in his side; several more hard kicks followed the first one. __"Curse you; you worthless__ sword__! Because of you not only was I sealed away but __then __you __go a__nd__ cause__ my death!" Kouga continued to curs__e and damn his former zanpakuto as he stopped __kicking him in the side and instead took to stomping on his chest with all his strength. Muramasa's eyes widened as Kouga's foot came down full force on his chest. Once, twice, three times; __**Crack!**__ "Uhn…" Kouga smirked in satisfaction as he heard at least three of Muramasa'a ribs crack. Muramasa coughed harshly, warm blood spilling out of his mouth; one of his broken ribs had punctured his right lung. Blood continued to flow down Muramasa'a chin and neck; so much blood he was afraid he would choke. Kouga's grin grew wider as he finally stopped his __merciless __beating, "Ha! Pathetic; I can't believe I ever used a weak sword like you in battle." __Kouga drew his arm back raising the broken sealed state of Muramasa over his head, "You have been in existence for far too long; die you stupid tool!" Kouga swung his arm down as Muramasa slammed his eyes shut awaiting the finally blow. The horrendous sound of metal cutting through flesh reached Muramasa's ears and he knew he was dead. Until he heard the sound of someone coughing; someone other than himself. Daring to look Muramasa opened his eyes, his gaze instantly widening as his eyes landed on Kouga. The broken blade in Kouga's hand hovered mere inches above Muramasa'a face; the demented shinigami's__ face held a looked of utter shock. Muramasa finally noticed the reason for his attacker's strange behavior; straight through Kouga's chest was a katana stained with bright, fresh blood. "N-Nani*?" _

_Kouga turned his head in an attempt to see his attacker but to no avail. "Who…Who are you!" The injured man demanded. A deep barrel-like voice responded with a chuckle, "HeHe… Who I am is of no concern to you, my friend." Kouga reached up and grabbed the blade imbedded deep in his chest in an effort to push the blade back out of his body. Sensing this the welder of the katana gripped the hilt of the weapon and twisted the sword side to side inside the wound. "Ack!" Kouga cried out in pain as the unseen attacker continued to twist the sword harshly. "I don't think so…" the voice of the mystery person spoke again. "Damn… Who are you?" Kouga demanded for the second time. "Me? Why, I'm your worst nightmare. You have attacked and brought great pain to my good friend here." The figure took that moment to nod his head in Muramasa'a direction before continuing to speak. "Now I will make you regret your foolishness." The person reached their large hand forward and wrapped it around Kouga's mouth; said man began to struggle as he was pulled back into the darkness. Before the two figures disappeared Muramasa caught a glimpse of his rescuer's face; it was Masutātorikkusutā. Blue and purple eyes locked onto each other as Masutātorikkusutā gave a cheeky grin before the darkness swallowed him and Kouga. Muramasa allowed a small smirk to form on his face as his body gave in to the pain and his world once again went black. 'Masutā…always saving someone…'_

_Darkness once again; the darkness was quickly getting annoying. Muramasa had passed out twice but awake or out cold the darkness was always around and it was unbearable. Muramasa briefly wondered what would have caused him to have such a horrid dream; even after two years this was the first time he had had a dream concerning Kouga. He rarely had dreams at all for that matter but to have one so specific and vivid almost never occurred. Darkness… so much darkness. A sigh passed through his lips, at least he though it did… he could neither feel nor hear it. He didn't try to move this time; he was too weak and sore to make it anywhere fast. He lay perfectly still, on his back; lost in the despair of the darkness around him. He stopped trying to make sense of anything at that point; he was still only half conscious and it made his head throb trying to think too much._

_Then in an instant something happened. At first Muramasa wasn't sure what it was but as he slowly became more and more aware he was able to pinpoint what it was that had changed. He realized that it was the atmosphere around him; from the beginning the air around him had been quite cold. But now the coldness of the air seemed to slowly melt away to be replaced with an odd sensation of warmth. The atmosphere was warm and light as opposed to cold and suffocating as it had been just moments before. Muramasa was unsure of the reason for the change but in truth he didn't mind the feeling of the warmth around him. It was so close the warmth, as though he could reach out and touch it. Had he had the energy he would have but he didn't; so instead he slowly opened his eyes to try and locate the source of the newfound heat. _

_Caribbean blue meet glowing orange as Muramasa opened his eyes; the warm feeling around him seemed to be emanating from this strange orange shield around him. 'Wait… orange shield?' His eyes widened in shock and confusion; he r__ecognized this orange glow… but from where? He couldn't remember where h__e had seen the orange __light but__ he desperately tried to recall it because he felt as though it was a significant event. Out of the blue his thoughts were interrupted by a small, bright __sounding __voice.__"You shouldn't try to move yet."__ The__ voice sounded as though it was slightly distorted but it was still clear enough to tell it was definitely female__. Turning his head towards the sound of the voice Muramasa saw a small figure kneeling over him; the figure's arms were up in front of them and their hands spread out. They seemed to be holding up the orange shield that surrounded him. The figure's face was covered in shadows so Muramasa was unable to get a good look at the person's face. Still, he felt that he should __remember this situation from somewhere but his head was still to fuzzy to think clearly about it._

"_W-What?" __Muramasa asked in complete confusion. __"Don't worry, I'm almost done." __The voice spoke again, Muramasa didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling that he could trust the voice. The voice sounded __so soft, sweet, and… concerned? "This power…who-who are you?" Muramasa grimaced as his throat continued to burn from all the screaming he had previously done. "__Me? Oh well…I guess you could say that I'm a friend of a friend.*__ 'A friend of a friend? What is that supposed to mean?' Muramasa thought with slight irritation. _

_Again the voice had been laced with concern, why? Muramasa had no clue so he decided to find out. "Why are you helping me?" __"Huh… well as I said I am a friend of a friend so of course I would help. And even if I wasn't… I couldn't just leave you here like this now could I?" __Muramasa eyed the figure for__ a moment, __trying to tell if the person was being truthful or just spitting out lies. Again he felt a sen__se that he should remember this conversation__ from somewhere but no matter how he tried to remember it would not come to him. "__And besides..."__ "Hmm?" The figure had started to speak again b__ut had stopped before finishing. D__espite __himself__ Muramasa __was curious as to what the figure had to say; the figure continued. __"And besides, you looked like you were in a lot of pain." __Muramasa's eyes widened again__, __how had this person know that he was in pain. This was all so familiar; too familiar for his liking. It bothered him that he could not remember what events in the past reminded him of the current situation. Ok strike that, it pissed him of greatly; but it also made him fearful for a reason he could not place. __The bright orange light disappeared and the figure leaned back on their knees to allow Muramasa room to get up if his wished. Slowly Muramasa sat up; he made no move to get back on his feet just sat there silently for a moment. _

_After a while he turned to look at the figure by his side; he still couldn't see their face but he got the impression that the person was smiling at him. "Thank-you" He said quietly his voice hoarse and raw sounding. He frowned;__ he sounded terrible in his mind. __His momentary lapse in concentration caused him to completely miss the mo__vement from the figure right nex__t to him. He di__dn't notice the person had move__d__ until he felt one of their small, delicate hands hovering just inches above his throat. He tried to hide his shock but he was so spaced out that he nearly jumped out of his skin. He gave the figure a look of suspicion but that didn't deter whoever it was from continuing their actions. "__Sōten__ Kisshun__, I reject." __ As the figure spoke another orange shield appeared, it was smaller than the first and only surrounded Muramasa's neck. Muramasa didn't like the figure being so close to him but he was unable to focus too much on that. That was because of the warmth caused by the shield just above his throat; it was sending waves of warmth through his neck and into his face and chest. He tried to ignore it but it was hard since the warmth was causing him to feel very relaxed__; almost to the poi__nt of preventing him from siting up__. He had no idea why but he couldn't help it__ (and sort of hoped the warmth wouldn't go away at all)__._

_However after a__ moment the warmth dissipated as the figure moved back to their original position. __"Better…?" __The unknown person asked. "What do you mean?" Muramasa asked before realizing that his voice was no longer hoarse but was once again its deep, smooth sounding timbre.__"Better…?" __the voice asked once more. "Yes…thank-you." Muramasa wasn't sure what to say or do at this point; he hoped he was still dreaming and that he would wake up soon. 'Oh well… at least this is better than before.' He thought to himself. Laughter… light, high-pitched laughter. Turning his head Muramasa realized it was coming from the figure beside him. The person's shoulders shook up and down as they continued to laugh softly. "What is it that you find so amusing?" Muramasa asked, annoyed at the random outburst of his unknown female counterpart. The woman__ attempted to quiet herself but continued to giggle under her breath. "Woman, answer me." Muramasa stated flatly.__"Heehee, sorry I just noticed __something heehee!"__ "What is it that you seem to have noticed?" Muramasa was getting impatient, but he was trying hard not to snap at the female across from him. She was th__e only way that he was going to get any answers to what was going on as far as he was concerned. So he had to stay calm to get anything out of her. The female was silent for a moment before as quick as lighting __her face was mere inches away from Muramasa's. Muramasa jumped slightly, before returning his attention to the woman right next to his face. He still couldn't make out the woman's face but before he could speak or make a move to push her away she spoke in a whisper; her sweet breath causing an unwanted tickling sensation in his nose. __"Your eye markings… they make you look sort of like a panda. Heehee!" __Muramasa blinked__, he had no idea what to say to such an off handed statement. __"And__...__ they make you look cute." __ And in the next moment the female figure had reac__hed up and planted a sweet kiss…__right in the center of Muramasa's forehead._

_Muramasa was so stunned he couldn't even move; he just sat there with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape__ as the figure slowly drew away from him. __"Don't worry… everything well be fine. Just try and relax…" __A bright light flashed in the dark space around the two figures. The light blinded Muramasa as everything started to fade out; the darkness, the cold, and the female figure, all fading into __the brightness. The last thing Muramasa heard before the light took him was the sweet voice of the unknown female who had shown him so much kindness. __"You are so cute__…" __And then__ everything was gone._

**Author Notes****:**

***-Japanese Dictionary:**

**Yamaro-**** stop it**

**Anata wa nani o yatte iru****-**** what are you doing?**

**Naze-**** why?**

** *-The statement 'A friend of a friend'; is something that I heard a long time ago; I don't remember where I heard it but it always sounded cool to me. Sort of like 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? (Of course you care, you wouldn't have read it if you didn't. Ha-ha!)**

** I bet you thought Muramasa was gonna get of kiss of the lips didn't you! Nope sorry; but don't ****worry that comes later.**

** Over 7,000 words! And I thought I could make this a one-shot? Ha! Oh well just keep writing!**

** Sorry rambling; but anyway… I what to say few things that may be of interest to anyone who decides to read one of my stories.**

**1. I **_**Hate**_**Trolls/Flamers/ whatever else they go by. If you don't like the story that is finally; but do not rant at me if you don't…just go away. (Not trying to sound like an ass or anything but seriously.)**

**Note: Constructive Criticism is not trolling; I like to know if there is something I can fix or improve on but do **_**not **_**be an ass about it thank-you much!**

**2. I don't like to start something before I finish something else so I don't know if I can do like one of these awesome multi-taskers that work on four stories at once but I will always complete a story so I don't leave anyone hanging.**

**3. I will not have a schedule when it comes to uploading story chapters, sorry. I am a busy person so I can't make a promise as to when something is uploaded but school is almost out so I well have more time to upload stuff and work on more stories.**

**That's about it; go easy on me it is my first try at this but read and review if you like!**

**Peace Out!**

_**Virgo-24 **_


	2. Chapter 2

Love for the Lost and Broken

**Author's Note: ****Yosh*********! Thanks so much to my first three reviewers!**

**-geminigrl016**

**-Grimm-Inuoka004**

**-Rainbowlalaland**

**You three have made my day since I am currently battling with a monster cold. I s****end you much love and gratitude! Arigato*********! **** Also in response to what geminigrl016 and Grimm-Inuoka004 said. Sorry about the **_**italics; **_**I had a format problem when I uploaded the story so I had to change ****some ****stuff**** around**** and it went a little screwy. My apologizes… I have fixed the problem! Second Chapter begins NOW!**

"…"**-Talking '…'-****Thoughts (****…)-Extra Info **

***-Anything that I plan to explain at the end of the chapter. (Some *'s have numbers by them to help me keep track of them. Also, sometimes the thing I wish to elaborate on is part of a whole sentence so in order to make it easy to tell which part of the sentence I am talking about that part will be in bold and underlined along with the *. Some of them may not make sense but bear with me they will be explained at the end. (*'s next to foreign words don't have numbers; all word translations are in the Japanese Dictionary at the end of the chapter.) **

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Tite Kubo; except the story line and my OC… OH! And my OC's Zanpakuto**** and it abilities! Those are**** mine also! **

**Chapter 2: House Occupants and Human Alarm Clocks **

Bright blue eyes snapped open, clouded with both sleep and fear. The owner of those eyes bolted upright a moment later; his heart racing and his breath coming out in harsh gasps. His arms were shaking and his body was dripping with cold sweat. To stop his arms from shaking Muramasa was forced to rest his elbows against his knees. Muramasa buried his face in his hands a moment later as he tried to calm his rapid breathing. His body was hot and sticky; it was uncomfortable and he couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly and as quiet as a mouse Muramasa threw the bed covers off of himself before climbing to his feet. His bare feet made no sound as Muramasa closed the sliding door to his room before heading down the long, hardwood hallway.

Despite living smack in the middle of the Sonoma Valley out in California Masutātorikkusutā made sure that his four story billionaires' mansion was built to traditional Japanese housing standards. It was indeed an odd sight; an ancient looking sliding paper door and tatami tile house full of high-tech gadgets and American furniture. (Masutātorikkusutā called it "The most unique house in all of Sonoma.) Muramasa was slightly grateful for the familiar architecture; it made it a lot easier to find his way around. Quickly descending two flights of stairs to the living room on the ground floor Muramasa scanned the large space before finding the large sliding doors leading out into the side gardens.

Heading for the doors Muramasa was careful not to disturbed the sleeping form lying on the dark green, leather couch that sat against the far right wall of the living room. The figures' face was covered by a huge, indigo blanket that was tied and twisted around their whole body. Muramasa didn't need to see the persons' face to tell who it was however. Because the person was…

"**SNORE!**" snoring… **"SNORE!" ****like a buffalo*****1**.

'Again… he's rattling the walls for goodness sakes.' Muramasa thought in annoyance as he glared momentarily at the noisy lump on the couch. The sleeping person of course took no notice of the dirty look being sent his way as he continued to make enough noise to wake even the dead. Muramasa rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to sigh out loud as he opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the porch leaving the other man to his slumber. The porch was made of fine redwood and was built so that it wrapped around the whole mansion. Muramasa turned and headed to the left; he kept walking until he could no longer hear the earth-shattering snores coming through the thin paper walls. Once he was satisfied with the distance between himself and the **obnoxious snoring machine*****2**Muramasa lowered himself to a sitting position, allowing his legs to hang over the edge of the redwood porch.

The night air was cool and Muramasa relished the feeling of it on his heated skin. 'Nightmares suck…' he mentally decided to himself as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'Hmm… now I sound like Masutātorikkusutā.' Eventually Muramasa's thoughts gravitated towards the horrific nightmare he had had not long before. He tried to make sense of it but every time he focused on what had occurred an image of a deranged, bloodthirsty Kouga flashed before his eyes. With a loud grunt of frustration Muramasa gave up on his attempt and decided to try and put the whole thing out of his mind altogether. However the harder he tried to forget it the harder it was to not think about. But what worried Muramasa the most was the part of the dream that his mind had become fixated on. The strange woman that had helped him; for some reason her image would not leave his brain for anything. The way she acted towards him, the way she treated him; so strange. It had been so vivid; he hasn't even sure if it was a dream anymore. _"Your eye markings… they make you look sort of like a panda. Heehee!" _The words that she had spoken to him reverberated off the inside of his head… and they confused him to no end. He couldn't understand why someone (in a dream no less) had said such an odd thing to him. _"And… they make you look cute." _ That statement really threw Muramasa for a loop. And then that kiss…

It took a moment for Muramasa to realize that his face was heating up drastically; and once he did notice his eyes widened. **He was blushing! **Muramasa subconsciously rubbed his forehead in the same spot the mysterious woman from his dream had planted her sweet kiss before he was able to get control of his senses and shake the unwanted thoughts out of his mind. Still the images lingered and it took a lot of will-power for Muramasa to stay calm and not lash out at something out of sheer spite. Muramasa was so confused; the women had made him feel safe and protected in his dreams but now he felt only anger and frustration. Forcing the confusing thoughts out of his head Muramasa instead focused on the world around him.

The large mansion was situated at the base of a large hill and was completely surrounded by thousands of humongous, ancient redwood trees. Masutātorikkusutā had the place built in the center of the eight hundred and five acres of the Armstrong Redwoods State Reserve. (Muramasa wasn't completely aware of all the rules and laws in America but he was sure that it was illegal to build a house on state owned property. He even asked Masutātorikkusutā about it once but said man had only smile slyly and said ("That may be true, or it may not be true… But no one has reported me of a crime yet.") Muramasa didn't mention it after that. In Muramasa's opinion such an idea was absolutely idiotic; but seeing as how he himself was living in the 'technically illegal house' he couldn't really complain much.

The wind had picked up, sending a smooth gust of wind through the valley. The wind blew across the porch and through Muramasa's dark brown locks; the strands of hair became tangled as the wind swept then up and around Muramasa's face. He brushed the strands of hair back into their original place as the wind died back down. The wind had carried the smell of the redwood trees that surrounded the mansion and… smoke? Smoke was definitely not a good thing in the middle of a forest. Swiftly Muramasa rose to his feet and stepped off the porch into the lush gardens of the mansion's courtyard and headed in the direction the smoky smell was emanating from. Even in the darkness Muramasa was able to navigate through the gardens with ease; his bare feet tingled as they made contact with the dew soaked ground as he walked through the array of different flowers and plants from every corner of the world. Although the true beauty of the gardens was hidden under the shroud of night Muramasa had seen the gardens at their full splendor under the light of day.

Continuing to follow the smell of smoke Muramasa eventually can to the area of the gardens that Masutātorikkusutā referred to as "The Training Grounds". He saw that the smoke was in fact coming from several lit torches set up around the perimeter of the empty field. Well, the field was not entirely empty. Standing in the center of the field was the unmistakably tall figure of Masutātorikkusutā. Said man was dressed in his normal sleepwear; an oversized black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. For someone who didn't know him all that well they would think that Masutātorikkusutā was a complete loon for running around in the dark for no reason. However Muramasa was someone who did know Masutātorikkusutā quite well and was able to tell what the man was doing right away…training.

Masutātorikkusutā never did seem to have a good sense of time; no matter what time of day or night it was if he decided he wanted to train then he would do just that. So here the man stood; face blank and body poised. In his **left hand*****3** was his zanpakuto; **Kyōfu no sakebi*******. Masutātorikkusutā had never admitted to it but Muramasa knew that he was a Soul Reaper or had been a Soul Reaper at some point. In the two years spent in Masutātorikkusutā's company Muramasa had never seen the other man have any sort of contact with Soul Society. Whether he had been banished from Soul Society or not Masutātorikkusutā was a Soul Reaper who easily held a skill level comparable to a captain.

He began to move; swift and flowing moments; swordplay was after all simply a dance of blades. Back and forth his hands and feet moved, in perfect balance and harmony. Masutātorikkusutā was indeed a master swordsman; Muramasa could not fathom why such a skilled and dedicated Soul Reaper had nothing to do with Soul Society. Muramasa had lost count of the hollows that had been destroyed by Masutātorikkusutā's hand. (Muramasa wasn't even aware there were hollows anywhere other than Japan and Hueco Mundo but they seemed to gravitate to American as well.)

A pause; Masutātorikkusutā sheathed his zanpakuto before unsheathing a different one. Muramasa didn't pay this one much attention; **he already knew the sword well**** *****4**. Again the former Soul Reaper's moments were flawless and mesmerizing; not a step or blade stroke out of place. Masutātorikkusutā quickly got bored of simply slicing through air however and ended his training within the hour sheathing his second zanpakuto before moving to blow out the torches. Muramasa had still not made his presence known at this point and had been planning on simply returning to his room and attempting to get a few more hours of sleep in before morning. However fate had other plans as Masutātorikkusutā smashed his left foot into a large rock as he had been moving to extinguish one of the torches.

"**SHIT MY DAMN FOOT!"**

Well… everyone from there to Baja would be awake now.

Muramasa tried hard to remain silent but the sight of Masutātorikkusutā floundering around on one foot and falling on his ass while trying to hold onto his injured foot was too much and Muramasa couldn't help but snicker loudly. He tried to be quiet but his efforts failed as Muramasa heard the deep, barrel-like voice of Masutātorikkusutā call out.

"It is rude to laugh at the pain of others." The injured man stated as he glared in the direction he had heard the noise from. "Gomennasi…*" Muramasa replied while still trying not to openly laugh. "Humph!" Masutātorikkusutā was annoyed, but not too much; if it had been someone else in his situation he would have been laughing too. Getting to his feet the Ex-Soul Reaper slowly hobbled over to the koi pond he had had built to maintain the Japanese feel of the mansion and sat down on a low beach near the water's edge.

Clamping his mouth shut quickly Muramasa returned to his normal, stoic self as he walked over to Masutātorikkusutā and sat down on a large rock at the edge of the koi pond. The two were sitting almost directly across from one another. Muramasa had his back facing the pond and Masutātorikkusutā was facing towards Muramasa. Lifting his head from his aching foot the black haired man glared daggers at Muramasa, his purple eyes looking almost black in the glowing torch light.

"You know what…I could kick you right off that rock and your tail would be in that water before you'd be able to blink."

The threat was an empty one; Masutātorikkusutā didn't threaten anyone unless they made him boiling mad. (This was nearly impossible to do.) Such things were just Masutātorikkusutā's way of poking fun; so Muramasa decided to poke back.

"That is true… but if you did that; you may loss that foot of yours altogether."

Masutātorikkusutā gave a look of mock horror, cradling his now red and black colored foot as though **he really would lose it*****5**. Muramasa rolled his eyes as Masutātorikkusutā broke out into his deep, rolling laughter. After his laughing fit ended Masutātorikkusutā turned and spoke again to Muramasa.

"So what are you doing up this late bro?"

(Bro… Masutātorikkusutā's name for just about everyone.)

"I was unable to sleep…" "Really? Why is that?"

"There is no reason, I just couldn't sleep."

Masutātorikkusutā looked at the blue eyed man critically for a moment; he knew that Muramasa had just lied to him but by the way he had spoken it was clear that the other man didn't really want to be bothered with it at all. Masutātorikkusutā really wanted to pry the truth out of Muramasa but he decided against it and dropped the subject.

"Then you should try and return to your slumber; it's almost four in the morning."

"And perhaps you should do the same."

"Hmm… No, I don't think so; my resent training session was woken me up too much to return to bed."

"You're going to be exhausted all day tomorrow Masutā."

"So will you, Masa-san."

(Muramasa quickly decided that "Masa-san" was no better than "Bro".)

Bright blue eyes seared into amused purple ones as Masutātorikkusutā rose from the bench he had just been resting on. He took a moment to stretch before reaching his hand out to Muramasa. Muramasa eyed the taller man for a minute before accepting the offer. Once Masutātorikkusutā had a firm grip on Muramasa's hand he yanked the smaller man **all the way to his feet in one hard tug.*****6 **Muramasa almost lost his balance from the force of the pull and was momentarily worried that Masutātorikkusutā had dislocated his shoulder. With a soft chuckle Masutātorikkusutā released the other man's hand and returned to the task of blowing out the torches.

Once all the lights had been dimmed both Masutātorikkusutā and Muramasa headed out of the dark gardens and towards the sliding doors leading back into the living room. The lump on the couch hadn't moved an inch and was still…

"**SNORE!"…**snoring.

"Gods he's louder than an elephant**." **Masutātorikkusutā complained to Muramasa as they both stared at the noisy couch lump.

"Mmhmm…" Muramasa muttered in agreement wondering how the man could be so loud and not wake himself up.

In an instant Masutātorikkusutā had grabbed one of the fuzzy, green pillows from off the floor and crept up to the slumbering figure with the stealth of a cheetah.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just gonna keep him from breathing long enough to wake his sorry ass up."

(Muramasa could practically see the devil horns and tail sprouting out of Masutātorikkusutā's body.) Muramasa turned on his heel and quickly headed up the stairs before the sleeping figure was awoken and began cursing like there was no tomorrow.

Muramasa stared at the digital alarm clock on the desk in his room. The red neon light flashed the time 3:42 A.M back up at him. He scowled at the red numbers before climbing under the dark-purple sheets of his bed and burying his head into one of the soft pillows. He was going to be dog tired all day tomorrow and he knew it. Thankfully he was able to fall asleep rather quickly. The last thought Muramasa had before sleep overtook his senses was simple…'No more dreams tonight…'

Something was poking him in the side… and Muramasa didn't take to kindly to being poked. He was lying on his left side with his back facing the door and was sleeping soundly until the poking started. Whatever was poking him was very persistent and kept it up, jabbing Muramasa over and over again in the ribs on his right side. Getting fed up with it Muramasa rolled to the right so that he was lying on his stomach and out of the reach of the poker. However the poking continued, this time on the left side of his rib-cage. He rolled over again to rest on his back; Muramasa was fully awake by now but he still refused to open his eyes and address who or whatever was screwing with him. Another poke; on the left side again.

"Cut it out…" Muramasa growled out before rolling to the right once more… right off the side of the mattress.

A loud grunt was heard as Muramasa collided face first with the hard, oak floor. "Oh…Ouch! That looks like it may have hurt a bit."

Muramasa didn't move; he wasn't really hurt but he refused to get up. 'If this is your idea of a joke Masutātorikkusutā it is not funny.' Muramasa thought groggily. The covers from his bed had fallen with him and they were wrapped around his body from the fall. At that moment Muramasa's **human alarm clock*****7** walked over and stared to shake the fallen man's shoulder.

"HEY! Muramasa, you got to get up bro!" "Why…?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Cause I said so; duh!" "That isn't an answer…"

"Get up bro! We got to get a move on! "Ugh… What time is it?"

"Get up and look for yourself!" "You are useless sometimes; you know that?"

"Thank-you!" "That wasn't a compliment…"

"Thank-you anyways!" "Be quiet!"

Finally giving in Muramasa lifted himself off the floor but only enough to see what time it was since Masutātorikkusutā had failed to answer him earlier. Muramasa's eyes looked like they wanted to pop right out of his skull then he saw the alarm clock; 5:07 it read. 'Masutātorikkusutā is out of his mind if he thinks I'm getting up and doing anything at a time like this. I haven't even been back asleep for much more than an hour.' With this thought in mind Muramasa lowered himself back onto the floor, pulled the fallen sheets over his head.

"It's five in the morning Masutā I'm not getting up at such an ungodly time."

"Don't be so stubborn Muramasa; you have to get up… seriously."

"No… go and bug someone else."

"Ack! You're impossible sometimes you know that!"

"…" "Muramasa…?" "…" "Muramasa!" "…" "I know you can hear me damn it!"

"…" "Fine! I'll be back in twenty minutes; if you aren't up by then I'll make you get up! "Masutātorikkusutā huffed before stomping out of the room and down the hall.

Muramasa couldn't help but smirk in victory; normally Masutātorikkusutā would pester someone until he succeeded at his task. Muramasa wasn't sure if he should be grateful or concerned at the odd change in Masutātorikkusutā's usually unwavering will-power. Muramasa's thoughts were interrupted as he opened his mouth wide to let lose a long yawn. The yawn reminded him that he had been quite rudely awakened after getting only about five hours of sleep total and was incredibly tried at the moment. 'I'm going back to sleep…' Muramasa thought as he rested his head on a section of the sheets that were wrapped around him. (He didn't even bother to pick himself up off the floor he was so tried.) In seconds Muramasa's breathing had evened out indicating that he was once again asleep.

**Masutātorikkusutā's POV**

'Geez… why does Muramasa have to be such a pain in the ass sometimes?' I wondered to myself as I walked into my private study on the fourth floor in the west end of my lovely home.

_"You weren't helping the situation too __much __**K**__**usutā**__**."**_

"Hush up **Kyōfu** … you're just as bad."

"_Perhaps it is fate that you and your zanpaukto's have such strong will-powers…"_

"Whatever you say Kyōfu…"

Kyōfu…always putting in his opinion. Of course he is my zanpakuto therefore a part of my own soul so whatever he says is part of my thoughts as well.

"_Exactly so…"_

Yes indeed; but in truth I don't mind the input of my zanpakuto; after all we have been partners for over five hundred years. 'Wow… saying it makes me feel really old.' " But I have heard that age equals experience (in most cases.)" I spoke to the walls since no one else is here at the moment; (other than **Kyōfu****.) **Refocusingon my current task I walked to my desk and collected all the items I needed. "Hmm…passports, cash, I-pod for the plane ride, sunglasses, **brass knuckles*8****, **and my bags are in the living room; that should be everything" I was totally excited; I may take this trip once every year but I always love it and wish I could hang there longer. Nihon*…the land of the rising sun; I love it. Every year me and my band; _**The **__**S**__**hameless**__** Souls*9 **_fly out to Japan and play this huge concert. Not the most uncommon thing to play a show in Japan; right? Wrong! I don't play a show in the big cities like Tokyo or anywhere like that; no I play in the place that means the most to me. My old home town… Before I moved to Cali I lived in a small town almost three hours away from Tokyo. I loved it there and so every year when school gets out at the end of May my band and I head out and jam right in my old home town. We've been doing it for almost ten years know and the event has gotten so big that the high school system's actually let all the students out early on the last day of school to let them get ready for the show.

It's really sweet and this year is going to be the best show yet! However… the show can't be played if all the members of the band aren't there; which is way I need Muramasa to wake his tail up right now. It's sorta funny cause two years ago I never thought that he would be the bass player in the gang but he does a good job at it. I still remember how hard it was to get the guy to even speak. But he has to start moving… I may own a private jet but it still had to leave the airport on time to keep on schedule. With a sigh I slipped my cash, I-pod, and brass knuckles into my jacket pockets. I shoved the passports into my jeans pocket and sat the sunglasses on the top of my head. "That's everything!" I cry in victory.

"_No it isn't; you forgot about me!"_

"Whoops! My bad!"

"_Really!"_

"Sorry! It's just that we always talk to each other and I forget that I don't always have you with me."

Quickly I moved to a large wall covered in numerous amounts of weapons ranging from katana's to knifes and even a few sickles. All the weapons here were weapons that I had bought or _acquired _over the years. But there is a section of this walls that is completely bare aside from two katana's; my zanpakuto's. I removed both of them from the supports on the wall and tied them across my back. 'Alright; now back to getting Muramasa up.'

**Normal POV**

Twenty minutes passed by quickly and true to his word Masutātorikkusutā had returned to awaken Muramasa for the second time that morning. He found said man in the same place he had left him. Masutātorikkusutā greatly wished in that moment that he had a camera with him to get a few pictures of Muramasa actually sleeping on the floor. Instead of shaking the poor man as he had done before Masutātorikkusutā hollered are Muramasa to 'get his ass up'. Muramasa didn't hear him however and continued to sleep without a care in the world. Suddenly Masutātorikkusutā's face brightened as an idea came to him. **"Light Bulb…*10****"**

Masutātorikkusutā grabbed a corner of the bed sheets that were wrapped around Muramasa and began pulled on them being careful not to wake him up. Masutātorikkusutā had enhanced strength like all Shinigami do but he was even stronger than most Soul Reapers because of his abnormally high reiatsu. So it was not difficult for him to haul a sleeping Muramasa down the hall to the edge of the steps. ([: o) Grinning like a psycho Masutātorikkusutā poked Muramasa hard in the stomach.

"Muramasa…" He whispered. "Huh…?"

"Get up bro…" "Go away…"

"Wrong answer…" "Don't care…go away."

"You were warned!"

Masutātorikkusutā grabbed the sheets again and pulled them over his shoulder as him started his decent down the steps. Muramasa was dragged behind him down the steps; hitting each one on the way down the two flights of stairs. Once Muramasa had hit the ground floor he was fully awake and madder than hell. (If his body had still contained any hollow reiatsu his eyes would have been glowing blood red at this point.)

"So are you awake now…Muramasa?"

Muramasa didn't speak; he was pissed and also very glad that those two flights of stairs weren't very high or it would have really sucked. Looking up he saw Masutātorikkusutā hovering over him with a look that could only be described as a mix of amusement and some other emotion that probably had no logical rhyme or reason to it.

"I told you to get up but you didn't listen to me; no one ever listens to ol' Masutātorikkusutā."

At this point Masutātorikkusutā had turned his head upwards and was waving his arms around like a spaz. Muramasa was still plastered to the floor and was eyeing Masutātorikkusutā so intently that it looked as though said man's head would spontaneously combust at any moment. Instead of waiting for the flames to engulf the other man's head Muramasa grabbed his ankle and yanked. Masutātorikkusutā was paying no attention to Muramasa so didn't even realize what was going on until he was thrown off balance and ended up falling flat on his back and smacking his head hard on the wood floor. Masutātorikkusutā's head was so hard that it sounded as though someone had dropped a bowling ball on the floor.

"**SON OF A BITCH!"**

Several more shouts of pain filled with more vulgar words followed shortly behind this one. Masutātorikkusutā was log rolling across the living room floor clutching the back of his head in a vice grip and continued to scream and holler bloody murder. He continued to roll around on the floor like an idiot eventually rolling out of the living room and into the ultra-modern kitchen where he finally stopped acting like a **drunk roly-poly***11 and just laid still on the light grey tiles of the kitchen floor. Muramasa; satisfied that Masutātorikkusutā was in enough pain at the moment picked himself up off the floor and walked into the kitchen to see how his antagonizer was fairing with his pain.

He found Masutātorikkusutā spread eagle style on the kitchen floor; his eyes were rolled into the back of his head and there was a line of drool running out on his mouth on the right side. Muramasa rolled his eyes at the other man's foolishness before walking over to said man and leaning over him.

"Hey Masutā you awake?" Muramasa asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Masutātorikkusutā made several gurgling sounds but said nothing coherent. Standing up fully Muramasa made a move to get to the kitchen door; but before he made it Masutātorikkusutā hopped off the floor and proceeded to trap Muramasa in a headlock. The two struggled across the kitchen tiles for several minutes all the while cursing and clawing at one another. Masutātorikkusutā wasn't really doing any harm but Muramasa was getting tired of the whole thing quickly. Before Muramasa was able to release Masutātorikkusutā's hold on him a string of laughter was heard that echoed throughout the kitchen. Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā stopped their tussling and looked in the direction the laughing had originated.

Turning they saw that the person laughing was another of Masutātorikkusutā's "House Guests"; Shiba Kaien. Masutātorikkusutā released Muramasa and walked over to Kaien who was sitting at one of the kitchen bar stools and smacked him in the back of the head.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" Kaien asked rubbing he head as he's aqua green eyes glared into Masutātorikkusutā's purple ones.

"For being a dumb ass…" Masutātorikkusutā stated in a deadpanned voice.

"Why you…" "What? I'm right?" "Zip it Masutā!" "Whatever…"

Muramasa sighed; those two were at it again. They acted like they hated each other part of the time and the rest of the time think were the best of buddies. Muramasa figured it was because they behaved some much alike that it was scary sometimes. Muramasa didn't know all that much about Kaien's past because he never really spoke about it but he knew that he too had been a shinigami like Masutātorikkusutā.

"Hey! Muramasa!"

Blinking Muramasa returned his attention to Masutātorikkusutā who had just spoken to him. Masutātorikkusutā had moved away from Kaien and now stood next to the granite counter tops holding what appeared to be a cartoon of eggs in one hand and a package of beacon in the other.

"Breakfast…?" Masutātorikkusutā asked.

Crossing his arms Muramasa glared at the taller man in annoyance.

"Is that your way of trying to make up for being an ass and dragging me down the stairs."

"Yes… you could say that. Is it working?"

"Maybe…" "So that's a yes to breakfast then?" "Fine…"

"Righto!"

'Suck up…' Muramasa thought as he moved to the other side of the kitchen table and sat down. He sat across from Kaien who had returned to drinking a glass of what looked like apple juice. Kaien was still pissed at Masutātorikkusutā though and scowled at said man as he rummaged through the refrigerator for heaven knows what. Muramasa wondered why Kaien was up this early, hell; most of the time he would stay up all night and sleep till midafternoon or later. He hadn't been up long however because unlike Masutātorikkusutā who was already dressed for the day Kaien was still in his night ware; black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt with the Shiba clan symbol stamped across the front in white. With a scowl Muramasa realized that he too was still in his night ware; and one thing that he never did was walk around in p-j's. 'Damn it Masutātorikkusutā.' he mentally complained before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Me thinks I smells beacon."

Kaien, Muramasa, and Masutātorikkusutā all looked up to see the last two of their housemate's descending the stairs.

Ichimaru Gin...

… and Kaname Tousen

"You are correct my friend." Masutātorikkusutā stated as Gin walked up to him.

"In that cause…" the fox man replied reaching for a strip of cooked beacon lying on a platter; "…me thinks that I deserves a lil' reward."

A resounding **W****H****ACK!**was heard as Masutātorikkusutā smacked Gin's hand away with a wooden spoon.

"Wait til the whole meal is done you greedy fox!"Masutātorikkusutā snapped at Gin as said man rubbed the top of his hand which now had a big red mark on it.

"Geez, fine but you knows you didn't needs to go and hits me like that Sutāto." Gin said as he retreated to the safety of the table to sit next to Kaien.

"Ha-ha! Great show Gin; Masutā wacked you good! Hahaha!" Kaien laughed at Gin's misfortune.

"Huh? What does you thinks you laughin' bout? Sutāto smacked you round just a second ago's too." Gin retorted.

"W-Well…" Kaien stuttered as his face colored at the fact that Gin had seen Masutātorikkusutā nearly give him whiplash a few moments before.

"Ah so Sutāto did give you's a good whack did he?"

"Sh-Shut Up!" Kaien hollered turning to face Gin with his fist raised.

"Why's that?" "Because I said so!"

"Oh…Is zat right; well you's is gonna have to make me shut's my mouth."

"Then I will!" Kaien declared loudly

"Both of you be quiet; you're loud enough to annoy a deaf person." Came the calm voice of Tousen who had moved to stand on the opposite side of the table from Gin and Kaien next to Muramasa.

"Indeed…" Masutātorikkusutā agreed as he began to crack several eggs into a pan a scramble them.

Both Gin and Kaien shut their mouths; Gin's face remained set in a wide grin where as Kaien's youthful face contorted into a deep frown of annoyance. Muramasa had remained completely silent up until now. He had lived with Masutātorikkusutā and Kaien for just over two years now and Gin and Tousen for one year but he still felt a bit like the odd man out in the group. Being the only one of the five who was a zanpakuto made Muramasa feel like a fish out of water. But it wasn't all that bad; they all got along well with each other even if Kaien did get on his nerves sometimes and Gin freaked him out a bit. Masutātorikkusutā was of course his closest companion out of the four and had the great knack for being both a pain in the ass as well as a good friend. He had no problems with Tousen but both Gin and Masutātorikkusutā had commented that he and Tousen were a lot alike in that they were "So serious and uptight…" Muramasa always ignored such comments however and he wasn't really sure how true the statements were.

"Breakfast is served…" Masutātorikkusutā stated using a horrid sounding English accent.

Eggs, beacon, toast, and sausage, were all spread out on the table. Gin and Kaien immediately started drooling like a couple of bull dogs. They both filled their plates up at lightning speed and proceeded to devour their food with table manners from hell. Muramasa rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in only a few hours and Tousen simply walked to the counter that held the coffee machine to pour himself a cup and avoid the terrible manners of his companions. Masutātorikkusutā soon took notice of the behavior of two of his house guests and stopped them from their foolish actions by walking up behind them and shoved their heads down into the table top.

"Hey now; what's you thinks you doin' Sutāto?" Gin asked with a bit of difficultly since his cheek was being smacked against the counter.

"Stopping you two from acting like a couple of pigs." Masutātorikkusutā stated simply.

"Yoth stuit fuakor lite uth gotd!" Kaien stated (Or tried to since his mouth was jammed against the table.)

"What!" Masutātorikkusutā questioned.

"Me thinks he said, 'You stupid fucker let us go.' but I isn't completely sure's." Gin offered.

"Oh...Hey watch it boy!" Masutātorikkusutā hollered putting more pressure on the back of Kaien's head.

"Watch your mouth my friend." Masutātorikkusutā stated dangerously. "And act like human beings when you eat."

Masutātorikkusutā released Gin and Kaien and they both continued to eat but in a much more civilized manner. Muramasa glanced at Tousen and saw that he was actually grinning at Masutātorikkusutā's actions from behind his coffee cup. 'It's going to be a long day…' Muramasa thought to himself as he ate. Masutātorikkusutā exited the kitchen for a moment and returned with several suitcases much to Muramasa's confusion. Gin, Tousen, and Kaien all seemed to know what was going on however.

"That time of year again?" Kaien asked; his voice filled with excitement.

"Yes…Yes it is." Masutātorikkusutā answered.

"Sweet!" Kaien remarked.

"So what is the plan for this trip of ours?" Tousen asked quietly.

"The first group heads out today and holds down the fort for about a week and a half. Then the next group packs the gear and heads out and rendezvous' with the first group."

'What on earth is he talking about now?' Muramasa wondered to himself.

"That's all well and great; but what's gonna happen if we gets ourselves caught?" Gin asked actually sounding a bit concerned.

"Don't be a chicken about everything Gin!" Kaien butted in.

"I isn't bein' a chicken…I'm jusy sayin' that ol' Sutāto here got's to be care if he's a goin' into da heart of Soul Reaper country." Gin retorted.

"Not to worry my foxy friend; if trouble arises I can handle it easy." Masutātorikkusutā stated as he flashed a wide, toothy grin.

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Muramasa finally voiced what he had been thinking for the past few minutes.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'." Masutātorikkusutā demanded.

"What are you talking about…?" Muramasa repeated again.

"Ahh… I've already explained this once before!" Masutātorikkusutā hollered in mild exasperation.

Reaching into one of his pockets Masutātorikkusutā pulled out a neatly rolled piece of paper and tossed it across the table in Muramasa's direction. Muramasa unrolled the piece of paper and quickly read it. It was an advertisement for a concert; one being performed by Masutātorikkusutā's band. 'So that includes me I guess.' Muramasa thought as he noticed the date at the bottom; May 29th.

"I do remember this actually." Muramasa said.

"Excellent!" Masutātorikkusutā cried in victory.

"However the concert is on the 29th and today is only the 15th." Muramasa stated.

"Yeah so…" Masutātorikkusutā asked not getting the point.

"So way are you doing all the way out to Nihon* two weeks early?" Muramasa asked as though he were speaking to a four year old.

"Well… I have an old friend of mine who lives in my old home town which is where the concert is going down. We haven't seen each other in a long time so I figured I would head out early and hang with her awhile before we have to play the show."

"HER!" Kaien screamed; his voice going up about five octaves.

"Don't even think about it." Masutātorikkusutā warned quickly before Kaien could even think of finishing his thoughts.

"Well have fun with that." Muramasa said.

"I'm not going alone genius." Masutātorikkusutā interjected.

"Oh? Then who is going with you?" Muramasa questioned.

"Why do you think I had you get up so early?" Masutātorikkusutā asked as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Huh?" Muramasa questioned again still not getting it.

"Baka*! You're the one who's coming with me!"

**Author's note:**

***-****Japanese Dictionary**

**Gomennasi-**** Sorry**

**Kyōfu no sakebi****- ****The name of Masutātorikkusutā's** **zanpakuto. It means ****'Screaming Terror'.**

**Nihon**-**the Japanese word for Japan (seriously they call Japan nihon in Japan; weird right?)**

**Baka****- ****Idiot**

**Yosh- ****prefect (or awesome in my personal translation!)**

**Arigato- ****Thank-you**

***1- ****I say this because my parents remind me of buffalo's when they snore and it's hilarious. BTW: Kaien was the one snoring and I have always thought of him as a person would be really loud and roll around in their sleep.:)**

***2-**** Another name for my parents when they are snoring so loud.**

***3- ****Ok; there is a reason I took the time to mention that ****Masutātorikkusutā**** is left handed. Here it is…**

**So of all the soul reapers in bleach that have been named so far (about 96 of them) 54 of them have zanpakuto's who's abilities we do not know and have not seen. This leaves 42 shinigami with zanpakuto's whose powers we have seen or know about. And of those 42 individuals only 4 have been shown to be left handed. All soul reapers hold their swords with both hands at some point but you will also see them swing their swords with one hand as well. That is the hand that they favor and most likely use to write and things like that. It surprised me that the ratio between ****left and right handed soul reapers ****was 38 to 4. So I decided to make ****Masutātorikkusutā**** left handed. (I am**** not**** counting ****Shunsui Kyōraku**** and ****Jūshirō Ukitake**** as left ****handed since they technically have two swords instead of one**** and it is hard to tell which hand is the dominate one****.) **

***4- ****What does Muramasa mean by that? Well I won't tell you now because it will spoil it but you may guess to my in a review if you like. I shall thank you much if you guess correctly; you should be able to get if you pay attention.**

***5-****Personal experience right here; I dropped something super heavy on my foot and then my brother started to freak me out cause he said it was all black and purple and that it would have to be cut off. I almost cried because I really thought I would lose my foot. Then my mom told me that my brother was lying and I slapped him in the jaw. :P**

***6- ****Another personal experience; apparently I am so strong that I can almost yank someone****'s**** arm out of its socket in one tug. The people I help up say it all the time. **

***7- ****It is part of the title for a reason. I can't wake up to an alarm clock so my mom acts as my human alarm clock instead. :p**

***8- ****I have a brass knuckle****,**** like a legit one. So I let ****Masutātorikkusutā**** borrow them for the story. (Remember them they came in later on.)**

***9- ****I came up with this name and I liked it so it stayed. I do not thank that any band called this exists so I should be good. If a band with this name does exist then I do not own them or their songs in any way, shape, or form.**

***10- ****Despicable Me reference! I love that movie! (I do not own it though; wish I did.)**

***11- ****Funny story; so my family was at a party and someone spilled their beer in the yard. Ten minutes later my brother calls me over and says "Look at these Roly-Polies!" I thought he was crazy but as I looked I realized that the Roly-Polies had been covered in the ****spilled alcohol and were actually staggering about like a drunken person. Funny as hell; my brother and I watched them for a whole hour!**

* * *

**This chapter is sort of long in my opinion; my writing teacher has told my before that I need to add more detail to my writing so I'm playing around with that. But I wanted to explain and introduce the other characters in this chapter and how they interact with each other. I knew I was going to add more characters but it took a long time to decide who would be in 'The Gang' as I call them.**

**However all the people in the group are alike in that the world believes them to be dead but they aren't.**

**Also; if you didn't catch on Masutātorikkusutā has a total of three nicknames.**

**Most people either call him by his full name or Masutā.**

**His Zanpakuto calls him Kusutā however and Gin calls him Sutāto all of which are just different parts of his name. There is no real reason for this it is just something they do.**

** Also I hope no one minds the way I had Gin talk. If you**** every read the english subs for the oringinal Japanese episodes the words are alot like that so I thought I would see how it worked. (Personally I think it's cute:) **

**Ok Important Info:**** I am having a problem with my time line that I originally set up**** for the story**** so here is a clearer version. ****My story begins a year after the defeat of Aizen in the Winter War. Muramasa has been living with ****Masutātorikkusutā**** for two years; a year before and after Aizen's defeat. Gin and Tousen have been around for one year because Aizen killed both of them on the day he invaded Karakura Town. Kaien has been with ****Masutātorikkusutā**** the longest time which is about ten years in the human world. However the official time skip in the Bleach series after the defeat of Aizen is 17 months. So while my story does take place after Aizen's defeat it does not take place after the**** complete**** time skip. Sorry for any confusions.**

**Also before anyone asks; "But Kaien was only killed shortly before Aizen invaded Karakura Town so how could he have been with Masutātorikkusutā for ten years?"**

**Here is my theory; when Kaien's body was burned and ended u****p in Hueco Mundo it was still being****controlled by**** the hollow that had been inside of**** him before****.**** However in order to survive the hollow knew that it had to keep moving from creature to creature in order to get stronger so it could defend itself. So at some point the hollow transferred from Kaien's body into another but still retained part of Kaien's essence (his soul reaper powers, memories, etc.). So without a driving force behind it Kaien's body (which ****was no longer living because it**** had no soul) was dead. However in Hueco Mundo there are still plenty of hollows that would have gone after the body. However ****Masutātorikkusutā**** who had left Soul Society long before Kaien's time found the body and restored its soul. And Kaien would have been with ****Masutātorikkusutā**** since then (about ten years in the human world.) Then when the 9th espada was born he absorbed the hollow that had absorbed Kaien and gained both of their abilities and memories. This was how he fought with Rukia and was able to toy with her mind. But the 9****th**** espada was not really Kaien he just took on that f****orm for his fight with Rukia so ****that the battle would be in his ****favor. ****Masutātorikkusutā**** would have also revived Gin, Tousen and Muramasa in the same way he did Kaien.**** And the resurrection would have healed any damage done to the bodies or any natural deformities. Which in Tousen's case would basically mean that he is no longer blind (whic****h in my story he is not just FWI****.) And for Muramasa it would mean all the hollow reiatsu**** he absorbed would be removed**** and the damage it caused to his body would also be healed****. (****This is just ****a theory I came**** up with for this story; it has no real credibility I just came up with it to help explain the time gaps.)**

**Last Thing: **

**Ok so I wanted to**** explain the appearance of ****Masutātorikkusutā****'s zanpakuto**** and its abilities**** in the story but I never found a good place to put it. So I'm putting it right here!**

**In its sealed state Kyōfu no sakebi takes the form of a standard katana. **

**The sheath is a pitch black color with a blood red strip of cloth tied around it so that Masutātorikkusutā can carry it around.**

**Masutātorikkusutā**** is left handed so the handle of the blade ****rests on his right shoulder and the sword crosses his back so that the end of the sheath rests above his left hip.**** His other Zanpakuto ****crosses his back in the opposite direction (I can't tell you about this sword right ****now but I will say that its sheath is a dark read and it is tied to ****Masutātorikkusutā****'s back with a dark purple strip of cloth; that should be good enough info for now.****)**

**The guard is shaped like a triangle and each of the points has a prong-like extension that comes out about two inches from the guard itself. Both the guard and blade collar (the thin sheet of metal the wraps around the sword just above the guard at the end of the blade) are gold in color.**

**The blade is straight except for just above the blade collar. Above the blade collar the sword jets out in three places to form a serrated patch in the sword. The three points stick out about three inches from the rest of the blade and because of them Masutātorikkusutā has a small section of the sheath for the blade cut out so the blade can rest easily in the scabbard. **

**The Ray Skin which is the part of the hilt that is under the core warp on the hilt is black in color. **

**Unlike most Zanpakuto's that only have one color of cord wrap on the hilt Kyōfu no sakebi was two different colored cord wraps. One is green and the other is red; they both wrap around the hilt in a spiral so that the underlying Ray Skin cannot be seen like on most other Zanpakuto's. **

**The pommel or bottom flat part of the hilt has two small prongs on it that stick out from the pommel in 45 degree angles and they both resemble bat wings.**

**Shikai State:**

**The command Masutātorikkusutā uses to enter Skikai mode is** **Karera no tame ni dai koewoageru****: Kyōfu no sakebi ****which ****would be roughly translated as****Holler**** For Them****:**** Screaming Terror. **

**The form of the Zanpakuto would change from a normal katana into a sword that would be close to the size of the Skikai form of Ichigo's Zangetsu. Unlike Zangetsu however the back edge of Kyōfu no sakebi's blade would not be straight. Instead it would curve like a normal katana would.**

**The prongs of the triangle guard would grow to be a foot long and instead of sticking straight out they would curve up until they were parallel with the blade. The blade collar would change colors to black but the guard would remain gold. **

**The three serrated points on the blade would become six inches long and change shape slightly. The first one would curve til the tip was parallel with the rest of the blade and the last one would curve til it was parallel with the hilt. The middle one would still stay straight.**

**The hilt would be the same except that the two bat wings on the pommel would come together and form a pike about four inches long; the pike would stick straight out of the pommel and could be used to stab someone. In Shikai the green and red cords on the hilt extend to form a green and red tassel that hangs part the hilt of the sword about two feet.**

**Shikai Powers:**

**Masutātorikkusutā and Kyōfu no sakebi have an incredible close relationship as Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto. Like with all Soul Reapers Masutātorikkusutā has trained extensively with his zanpakuto and has mastered four different shikai techniques. **

**The first is ****Ōgoe: Kyōfu no sakebi ****which mean**** Holler: Screaming Terror**

**Kyōfu no sakebi will emit a series of high pitched noises in fast section. Every person has a frequency of sound that they can't stand to hear even if they normally wouldn't be able to hear it. Kyōfu no sakebi goes through all sound frequencies at a rapid speed and the wielder can determine which frequency causes the person pain. They can then amplify the sound to an incredibly high level that will cause the person sensitive to it to collapse in extreme pain. The pain can be so intense that the victim well be unable to move and defend themselves. Even if more than one enemy is coming at them Masutātorikkusutā can use his high spiritual pressure to allow Kyōfu no sakebi to lock onto multiple frequencies at one time. Meaning that he can incapacitate many enemies at once. This ability allows Masutātorikkusutā to either take out large groups of enemies in an instant or use the momentary confusion to flee.**

**The second**** technique is called****Mimi o konran sa seru: Kyōfu no sakebi****which is ****Confuse Their ****Ears: Screaming Terror****.**

**Kyōfu no sakebi can form a barrier with sound frequencies that causes opponents to lose their ability to hear anything. This causes it to be hard for enemies to locate Masutātorikkusutā in battle putting them at a dangerous disadvantage.**

**The third**** ability is called ****Tengokutodjigoku ni naku: Kyōfu no sakebi**** meaning ****Cry to Heaven and Hell: Screaming Terror.**

**This technique allows the spirit of Kyōfu no sakebi to materialize and aid his master in battle. This is significant because the only other Zanpakuto to have such ability is Muramasa. However Muramasa is able to materialize himself because of his abilities as a Zanpakuto. Kyōfu no sakebi can materialize because the relationship between him and Masutātorikkusutā is so strong and their souls are in such harmony that Kyōfu no sakebi is able to materialize at will. In his physical form Kyōfu no sakebi takes on the form of a four foot tall black bat with large orange eyes and silted pupils. For his whole life both as a Soul Reaper and human Masutātorikkusutā had always had a fascination with bats so it makes sense that his Zanpakuto would take on the form of a bat. Kyōfu no sakebi's physical form has the ability to fly and swoop down on enemies. He also has razor sharp claws on his hands and feet that are strong enough to rip a person in half. He has two fangs that are about five inches in length and a bite can cause someone to become quite ill for up to two weeks. Kyōfu no sakebi's left wing was injured many years ago and is tattered but he can still fly very fast and maneuver quickly to avoid attacks. Whenever Kyōfu no sakebi is in this form and not fighting he rides around on his masters back for safety and to 'watch over his master' as he puts it.**

**The final technique is****Aka no surasshu ga naite iru: Kyōfu no sakebi****which translates to ****Crying Red Slash****: Screaming Terror.**

**How this technique works is that Masutātorikkusutā will pull a large amount of his reiatsu into the blade of Kyōfu no sakebi and it glows bright red. Once Masutātorikkusutā has gathered his reiatsu in the blade he swings it out and a column of red spiritual pressure forms and is shoot at its target. Masutātorikkusutā can swing the blade horizontal, diagonal, or vertical. **

**There is also a form of this technique that Kyōfu no sakebi can use in his physical form. His claws glow red and he releases his own separate attack. Kyōfu no sakebi and Masutātorikkusutā often use this technique together to cause more damage to their opponent. **

**All Soul Reapers must fight with their Zanpakuto in order to gain new techniques so Masutātorikkusutā has fought with Kyōfu no sakebi five times. It is unclear just how powerful Kyōfu no sakebi and Masutātorikkusutā actually are or how close they are to reaching their full potential.**

**Bankai Power:**

**The most powerful technique Masutātorikkusutā and Kyōfu no sakebi have in their arsenal.**

**The command for this technique is ****Bankai-****Karera no mimi ga shukketsu suru****: ****Kyōfu no sakebi****which means ****Make Their Ears Bleed: Screaming Terror.**

**Masutātorikkusutā holds the blade up over his head and then speaks the summoning incantation. After the incantation is completed the whole sword glows a dark red and literally disappears by breaking into thousands of small shards. The shards completely disappear and can longer be seen. However when the shards disappear they are still there just super tiny. The invisible shards being to emit sound frequencies like in the blades shikai form but because the shards at everywhere the noise is super charged. True to the bankai's name the sound is so immense that it can cause someone's eardrums to burst. Masutātorikkusutā doesn't use this technique unless he absolutely has to because he himself it partially deaf in his right ear and knows how much damage the ability of his sword can have on someone.**

**This bankai doesn't actually have a physical form at all which can leave Masutātorikkusutā open to attack. However he has a second Zanpakuto that he would use in that case. (Normally a Soul Reaper can only have one Zanpakuto but this is my story and for the sake of the story Masutātorikkusutā has two. But as I said you won't learn about the second one until later on in the story.) **

**Ah gee… sorry about all the explanatory shit but it is necessary to understand the story. **

**NEXT CHAPTER-THE PLANE RIDE TO JAPAN**

**But where in Japan? READ TO DISCOVER! **

**Peace Out!**

_**Virgo-24**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love for the Lost and Broken**

**Hello again! **

**Chapter three is here!**

"…"**-Speaking '…'-Thoughts (…)-Extra Info *- Other Random Stuff **

**Thanks to ****Grimm-Inuoka004****- I'm feeling a lot better now; although my nose is still stopped up a bit. But your message was nice to read! Thank-you much!**

**Okay; so I decided to go ****into the past a little bit and write some flashbacks about how Muramasa came to live with Masutātorikkusutā**** and Kaien. (Remember Gin and Tousen are not there yet.) The ****flashbacks will always be there own chapter but**** will hopefully be short****er than a whole chapter****.****Okay… so I said that the third chapter would be about the trip to Japan. Well I lied! (Not really lying though…) The truth is that I'm going on a trip for a whole week… WITH NO COMPUTER! (AHHH I'm gonna die!) So I didn't have time to finish the chapter I had planned on writing****… so I decided to write a shorter flashback chapter. It won't be the only one but this is to tide the readers over until I get home to write the next full chapter. Sorry about the wait you guys! (Note… if you really, really, really don't want to read this or any other flashbacks you don't have to. But if you want to just click the 'next' button at the bottom of the chapter page. (Come on you know you want to.****) **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing bu****t the storyline, my OC, and my OC's Zanpakuto and its powers.**** Everything else is Tite Kubo's. **

**Chapter starts…NOW! (Or at least the flashback does :p)**

**Flashback: 2 years ago (Masutātorikkusutā's POV)**

"You worry too much about nothing at all Kusutā**."**

"It is the duty of the Soul Reaper to destroy the hollows Kyōfu**."**

"I am aware of that master but you yourself said that the odd reiatsu you sensed was not that of a hollow."

"Yes I did say that but it did have similarities so we can't be too careful."

"Agreed but; I don't sense the reiatsu anymore… in fact it seems to have disappeared altogether."

Kyōfu was correct; the strange reiatsu had disappeared a few days ago but it was weird because I had felt the same spiritual presence several times before in the hollow forests until it suddenly disappeared. So for the past few days I had come to Hueco Mundo trying to locate the origin of the oddity. However as Kyōfu had observed the reiatsu had gone and vanished altogether. Sighing in defeat I moved to open a **Senkaimon****1*******and return to the World of the Living. But before I was able to open the portal a large pulse of reiatsu traveled through the area with such force that it shook the dead, withered trees of the Menos Forest.

"What in the world was that?" Kyōfu asked with worry.

"I don't know; but that reiatsu was the same as the one that we have been sensing for a while now."I answered grabbing Kyōfu's hilt.

"So… what shall we do master?"

"Figure not where and what it's coming from of course."I replied with a smirk as I took off in the direction the pulse of energy had originated.

"Ah yes…always running head long into the path of danger... I should expect no different."

"You know you love it Kyōfu." 

"Yeah right…"

Ten minutes later had me standing in the middle of a clearing in the Menos Forest. Even though there were no trees in the way no sun came down to brighten the area up. There is no sun in Hueco Mundo after all; it was making it really hard to see if something was there or not.

"I don't see shit…"

"Me neither; perhaps the reiatsu came from somewhere else."

"Maybe…but I was sure it came from right around here."

"Hey what's that… over there against that tree?" Kyōfu asked.

Turning my head I searched for what it was that Kyōfu had seen. Soon I found it; leaning against a large tree at the edge of the clearing was a humanoid figure. I ventured closer in an attempt to get a better look at the person. It was still too dark to see clearly so I flared out my spiritual energy. The red flame appeared around me and provided enough light to see by. I was finally able to get a good look at the figure against the tree. The person's body was slumped and their head was down. Their dark brown, messy hair completely covered their face but I was certain that the person was male. His cloths looked similar to an arrancar's outfit; it was white with purple designs on it. The man's outfit also sported a collar that was made of soft-looking, greyish white fur. Slowly I pulled out my sword and began using the hilt to poke the apparently unconscious man.

"What in god's name are you doing!" Kyōfu shouted.

"Trying to see in the poor fellow's alive or not." I answered simply; was it not that obvious?

"By poking him with the hilt of your weapon?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Ugh…You are absolutely ridiculous Kusutā**.**_**" **_Kyōfu stated in annoyance.

I ignored Kyōfu's comment at the moment as I continued to inspect the man before me. It was then that I noticed two things I had previously overlooked during my initial observation. The first thing was that the man's entire outfit was covered with rips, snags, and smudges of dirt; it looked as though he had been in a nasty fight of some sort. The second was a large stain on the man's clothes. It was coming from a tear in his clothes just above his waist on the left side of his body. The stain was red; and it glistened in the light given off by my reiatsu. My eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"Fuck!"I found myself cursing aloud.

"What's the problem?" Kyōfu asked me quickly.

"He's hurt bad; I think he was in a fight. Judging by the injuries I'd say it was a sword that caused this puncture. He's lost a lot of blood as well." I stated as I knelt down in front of the injured man to try and help him. My actions were interrupted as Kyōfu decided to take this moment to yell straight into my ears.

'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!'

"What is your problem?"I yelled back.

'You can't help him!'

"Why in the name of hell not?"I asked in confusion.

'He's the enemy that's why not!'

"How do you know he is an enemy?"

'He's wearing an arrancar's uniform; of course he's the enemy!'Kyōfu continued to shout and it was starting to make my ears ring.

"Actually an arrancar's outfit is exactly like a Soul Reaper's except theirs are white not black."I stated matter-o-factly.

'It doesn't matter what he's wearing; his reiatsu is proof that he is an arrancar.'Kyōfu shoot back in agitation.

"No I said the reiatsu was **similar **to an arrancar's but not exactly the same." I countered Kyōfu again.

'I still say he's an arrancar.'Kyōfu insisted.

"Why is that?"

'Kusutā he's wearing the same shoes as a Gillian; he has to be some level of a hollow**.'**Kyōfu stated as though it was the must obvious thing in the world.

"That is true; he does have similar shoes to that of the Menos Grande's." I responded noticing the man's pointed white-grey shoes for the first time. "I don't think I would ever be able to wear such a shoe; it just looks uncomfortable."

'Kusutā…focus**.'**Kyōfu stated flatly.

"Yes of course…howeverGillian shoes still don't meanthat he is an arrancar or even a hollow at all."

"Well; if he isn't a hollow then **what **is he? "Kyōfu snapped.

"I do not know; but it may not even matter."I stated as I continued to jab the man with the hilt of Kyōfu no sakebi.

"I think that this poor guy is no longer among the living."

"Oh?"

"Yes… I do believe that his injuries got the best on him."I said as I started to make a move to stand back up.

I felt bad but if he was already dead then there was nothing I could do for him. However as I went to stand my previous belief that the man had passed on was shattered as he let out a groan and shifted slightly. He then brought his right arm up and across his waist to rest atop his bloody abdomen. At that moment I saw that the injured man had long nails; really long nails actually. They looked to by about nine inches in length; 'So odd…' I thought to myself. I was careful to avoid them; they may have been dull but it would still be no good to get clawed by them.

'So you aren't dead after all; my friend.' I thought to myself.

'So… what will you do now master?' Kyōfu questioned.

'…I'm going to help him.'I responded to Kyōfu inside of my mind as I moved to heal the strange man's serious wound before it bleed anymore.

'Very well...'Kyōfu sighed in defeat.

Without another word I began to pool my reiatsu in preparation to activate one of the few healing technique I knew. However before I could complete the process a powerful spiritual pressure crashed down on me like a ton of bricks.

"What the hell…"I wondered aloud in confusion.

I quickly realized that the dark, oppressive energy was coming from the man in front of me. His reiatsu spiked sharply; the black and red flames engulfing his body. He groaned loudly in pain; I knew something was really wrong but I didn't know what. The man continued to shift and make noises of discomfort; he was suffering greatly I could tell. It had something to do with the energy around him; the energy may have been coming from his body but it almost seemed as though the reiatsu didn't belong in the man's body at all. He leaned forward, clutching the left side of his head tautly.

"Hey what's wrong!"I asked in concern.

"Master look out!"

Everything happened in slow motion at this point… it was the oddest of things. Kyōfu called out for me to move but even I wasn't quick enough. The first thing to happen was sound; I heard it in my ears like cannon fire. The sound of tearing flesh; I mentally noted that it wasn't the same as a single slash from a sword. No; this was multiple slashes at almost exactly the same time. After sound came taste; I had opened my mouth in shock when I had heard the sickening noise. An odd warmth entered my mouth and all I tasted was the heavy twang of salt and the strong heat of the liquid. After taste was the smell; half of taste is smell after all. I could smell the sweat on my face; mixed with the overpowering scent of copper. Next was sight; the liquid flew everywhere; I saw it shoot through the air in front of my face. It splattered onto the face and clothes of the man in front of me. It flowed down his abnormally long nails onto his fingers and hand; it was shining a bright red color. Finally came the sense of touch; I clearly felt the touch of the unknown warmth flowing down my right cheek. It flowed quickly and I could tell there was a lot of it. Then the feeling get worse; the warmth of the flowing liquid was replaced with a deep, burning. It was as if someone had pressed a hot fire-poker against my face in five different places only about an inch apart from each other. It burned like wildfire and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Using **shunpo****2******* I moved about fifteen feet away from the injured man and immediately slammed my right hand against my right cheek. Bad idea; the pain increased as I put more pressure on it. I drew my hand away and inspected it; it was almost completely covered in a thick layer of fire-engine red… blood…my blood. I could feel it flowing down my cheek onto my neck and the top of my shirt. Great; I now I had five gouges in my face that are bleeding my out **like a stuck pig*3**. The man had lashed out at me with the same arm he had brought up to clutch his head with. His long nails had dug into my face from the edge of my cheek-bone just under my right eye all the way down my cheek in a diagonal slash to the bottom of my chin. The five slashes were still pouring out blood and I had no way to stop them; at this rate I could be in a lot of trouble.

"**DAMN IT****!"**I shouted in rage and pain.

I returned my attention to the man that had attacked me; he was getting to his feet now. He was shaky and wobbly but he was able to get to his feet all the same. He then brought his other arm up and clutched the other side of his head; I was still unable to see the man's face and he continued to act as though he was in pain. The way he was gripping and shaking his head; it looked like he was fighting with something. Not a physical something but something that seemed to be **inside **of his head. He screamed then… his voice was deep and I could still hear the pain in that scream. I made me jump slightly it was so unexpected.

'What… what is going on with him?'I thought to myself.

He screamed again as small white particles appeared seemingly out of nowhere around his head. The particles began to compile then form and shape around the man's head. My eyes widened as I recognized what was going on. It was a hollow mask. The mask continued to form until it was completed; the mask had two long horns sticking out from the top at an angle. The bottom half of the mask seemed to have teeth from one side to the other; two of the teeth were longer than the rest and looked like fangs. Even from this far away I could see two glowing red eyes staring at me through the silted eye holes of the mask.

"I knew he was a Hollow! Kyōfu shouted in accusation.

"No Kyōfu; something still isn't right here."

"What do you mean? The proof is right there! He took a part of your face off!" Kyōfu continued to shout.

"His reiatsu still isn't that of a hollow; it is similar but not the same. I think that he somehow has Hollows inside of his body and they are causing what we are seeing now."

"You're crazy! How can someone have Hollows **inside **of them! It isn't even possible!" Kyōfu hollered in opposition.

"I don't get it either; but it most be possible because I'm certain that it is what is happening right in front of us."

"Impossible!"Kyōfu protected loudly.

"Apparently not…"I muttered back.

The man screamed again, louder than before; the newly formed mask distorting his voice. In an instant his neck and head snapped back at an impossible angle. His arms shook violently as they were forced away from his head and down to his side by an invisible force. The area of the man's chest where his heart was pulsated loudly. I could see the hollow hole open and close with every ominous pulse. The man hollered out again as the pulses continued and got faster.

'Shit! The Hollows are trying to take complete control of his body.'I thought as I watched the masked man lift his right arm towards his chest in a futile attempt to get the pulsing hole in his chest to stop aching.

"Well… what do we do about it now?" Kyōfu asked.

"Simple…"I answered after a moment of thinking. "I'm going to force all the Hollows out of his body."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Come on; have a little bit of faith in me!"

"I have more faith in you than anything else Master; it's the Hollows inside of that guy that I'm worried about."

"Don't worry Kyōfu; just sit back and leave it to me." I said reassuringly.

"Sit back; you mean you're gonna fight him on your own? I'm hurt…"

"Don't be… It's just that a blade is no good for a sealing kidō. And I'd hate it if my partner got hurt by accident."

"I'm glad that you are so concerned about my safely."

"Like always my friend."

"Indeed… now get ready; he is attacking!"

I returned my attention to the Hollow-possessed man just in time to see him forming a small purple sphere of energy in his hand. He aimed it at me and a barrage of small purple disks came straight towards me in an instant.

'Great… the Hollows inside of him are strong enough that he can fire a **Bala*****4**.'I thought as I used flash step to avoid the attack.

My opponent didn't move from where he stood; his red eyes did watch me however. It felt like they were digging into my soul. I had to remove the Hollow's from his body quickly before they could take over his whole being. This of course was a lot easier said than done unfortunately. Although only the Hollow mask had formed at this point if I didn't stop the Hollow's they would continue to take control of this guy's mind. The more control they got the more like a Hollow he would become until there was no more conscious thought in his head at all; just a mindless killing machine. I would have to remove the Hollow's and destroy them quickly.

The masked man moved again; so fast that I was unable to keep up with him. Then he lunged at me; the fingers on his right hand close together like a spear flying straight for my chest… I dodged the attack with ease however. Over and over again; same attack and same dodge. I was searching desperately for an opening to restrain my attacker but he was moving so fast that is was impossible.

'Hey Kyōfu; it looks like I may need your help in this fight after all.' I said to Kyōfu inside of my mind.

'Oh…do you now? You actually mean that you need my help?'

'Come on Kyōfu don't be like that.'I complained.

'Alright then; fire away Masutātorikkusutā.'

'All right, here we go!'

In a flash I drew my Zanpakuto and pointed it at my attacker. "Ōgoe-Kyōfu no sakebi…"I spoke aloud. I didn't hear anything of course; I wasn't supposed to anyways. The noise was meant for the enemy; that was one of the many things my Zanpakuto has the power to do. A moment later the hollowfied man screamed; his voice demonically deep from the Hollows inside of him. He continued to scream as he fell to his knees and tried to cover his ears. The Hollow mask got in the way of the man's hands so he could not actually cover his ears. However; the mask didn't help to lessen the pain he was in and his long nails actually dug into the sides of the mask as he attempted to block out the noise but to no avail. I was completely deaf to the sound that was causing him so much pain. Sense it is my Zanpakuto's power and it could put me on my knees as well if I were to hear it as well. I had never heard the sound that Kyōfu was able to generate but from what he had told me I knew that the noise was different for every person and that it was extremely painful. However it gave me the opening I needed.

'Thank-you Kyōfu…'

'Don't worry about it; just finish this before he gets up.'

I did just that as I spoke the incantation for one of the many kidō spells I knew.

"**Bakudō # 61: Rikujōkōrō****!*********5**"I shouted and instantly six triangles of light formed and slammed into the kneeling man's midsection. The hollowfied man slowly recovered from Kyōfu's attack only to let out a roar of rage as he tried to move but couldn't because of my capture spell. He continued to struggle to break the bonds around his waist but he was having no success with it. A white, gooey substance began to extend from his mask and form a chest plate; small spikes formed where his heart was located and curled in as the Hollow hole that had been pulsating up til now finally formed inside the ring of spikes. The goo continued down his upper arms where it hardened and formed two large curved blades that jetted out from his arms like scythes at his elbows.

'Good… he's contained but I have to hurry; that Bakudō won't hold for too long.' I thought as I began to chant the words of the complex kidō that would hopefully remove the Hollows from the man's body.

**"Black powers creep and crawl; across endless channels of loss and despair.**

**"Bleed dry the fighters; and nourish once again the victims.**

**Let the mask of the wraith be broken, reformed, and broken again.**

**The dark souls scream as they are cut from the wound; and destroyed by the sun.**

**Remove them now with the light; and cast them into the hell fire.**

**The wicked destroyed and the crooked vanquished for all eternity;**

**As the white warmth sweeps over the empty space; and purify it with acid rain."**

"**Bakudō # 85: ****Yami o kyohi *****6**…"

I spoke it all from memory; something that was really a pain in the ass to do. I felt the shining energy form in both my hands; two yellow spheres the size of apples. Nothing special at first glance; but this was in fact one of the few kidō spells designed specifically for removing the corrupt reiatsu of Hollows. I was really hoping this would work out; I had never had to use this technique and I wasn't completely sure if it would even work.

'No time to worry about that.' I thought as I heard the bonds around my opponents waist crack and shatter completely. I forced the two energy spheres together; they resisted for a moment but soon gave and joined into a single ball of bright energy. The hollowfied man roared again; so loud that it shook the trees around us as he charged me again. This time he aimed the large, curved blades on his elbows at my neck; trying to decapitate me. I stood still waiting for the last possible moment; I went to my knees in a flash as I heard the scrapping sound of the man's arm blades rubbing against one another as they came within inches of my neck. I sprang forward and thrust the glowing sphere in my hands straight into my attackers' chest. The ball slipped into the Hollow hole on the man's chest as I moved away and let it do its work. The sphere crackled and expanded out inside of the man's Hollow hole as he howled in pain. Then right before my eyes the kidō took effect; out of the back of the man's Hollow hole came the Hollows themselves. There was hundreds of Hollow! I had never seen so many in one place; and coming out of a person's body.

"What in the hell… how is such a thing possible?" Kyōfu asked in complete shock.

"I have no idea…" I said aloud as I watched even more Hollows flow out of their victims' body.

When all the Hollows had exited his body they were still unable to move because of the energy the kidō sphere was releasing. The mass of Hollows roared and thrashed around like mad; trying to free themselves in vain (I even saw some Gillian's in the mix; how could anyone even move with all that negative energy inside of them?). Then in a millisecond spears of light shot out from the sphere still lodged in the hole in the man's chest. Each spear hit its target; every head of the Hollows were impaled with a spear of light. The wounds didn't even bleed as the mass of Hollows slowly turned to ash and floated away. The kidō sphere expanded again; this time it completely engulfed the man it had just been inside of. I could no longer see just what was going on but I could sense it. The reiatsu of the Hollows that still resided in the man's body was being drawn out be the energy sphere. The bright yellow color of the sphere slowly darkened as the dark Hollow reiatsu was pulled from its resting place into the sphere itself. The sphere changed from bright yellow to dark yellow then on to a light brown and finally settled at a pitch black color. The pressure of the reiatsu was so heavy and dark that I was worried that the sphere would actually explode from the pressure being placed on it. Then; the sphere cracked… it was covered in deep cracks that looked like the ground out in the middle of the desert. The cracks went through the sphere completely; and slowly it disintegrated like the Hollows it had just destroyed. The sphere was gone and I could see the man again; he still looked hollowfied and I was afraid that my technique hadn't worked. I was proven wrong however as I saw his mask crack in half diagonally. The rest of his Hollow armor fell away; slamming into the ground where it broke into thousands of pieces and disappeared. His body swayed from side to side for a second and I knew he was going to drop at any moment. He fell forward then, his body finally giving out from the pressure of the Hollow reiatsu that had been inside of him. He would have smashed into the dusty earth but I used shunpo to get to him quickly and was able to support his weight and lower him to the ground where he rested on his back. He looked even more ruffed up then he was when I first approached him; I felt really sorry for him at this point.

"You should have gotten rid of him at the start." Kyōfu spoke in a low, sour tone.

"Kyōfu! What the hell!" I answered in horror at what he had said.

"He tried to kill youMasutātorikkusutā… and you're still trying to help him!"Kyōfu snapped at me again.

"The Hollows were trying to kill me; not him…so yes I'm still helping him Kyōfu." I stated evenly.

"Your stupidity never ceases to astound me Masutātorikkusutā."

"I'm not arguing with you over this."

"He is dangerous Masutātorikkusutā; you have the gashes to prove it! If you continue to help him you'll just be putting yourself at risk!"

"**Kyōfu****!"** I had never yelled at my partner in anger before but you bet your ass I yelled at him then. He didn't speak; I had shocked him for the first time in over four hundred years of being Zanpakuto and master. I felt bad but he was judging before he actually knew; that was one of the things that I could not stand. That was one of the things that had forced us both to leave Soul Society; judging what you had no comprehension of. I continued to speak but in a much calmer voice.

"You should know better than anyone how things go when others make assumptions about something before actually giving it a chance."

**"…..."**

I knew Kyōfu wanted to retort with a smart comment but his silence told me that he knew I was right and he couldn't say anything against it. No normal being would help the person that had just tried to kill them; but I've never really been one for normalcy. After all the shit Kyōfu and I went through with Soul Society I changed my way of thinking a lot. So even if I should consider the now unconscious man next to me an enemy I knew in my heart I couldn't make that call so lightly. I had managed to destroy all the Hollows that had been inside of him so I saw no danger in helping him at all. If anyone in Soul Society saw what I was doing they would die on site at the fact I was helping an enemy. Some would say I had 'lost my mind' or 'was getting soft' something like that. But I had learned long ago that everything Soul Society said and did was not always the correct answer to the problem. So I was gonna help the guy no matter what; maybe I was going soft but it didn't really matter to me. I pooled my reiatsu into my right palm and placed it over the deep wound on the man's abdomen. His face contorted in pain but he remained unconscious as I worked on healing the life threatening injury. As the wound began to close up and heal the man's body and facial expressions relaxed.

"There… the wound is closed now. All he needs now is some pain killers and a lot of rest." I muttered to myself.

"I hope you know what you're doing master." Kyōfu grumbled, finally giving in to my reasoning.

"Well… I've never been one to think ahead too much."I stated offhandedly.

"So the chances that I ever actually 'know what I'm doing' are not all that great either."

"Great…"Kyōfu stated in a drawn out sarcastic voice.

I ignored my partner for the second time that day; I was way too tired to bothering coming up with a retort. The kidō spell I used was very advanced and it had sapped a large chuck of my energy. So I let the sarcastic comment go for now and instead turned my attention to the five claw-like marks on my face. They had continued to bleed heavily and I was now worried I may actually bleed to death. I already felt a bit light-headed which was not a good sign at all.

"Great… at this rate I'll end up bleeding to death for sure."I grumbled as I tried to feel the exact extent of the wounds on my face but the scorching pain the contact caused prevented me from doing so.

I was mad…no; completely pissed in all honesty. I glared at the resting man across from me for a few seconds but knew that there was no point in it so I gave up. I was sort of mad at him for slashing up the side of my face; but I knew that it wasn't really his fault so I stopped glaring at him in favor of continuing to work on getting my wounds to stop bleeding. Again… not going so well. At this point I could do nothing but sit my tail down and chastise myself for being complacent enough to get clipped in the first place. Sighing aloud once again I turned my attention to 'my charge' once again.

"Well… can't get rid of you now, can I?" I asked knowing he wouldn't answer back.

'I probably wouldn't even if I could though. I can feel your energy… I sense you're not such a bad guy at all. Funny… your energy reminds me of a family member I had back before I died and became a Soul Reaper. **Like my brother's*7**… you must both act about the same then.'

**Author's**** Note:**

**(Foreign words and extra stuff are together this time because I must explain certain things in detail or it will drive me crazy.)**

**1* Senkaimon- ****'**_**World Penetration Gate' **_**Used by the S****h****inigami to travel between Soul Society and the World of the Living. (You've seen them before; I know you have. ;) **

**2***** Shunpo- **_**'Flash steps**__**' **_**movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow****. It is a form of ****Hohō****-**_**'Fast Movement'**_**. (You've seen this technique as well. I always wanted to be able to use this ability. So I can get places faster and get behind my brother quickly and smack his head when he's being a dummy. ****)**

**3*********-****Lord of the Rings reference! ****In the third movie when Frodo is captured by the orc's and tries to untie his bonds the one orc catches him and goes to stab him in the gut and 'bleed him like a stuck pig'. Ouch! Sounds like it would hurt!**

**4* Bala- ****Spanish for 'Bullet', Japanese for '****Hollow Bullet****'. Technique used by arrancar's only. (Muramasa is able to use it because ****the Hollow reaitsu is turning**** him into an arrancar. You should know that already but my brother has taught me that things that are meant to be common knowledge are not always so.) A bala is smaller than a cero but about twenty times faster and has more concussive force to it. (Again that should also be common knowledge.) **

**5*****Bakudō # 61: Rikujōkōrō****- ****A form of ****Kidō**** (****Kidō ****means 'spirit way' or 'demon way'…just FYI). It falls into the class of ****Kidō**** called ****Bakudō**** (****Bakudō**** means 'way of binding'… again just FYI). You've seen this technique before as well; the English translation would be '****Way of ****Binding #61: Six-Staff Light Prison'. ****(I**** find that the ****Kidō**** spells sound cooler in Japanese then if you were to say it in ****English ;****)**

**6* ****Bakudō # 85: Yami o kyohi****- ****Ok this spell (as far as I know) is completely make up…by me. Yeah I know right! Tell me what you think of the incantation for the spell; it took my twenty minutes to get it the way I wanted it****.****(I think it sounds like something a Soul Reaper would actually say; all dark and long and…stu****ff; 0..0)**** I made it # 85**** since**** the strength of the ****Kidō**** spell goes from 1 (being the weakest) up to 99 (being the strongest)****. Anything above 90 is ****usually ****forbidden and anything below 80 seemed a little weak for a technique that could destroy so many Hollows at once so 85 sounded the best to me. ****In English the spell would be translated as 'Way of Binding #85: Rejecting the Darkness or Rejection of Darkness'.**

**7*- ****Yes; ****Masutātorikkusutā**** had a brother before he died. I'll tell you guys about that later though; in another flashback chapter. It is an important thing that Muramasa reminds ****Masutātorikkusutā**** of his brother though. At this point ****Masutātorikkusutā**** doesn't really know how Muramasa normally behaves but he believes that a person's energy (Reaitsu/Spiritual Pressure) in a since dictates how someone acts. Also; normally someone who becomes a Soul Reaper or a Hollow can'****t**** remember their life as a human. However; ****Masutātorikkusutā**** isn't a normal person at all. I****'ll elaborate more on that later as well.**

**Ok that's all for now! (Remember… I'm going on a trip for a week and I won't be back home to my computer till next Friday. Sorry Sorry Sorry! I hope anyone who cares at all will be patient until I can get back! Thank-you all! (And I'll even tell you guys where I'm going! Gatlinburg Tennessee!) It's my graduation trip me and my Grandma are taking! Finally out of High School! I'm leaving tomorrow morning; so excited!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter alright since it was a rush job and all... **

**Love to all readers and reviewers!**

**Peace Out!**

_**Virgo-24**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love for the Lost and Broken**

**Author's Note: **

**Hello again my lovely readers and reviewers!**

**Ok so remember when I said I would be away for a week last Friday? Well I did go to Tennessee as was the plan however the hotel screwed up the reservations so I had to come home early. I know right? Honestly! That sort of sucked but at the same time it's ok. The reason it is ok...**

**1). I was able to get back to my computer and type up another chapter for all you awesome people out there.**

**2). I was still able to do a lot of cool stuff in Gatlinburg and Pigeon Forge**** even though the trip was cut short****! **

**I hope you all liked the flashback chapter I did since it wasn't my original plan (if I had known my trip was going to be cut short I wouldn't have worried with it at all :/).**

**OH! I almost forgot! Guess what I bought in Pigeon Forge?**

**A miniature version of Zangetsu! HELLZ YEAH!**

**That defiantly makes up for the hotel problem. ;) **

**I had a choice between Renji's sword, Kenpachi's sword, Yumichika's sword, and the shikai or bankai form of Zangetsu… I got the shikai form. I originally wanted Zangetsu's bankai form but my brother started flipping out because he thought the hilt was the Nazi symbol… dummy. I tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen to my so I gave up (sigh) if anyone has a little brother or sister you know what I mean.**

**Anyways here is chapter 3 (since the last chapter was a flashback!) it may be shorter than the last ones.**

"…"**-Talking '…'-Thoughts (...)-Extra Info**

***-Anything else I can think of to talk about.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to Tite Kubo; exc****ept the story line, my OC, the abilities of my OC's Zanpakuto, and any songs or bands that I mention or use.**** Oh and the neon green rubber ball; that's mine to! (Read to understand...****)**

**Chapter 3-Masutātorikkusutā's Wisdom: Sports Cars and Women **

Recap

"So why are you doing all the way out to Nihon* two weeks early?" Muramasa asked as though he were speaking to a four year old.

"Well… I have an old friend of mine who lives in my old home town which is where the concert is going down. We haven't seen each other in a long time so I figured I would head out early and hang with her awhile before we have to play the show." 

"HER!" Kaien screamed; his voice going up about five octaves.

"Don't even think about it." Masutātorikkusutā warned quickly before Kaien could even think of finishing his thoughts.

"Well have fun with that." Muramasa said.

"I'm not going alone genius." Masutātorikkusutā interjected.

"Oh? Then who is going with you?" Muramasa questioned.

"Why do you think I had you get up so early?" Masutātorikkusutā asked as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Huh?" Muramasa questioned again still not getting it.

"Baka*! You're the one who's coming with me!"

********************-=Chapter starts here=-********************

Muramasa stared at Masutātorikkusutā as though he had grown a second head; Masutātorikkusutā's shoulders slumped as he made a sound that was reminiscent of a dying frog.

"I'm not repeating myself Muramasa so don't look at me like that!" Masutātorikkusutā shouted as he waved his arms around like a mentally challenged chicken.

"HEY! Why the heck does Muramasa get to go and not me?" Kaien cut in whining like a toddler that had been denied a piece of candy.

"Because Kaien…" Masutātorikkusutā began as he leaned over Kaien who was still seated causing Masutātorikkusutā to look very intimidating. "If you come with me I'll lose my mind because of your stupidity… I can't have that now can I?" Masutātorikkusutā questioned in a low voice.

Kaien blinded twice before answering, "No I guess not; it would be a bad thing to lose your mind."

Masutātorikkusutā scowled at Kaien as said man's face broke out into a toothy grin and Gin started laughing and commenting on how horrible it would actually be if their dear friend were to lose his mind. Tousen was still ignoring them all (or at least trying to) and simple continued to drink his coffee as he watched the three men on the other side of the table argue like children. Muramasa was quiet, he really didn't like the idea of going to Japan at all; the last thing he needed was to be detected by the Shinigami. However; at this point it looked as though it was going to be impossible to get out of the whole situation. Masutātorikkusutā was going to force Muramasa to come with him; Muramasa already knew it. And since he knew it Muramasa was already trying to find a way to worm out of it.

"And don't think that you can get out of it Muramasa." Masutātorikkusutā stated as he continued to verbally fight with Kaien and Gin.

'So much for that…' Muramasa thought in defeat.

Muramasa didn't like it at all; normally he didn't have any problems when Masutātorikkusutā did something out of the blue like this. But something was bugging Muramasa; and he wasn't really sure what it was. He had a bad feeling about the whole trip and would have much rather stayed in the safe bubble of his caretakers mansion. Not to mention that he was still so tried that he felt like the **walking dead*****1** and would have preferred to go back to sleep for the rest of the morning than get on a plane to Japan. Muramasa was still hoping that Masutātorikkusutā would change his mind and take Kaien or Gin instead of him. Of course Masutātorikkusutā had said he didn't want to lose his mind (Muramasa was almost certain he had already lost it however) so it was doubtfully that he would let either Gin or Kaien tag along with him. Masutātorikkusutā had made himself pretty clear however so Muramasa was still prepared for a worst-case-scenario (the worst case being that Masutātorikkusutā would force Muramasa out the front door even if that meant dragging him by his ankles.) Muramasa's inner musings were interrupted by Masutātorikkusutā who choose that moment to get his traveling companions' attention.

"Oi! Muramasa! You listening?" Masutātorikkusutā yelled.

"What do you want?" Muramasa asked with strained patience.

"We got to go! Get ready!" Masutātorikkusutā responded with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever…" Muramasa stated blankly as he slid out of his chair and slowly headed for the stairs.

"Bring a jacket! It's chilly out in Nihon*!" Masutātorikkusutā shouted at Muramasa's retreating back.

Muramasa didn't answer as he quickly ascended the stairs and entered his room. He pulled out a suitcase and packed everything he needed not even really paying much attention to it. After he had assembled everything he needed Muramasa entered the bathroom attached to his room to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror upon seeing that his hair resembled a porcupine's ass. Great; another case of bed head… his hair was spiky to start with but he had never figured out how it could get so much worse after a few hours of sleep. After several minutes of fighting with the hair brush and cursing under his breath Muramasa was able to get his hair back to its normal appearance. Finally satisfied Muramasa shook his head and ran his hand through his hair; the spiky brown locks fell around his face and the two pieces of hair crisscrossed in-between his eyes like they always did. His hair had gotten longer; two years ago it had barely touched his shoulders and now it fell several inches past his shoulders in the back. Masutātorikkusutā had said that such things were an effect of the **gigai*2** he had given Muramasa shortly after they meet one another since as a Zanpakuto Muramasa's appearance wasn't meant to change at all. But still most of the things about Muramasa's appearance had remained the same; the only differences were his hair length and the fact that his nails were no longer claw-like. He had even kept his purple eye markings. Masutātorikkusutā had told him that it was very odd that the markings appeared on the gigai but said it was nothing to be concerned about. So odd, before he had awoken and realized that he was still alive Muramasa had never truly thought much about his appearance. Muramasa had always believed a Zanpakuto's appearance to be the reflection of its master's soul. Then again a Soul Reapers Zanpakuto was also supposed to die along with its master; however Kouga was dead and he was not. It made no sense to him but he didn't question it sense he was alive and that was a good thing. Still; looking at the purple markings on his face Muramasa began to think that even two different parts of the same spirit could have different appearances not based on the energy of one or the other.

'_Your eye markings… they make you look sort of like a panda.__'_

Muramasa shook those words out of his mind for the second time; the strange dream would not leave his thoughts. He had never thought of his eye markings making him resemble a panda and the whole idea made Muramasa feel weird. Refusing to acknowledge the possible truth of the statement made by the women in his dream Muramasa continued to get ready and work on ignoring the thoughts buzzing through his head. Once he was done Muramasa exited the bathroom and went to rummage in his dresser looking for something to wear. The attire of people in the human world was a far cry from the robes of the Shinigami and what Muramasa had worn before he was given a gigai. Even after two years Muramasa had little comprehension of the style of humans in the world of the living. However; that was one thing that Masutātorikkusutā was good for. He made sure that Muramasa had plenty of 'Fashionable' things to wear. Muramasa was slightly wary of the fact that Masutātorikkusuta's sense of fashion often left much to be desired. But, Muramasa wasn't completely ignorant to the ways of humans and there was no way Muramasa would be caught dead in some of the things that Masutātorikkusutā wore on a regular basis (mesh, chains, pants that showed off someone's ass, etc...).

Muramasa continued to dig through the drawers in his room looking for something to put on; unfortunately he failed to notice the neon green rubber ball on the floor until he stepped on it a fell flat on his back. Muramasa groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He was getting tired of coming into contact with the wood floor; really tired of it. Sitting up fully Muramasa glared daggers at the rubber ball in front of him. Masutātorikkusutā had one of them as well; he had given one to Muramasa telling him it was just a fun little toy. Muramasa had never messed with it; he thought the whole thing was silly. In that moment Muramasa was extremely angry. Angry at the trip Masutātorikkusutā was forcing him to go on, at the strange dream he had and was unable to explain, and at that ridiculous green ball. In a second Muramasa had grabbed it and hurled it into the wall as hard as he could throw; forgetting that it was made of rubber. Since it was made of rubber the ball bounced off the wall and headed straight for Muramasa's head with the same force he had thrown it at. Muramasa was fast enough to duck and miss the impact but neglected to remember the wall a few feet behind him. The ball impacted on the second wall and this time Muramasa was unable to avoid it as it came around like a boomerang and clocked him in the back of the head. Several very colorful phrases passed through Muramasa's lips as both of his hands went to clutch the back of his head. There was already a quarter sized knot on the back of his head and considering how hard the ball had hit him Muramasa knew it was only going to swell up more as time went on. (This was why he was always so calm... anger lead to stupidity... and stupidity lead to pain.)

"Damn it to hell…" Muramasa cursed under his breath in pain as he glared again at the little rubber ball that had come to rest in almost the exact place that it had originally been.

Getting to his feet Muramasa dusted himself off, all the while glaring at the neon green ball on the floor. If looks were deadly that ball would have been in a million tiny pieces by now. Muramasa wanted so badly to retaliate against the stupid object but thought better of throwing it around again least he get smacked in the forehead. Instead he kicked the ball away from him; it rolled across the floor until it disappeared underneath the bed. Cursing up a storm and praying that the rubber ball remained under his bed **till the trumpets sounded on Doom's Day*3** Muramasa finally found something to wear. Baggy, dark jeans and a black t-shirt; nothing special at all. Well, unless you counted the symbol on the t-shirt. Across the front in dark purple was a symbol that resembled the hilt design of his own sealed state (Muramasa had no idea where Masutātorikkusutā had gotten it but secretly liked the fact that the symbol was there none the less). Finally, Muramasa grabbed one of his jackets from the chair at his desk and slipped it over his shoulders (California was about as chilly as Japan this time of year). The jacket wasn't overly bulky nor was it paper thin; it was right in between the two and was perfect for the current chilly weather. The jacket was charcoal black and matched the rest of his dark colored attire quite well. The jacket had no hood; instead it had a wide collar of thick white fur. Muramasa liked the jacket; the collar reminded him of his old outfit. A sense of familiarity one could call it. At that moment a noise that resembled a hurricane erupted from the direction of the living room. It was so loud that even on the third floor Muramasa could hear it as though it were only a few feet away. Grabbing his bag Muramasa exited his room and headed down the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

Muramasa reached the ground floor only to see Kaien and Gin running around like damn fools. Muramasa was confused until he saw Masutātorikkusutā enter from the kitchen and head straight towards the two idiots; wait was that a fire poker? It was; Masutātorikkusutā was chasing Gin and Kaien with a fire poker… oh boy. Muramasa dropped his bag and took a seat on the bottom step to avoid getting wacked with a stray swing from that fire poker.

Masutātorikkusutā chased after Kaien and Gin from the living room, out onto the porch, back into the house from the kitchen entrance and into the living room again from the kitchen; over and over. Muramasa wasn't a man that could easy be put off; but the current situation was throwing him off badly. He had a half a mind to ask the three men what the hell they were doing but the display was so odd that Muramasa wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that question. At that moment Tousen entered the living room and quickly went to stand by Muramasa to avoid the calamity going on a few feet away. Tousen stood next to the stairs, face blank, coffee mug in hand.

'Is that the same cup of coffee he started with?' Muramasa thought to himself as he watched Tousen sip the liquid gingerly.

"Cut it out you stupid ass!" Kaien yelled as he ran through the room with Gin right beside him and Masutātorikkusutā hot on their tails.

"You **will **do as I say!" Masutātorikkusutā hollered back as he swung the poker at the two he was chasing in a haphazardly fashion.

"No ways in hell is you gonna make us Sutāto!" Gin added as he followed closely behind Kaien.

"Oh is that so? Just watch me you damn fox!" Masutātorikkusutā screamed at the two loons running in front of him.

Although entertaining (and probably an excellent source of material for black-mail) Muramasa was growing tired of watching the three adult sized children run around like a herd of bison. Of course there was still the nagging fact that he didn't have a clue what was going on and he really wanted to know why in the name of Christ Masutātorikkusutā was chasing two of his house guests around with a fire poker. At least the poker wasn't sharp otherwise Muramasa would have been a bit worried for Kaien and Gin's safety. A bit… not much but a bit. As Gin and Kaien run out the door leading to the porch Masutātorikkusutā skidded to a stop and hide behind the doorway into the kitchen, a wicked grin splitting his face just about in half. Gin and Kaien were completely unaware of what Masutātorikkusutā was doing as they once again rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room. Masutātorikkusutā sprang from his hiding spot and grabbed Gin and Kaien by the back of their shirt collars. The two men were so shocked that they literally squawked in surprise as they struggled to free themselves.

"Now... as I was saying; since you two acted like pigs at breakfast you get to do the dishes." Masutātorikkusutā stated as he dragged his two victims into the kitchen so they could fulfill their assigned duty.

'Really… that's want those two were bitching so badly about?' Muramasa thought to himself in annoyance.

Instead of saying something really nasty Muramasa held his tongue and counted backwards from ten to keep himself from cursing and/or whacking Gin and Kaien in the head himself. Honestly; those two could **annoy ****Job to death*4**. Normally Muramasa's rational side would have kicked in and caused him to either roll his eyes or sigh aloud at the idiotic behavior of his housemates. However it seemed that the strange dream he had had along with everything else was messing with his mind a bit more than he had previously thought. Because instead of his normal reaction Muramasa felt the strangest desire to laugh aloud at Kaien and Gin's plight. He refrained from laughing but did smirk as he heard the sound of splashing dish water and cursing coming from the kitchen. Tousen was still standing next to him and Muramasa heard the man chuckle quietly before taking another sip of his coffee. Masutātorikkusutā exited the kitchen a few moments later; fire poker resting on his shoulder and a satisfied expression of his face. He returned the poker to its place by the mantle before turning to Muramasa with an excited smile.

"You ready bro?" Masutātorikkusutā questioned, as he clearly struggled to contain his joy.

"I suppose…" Muramasa stated evenly, not at all sharing his guardian's happy demeanor.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Masutātorikkusutā shouted.

Muramasa exhaled softly before standing and pulling his suitcase behind him. Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā headed towards the stairs that lead into the basement and descended them quickly. The basement was huge; it had the same dimensions as the floors above it but no walls to separate the space into rooms. The huge area was full of just about everything someone would want to entertain their selves. Giant TV, numerous unnamed gaming systems, built in bar (Muramasa had no clue why; none of the people in the house drank regularly), a pool table, and a mini fridge (Gin and Kaien's personal favorite). All of it still only took up about half of the enormous space; the rest was reserved for vehicles. Motorcycles, ATV's, and the hottest cars on the market (Muramasa was certain that Masutātorikkusutā had more money than he knew what to do with judging be the number of cars there were).

Masutātorikkusutā loved cars; plain and simple. Most of the vehicles were his but Muramasa, Gin, Kaien, and Tousen all had their own rides. Muramasa knew after being forced by Masutātorikkusutā to learn to drive one of the noisy machines and get a license that Americans were probably the craziest bunch of people he had ever come across in over two hundred years. Still the process had been fairly easy so it wasn't that bad. (Muramasa didn't believe for anything that Gin or Kaien could drive and refused to be a passenger in any vehicle they were behind the wheel of). Luckily Masutātorikkusutā was fairly trustworthy when it came to hauling someone around aside from his bad habit of ignoring the speed limit on multiply occasions. On this trip however Masutātorikkusutā was the designated driver to the private airport about an hour and a half away and about thirty minutes outside of Sacramento. In this instance Muramasa didn't mind being chauffeured around since he had still not completely woken up just yet.

"Now! Which one shall I drive today?" Masutātorikkusutā shouted right in Muramasa's ear as he began to travel through the rows of expensive cars.

"Just hurry up…" Muramasa grumbled as he rubbed his aching ear and glared at the back of Masutātorikkusutā's head as said man walked around like a kid in a candy store.

"Hmmm… This one!" Masutātorikkusutā hollered pointing to his favorite car in the whole mansion.

A metallic, black **Lamborghini ****Murcielago**** Roadster*****5**; or as Masutātorikkusutā called it 'His baby'. Muramasa noticed the sparkle in Masutātorikkusutā's eyes as said man caressed the side of the car as he walked around it to 'admire its awesome beauty'. Muramasa had rolled his eyes a lot in the past few hours but he had learned a long time ago that sometimes all you could do when in the company of such strange people was to roll your eyes. However, once Muramasa was done rolling his eyes he went to work stopping Masutātorikkusutā from continuing his strange behavior.

"If you're done Masutātorikkusutā than we can go before you do anything else stupid."

Masutātorikkusutā froze for a moment before turning to Muramasa with a grin on his face. "What? Jealous? "

"What exactly do I have to be jealous about Masutā?" Muramasa asked before he could stop himself.

"That I have such a great relationship in my life."

"It's a machine Masutā…" Muramasa deadpanned.

"The relationship between a man and his car is a special thing Muramasa."

"Yeah… sure, whatever you say." Muramasa stated trying to end the idiotic conversation quickly.

Muramasa made it all the way to the passenger side of the Roadster before Masutātorikkusutā spoke again.

"Hey Muramasa…" "What?"

"You know what I think?"

"No; and I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to."

"Come on; seriously." Masutātorikkusutā replied sounding a lot more serious than he had before.

Muramsa knew he was serious because it was rare for Masutātorikkusutā's tone to change so quickly. "What do you think Masutā?" Muramasa said, mainly just to humor his taller companion.

Masutātorikkusutā was silent for a minute before he literally dropped a bomb so big it would have made the atom bomb look like a bath toy.

"You need a girlfriend…"

For a second Muramasa thought he had heard wrong; had Masutātorikkusutā really just said he needed a girlfriend? Where the fuck did that come from and how had the conversation gone from cars to women? Muramasa stared wide eyed at Masutātorikkusutā who simply stared straight back at him; the taller man's violet gaze reflected only seriousness. If it hadn't been for that look Muramasa would have been absolutely sure that Masutātorikkusutā was screwing with his head. Unfortunately at this point Muramasa couldn't tell if his companion was serious or not; in truth it was slightly unnerving.

"W-What do you mean…?" Muramasa asked after he was finally able to get over the shock and regain his ability to speak.

"You heard what I said; you need a woman!" Masutātorikkusutā shouted his brief moment of seriousness evaporating into thin air as he reverted back to his loud, crazy self.

Muramasa had never had Masutātorikkusutā say something like that and it made him worry that the purple eyed man had done something stupid and hit his head hard in the process. Muramasa really wanted the odd discussion to end but had been forced into a corner and he had to come up with something to say to get Masutātorikkusutā to back off. Racking his brain for a response Muramasa couldn't find one at all; finally he decided to at least get an answer to the question that was spinning around in his head.

"And why is it that you think I need a girlfriend?" 'Girlfriend'…the word made Muramasa's skin crawl for a reason he could not name.

"Because… everyone needs a companion, it's how our minds are wired to work."

"I suspect you are referring to the **'bond'***6 you have with your house mates…" Muramasa stated.

"Sort of; but a bit different… Every person has bonds with people they consider friends but each person also has a bond with someone that goes deeper than a mere friendship."

"Is that so… and what form of **'****bond****'** is that?" Muramasa questioned.

"That is something you have to learn yourself." Masutātorikkusutā said with a grin.

Muramasa stared at the other man in confusion and anger. The idiot had first said he needed a girlfriend and was now trying to get him to discover some form of **'bond'** that he had no idea what it was. Muramasa's head hurt and he quickly gave up on trying to decipher Masutātorikkusutā's symbolic, spiritual crap. The man had at bad habit of speaking in riddles but this one was a real piece of work. Masutātorikkusutā took the moment of silence to pull out his keys and open the car doors; the Lamborghini's black doors rose into the air almost like a set of wings.

"A different form of **'****bond****'**…" Muramasa thought aloud before thinking of something smart to say to Masutātorikkusutā for catching him so off guard.

"You mean like the way you are with your car's Masutā?" Muramasa asked slyly.

"As I said before a bond between a man and his ride is a bond all on its own." Masutātorikkusutā replied without missing a beat. "And no, it isn't the type of bond I was talking about you needing."

'Great… running me around in circles.' Muramasa griped inwardly as he gave up completely on understanding his companion's gibberish.

Shouting erupted from the direction of the staircase. Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā turned around just in time to see Gin and Kaien reach the landing as they fought to be first to the bottom. Tousen followed behind them, coffee cup in hand. Gin and Kaien made a mad dash in Masutātorikkusutā's direction while Tousen walked to the bar to he could lean against it and drink his coffee far away from the three nut cases. Kaien was the first to reach Masutātorikkusutā and once he got there he embraced the taller man in a 'Bro hug' as Masutātorikkusutā would call it.

"Masutātorikkusutā you ass; you were going to leave before we could say good-bye!" Kaien said as he stepped away from Masutātorikkusutā to point at said man in accusation.

"Well… if you had hurried up with those dishes then you could have said goodbye earlier." Masutātorikkusutā countered.

"Speaking of which; those dishes had better be done." Masutātorikkusutā warned.

"Oh course they's done Sutāto; why wouldn'ts they be?" Gin questioned as he too gave Masutātorikkusutā a bro hug.

"Knowing you two I can only imagine." Masutātorikkusutā stated before turning to Tousen. "Oi Tousen; make sure these two behave and don't destroy something while I'm not here!"Tousen said nothing but nodded in acknowledgment.

"What… you's don't truth us none Sutāto?" Gin asked trying but failing to sound hurt by the statement.

"No...not as far as I could throw you; and I could throw both of you a long, long ways."

"Hey now; that hurts our feelings!" Kaien shouted.

"Yeah! I'll bet!" Masutātorikkusutā yelled back knowing that he was right to believe that Kaien and Gin would cause trouble if not being supervised like a couple of toddlers at a day care.

Muramasa sighed quietly knowing that it would be awhile before Masutātorikkusutā, Gin, and Kaien were done bickering with each other. Funny; Masutātorikkusutā had scolded him for being so slow earlier and now he was the one holding them up. Just another of Masutātorikkusutā's not so enjoyable habits. However; Muramasa was a patient man so he simply waited quietly for the conversation to end. While waiting Tousen approached Muramasa having nothing to do but listen to Masutātorikkusutā fuss with Gin and Kaien. Tousen had his hands in his pockets, his coffee cup no longer with him since he had finished its contents a few moments ago.

"This week is going to be interesting…" Tousen stated to seemingly no one in particular.

Muramasa figured Tousen was talking to him however and responded evenly, "I don't think 'interesting' is the right word."

"Any other word choice would be rude…"

"So basically you mean it's going to suck, right?" Muramasa questioned.

"Yes…" "Well; there's no getting out of it."

"Well personally I would be willing to trade places with you." Tousen admitted.

"Oh…?"

"Yes; I don't like the idea of spending a week with Kaien and Gin as company."

"…... I would take you up on your offer but I think I'll be better off in Masutā's company." Muramasa decided; he may not have liked the idea of going to Japan but the idea of dealing with Kaien and Gin for a week was even less appealing.

"Thought so…" Tousen replied in defeat. "I don't think Masutā would let us get away with it anyways."

"Not a chance in hell!" Masutātorikkusutā yelled walking over to Muramasa and Tousen.

"Muramasa is coming with me. Besides Tousen; I have the upmost confidence in you to be able to deal with their foolishness." Masutātorikkusutā stated as he gestured towards Gin and Kaien who weren't even paying any attention.

"Perhaps; but…if they end up dead you know why." Tousen responded, crossing his arms as he glanced at Masutātorikkusutā.

"Haha… come on now To-san; you're better than that!" Masutātorikkusutā said in a reassuring tone.

"Yes… but they may still end up dead. And don't call me that." Tousen warned

.

"Ok, ok sorry… But don't worry; if they cause too much trouble I'll whip'em good next time I see them. Fair enough?"

"Fair…" Tousen answered as the two men shook hands; making Masutātorikkusutā's promise official.

"Anyways; let's go!" Masutātorikkusutā holler to Muramasa with gusto.

Muramasa complied and climbed into his caretakers' car as Masutātorikkusutā walked around to the driver's side. As Masutātorikkusutā was shutting the automatic doors Muramasa heard Gin and Kaien shout their final farewells.

"Later you guys! See you in a week!" Kaien shouted.

"Bye-bye! Don't lets Soul Society catch ahold of ya!" Gin shouted.

Muramasa was annoyed; he hadn't even been up three hours and his head was already pounding…he needed an aspirin. In frustration Muramasa threw his head back into the headrest of the seat. A bolt of pain ran through his skull as the knot on the back of his head from the earlier impact of the rubber ball made contact with the headrest. His sat up quickly and grimaced as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head; as he thought the knot had swollen even more. With a scowl Muramasa turned his head to the side slightly so he could lean against the headrest unhindered.

"Come on Muramasa; don't be in such a pissy mood." Masutātorikkusutā muttered to the man beside him.

"And what makes you think I'm in a bad mood at all?"

"Because… **I can sense things***7; you know that. And I can sense that you're in a bad mood."

"Well… sense all you want. And wake me when we get there." Muramasa stated as he pulled a lever on the side of his seat causing it to lean back a few inches.

"Aww… come on you can't go to sleep." Masutātorikkusutā protested.

"Watch me…" Muramasa challenged as Masutātorikkusutā inserted the key and turned it.

The Lamborghini roared to life as Masutātorikkusutā reached for the radio as he continued to speak with Muramasa. "Fine; be an ass..."

"I will…" Muramasa replied not even caring that Masutātorikkusutā had just insulted him. "And don't even think about turning that radio up." Muramasa snapped raising his head slightly to glare at his chauffeur. Masutātorikkusutā pulled his hair back and tapped his ear; revealing both **his earring*****8** and a Bluetooth earpiece.

"Good…" Muramasa commented before leaning his head back once again.

"Ass…" Masutātorikkusutā whispered to himself as he put his car in drive and clicked the button on the mini remote hanging from the dashboard. The remote was for the garage installed at the far end of the large basement. The garage door slowly slid open as Masutātorikkusutā drove out of the building and headed down the winding dirt road he had 'secretly' constructed (since it** was** illegal to build a house in a state park).

"You know Muramasa; even if you can't hear the music you'll never get to sleep with this road being so bumpy."

"…"

"Muramasa…?"

"…"

Turning his head a bit Masutātorikkusutā saw that Muramasa was in fact already asleep. His body was slumped slightly and his head lobbed to side. His face held a look of calm and his hands were folded across his stomach which rose and fell evenly.

"Never mind…" Masutātorikkusutā stated to himself as he choose a song on his playlist; a moment passed before the song came through his **ear bugs*****9**.

_You can't quit until you try__…__  
__You can't live until you die__…__  
__You can't learn to tell the truth__…__  
__Until you learn to lie__…__  
__  
__You can't breathe until you choke__…__  
__You gotta laugh when you're the joke__…__  
__There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive__!_

'Never saw a fellow who could fall asleep so quickly. Must be really tired.' Masutātorikkusutā thought to himself as he drove through the thick Redwood Forest; the song blaring away right next to his ear.

_I know some things that you don't...__  
__I've done things that you won't…__  
__There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home…__  
__  
_

_I was waiting for my hearse…__  
__What came next was so much worse…__  
__It took a funeral to make me feel alive!_

**Author Notes:**

***-Japanese Dictionary:**

**(No new words; but I'll repeat the others for ya!)**

**Nihon- ****How the Japanese say Japan, (That's still weird to me...meh.)**

**Baka- ****Idiot (I use this word all the time when I talk to my brother; it gets on his nerves.)**

**1*- ****The Walking Dead! Holy Crap! Heehee…I've seen the show before and it's pretty good. In this cause though the walking dead refers to someone that has just woken up and is still walking around like there half asleep. At my house when you're the last person up the first person who sees you get up always says; "Well look; the dead hath arisen." (And almost always it's me that the last one up!)**

**2*- ****You all know what a Gigai is and how they work. I think I am correct in assuming that the appearance of a spirit (Soul Reaper's and Zanpakuto are both technically spirits)**** would change if they were inside of a Gigai; since the gigai is meant to make them human-like (I think that's how it works). Gigai is translated as 'Faux Body' (which is exactly what it is).**

**3*- ****Just something that popped into my head as I was typing. It's technically a biblical reference; if you're not a Christian or whatever sorry. I did think it sounded funny though. :p **

**4*- ****Another biblical reference… It basically means that Gin and Kaien are so annoying that they could drive even the most patient people crazy. And since Job was the most patient man in the bible I decided to use him for ****a measure of just how annoying Gin and Kaien are.**

**5*- ****It didn't occur to me until after I wrote it that ****Murcielago**** is the same name as Ulquiorra's sword. The only difference is that the sword's name is spelled with a ' mark over the e. I thought of changing the car after I noticed it but I didn't cause the car is so cool looking. I've always wanted a Lamborghini; too bad I'm not rich.**** (If you want to see what one looks like just head over to Google Images.)**

**6*- ****Whenever Muramasa says**** bond I ****put it in bold and add quotation mark****s**** to it; there is a reason for this. Muramasa doesn't completely understand the concept of a bond with someone. (This stems for the fact that the only bond he ever had was with his master Kouga and we all know how that went.) So whenever he says it he doesn't think of it in the same way that Masutātorikkusutā**** does. For example when Muramasa says**_**"I suspect you are referring to the 'bond' you**__** have with your house **__**mates…" **_**he is not including himself in**** that statement. He doesn'****t feel that he h****as a connection**** with**** Gin, Kaien, Tousen, or ****Masutātorikkusutā**** even though they may think of Muramasa as a close friend.**

**When Masutātorikkusutā states that Muramasa 'needs a girlfriend' he is subtly referring to the idea that Muramasa has not experienced a true bond. I really hated writing that part where Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā were talking about a bond with another person; I didn't what it to sound stupid or anything. I hope it turned out alright.**

**7*- ****Masutātorikkusutā**** is a strange OC in my opinion and this proves it. ****Masutātorikkusutā**** can actually sense things about pe****ople that no one else can know unless that person was to make that information**** public****. The information he picks up on can vary from emotions a person is feeling, something that has happened to them in the pass, or information about them or their personalities and behaviors. ****Masutātorikkusutā**** can sense these things from even a total stranger; he senses them by analyzing the person's**** spiritual pressure or ****looking into their eyes. He can analyze the ****person's**** spiritual pressure from far away and mostly learns things about their personality and behavior. If he meets the person he can look into their eyes and in a sense read their souls. (The eyes are ****considered to be the gateway into the soul after all). He can learn things about the person's past and what the person is feeling. (Sort of how Ichigo can read a person through their attacks). And the more someone interacts with ****Masutātorikkusutā**** the more he can learn even if nothing is actually said between the two. It is sort of like being empathic. ****Masutātorikkusutā**** use this ability to both get people to open up to him and to mess with an enemy's mind in battle; in some cases he actually scares the person he is learning about by telling them things that he can't actually know. This ability ****doesn't come from being a Shinigami; he has had this ability since he was human and was even considered a freak for it (I'll tell you more about that later****.)**

**8*- ****Masutātorikkusutā**** has an earring; forgot to mention it earlier so I'll mention it now. It's really a gauge; it's a size 5 and a half and its one of the ones that looks like an icicle. It has the colors red, green, yellow, orange, blue, and purple going in that order from top to bottom and each color is separated by a ring of black. (It's the only one that he has and if I ever get one I want mine to look like that.)**

**9*- ****Yes; I know they are called ear buds but let me explain. I once had this teacher; an older teacher. She was cool but not really technology savvy. She always called them 'Earbugs' and the whole class thought it was funny. Soon we all started calling them that and it has stuck with me for four years of high school. So that is what I call them now; all the time. **

**Watch out my friend; watch out for the neon ball! (Evil Laughter)**

**This happened to me and it hurt like hell; the neon ball is mine (well really it's my brother's) and it was on the floor and I stepped on it and fell on my back. OUCH! So I threw it into my story!**

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the rest but so far it has been the most difficult one to write. The hardest part of the chapter was writing Tousen. Seriously! I don't really know how he would act so it was hard to work him into the chapter. I did want to include him though because he's the only person that I haven't had speaking yet. I did like the conversation he had with Muramasa and the fact that he didn't like the idea of dealing with Gin and Kaien. (****In my opinion t****hose two are like little ****children and Tousen can't stand it.****)**

**The part of the song in this chapter is a song called Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M . If you have out listened to this song then you should; cause it is awesome! I don't own this song but it is one of my favorites! :)**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; like the last one it wasn't really everything that I wanted but I tried. I'm going through some shit right now. I'm getting ready to move out of my parents' house and live with my Grandma. (And they don't know it yet…And they won't be happy about it.) So yeah; just stuff…**

**Anyways… Read It! Review It! Love It! **

**Peace Out!**

_**Virgo-24**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love for the Lost and Broken**

**Hi Ya!**

**The fifth chapter has landed…well technically this is the second flashback chapter I'm doing. Anyways this flashback it probably going to be the last one that involves what happened two years ago with Muramasa and ****Masutātorikkusutā. Probably, I may write another if needed but either way it won't be the last Flashback chapter all together; the rest will just be about other things. **

"…"**-Speaking '…'-Thoughts (…)-Extra Info *- Other Random Stuff**

**And like I said before you don't have to read the flashbacks chapters if you **_**really **_**don't want to. However I wish up would; it would make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the storyline, my OC, and my OC's Zanpakuto and its abilities. Tite Kubo has the rights to everything else.**

**Second Flashback Starts Now!**

**Two Years Ago: Three Weeks after fight in Menos Forest (****Masutātorikkusutā's POV)**

"This is annoying…" I thought to myself as I sat at the kitchen table chewing on a bite of my lunch.

"It is no one's fault but your own Masutā."

"Be quiet; damn **koumori*." **I hissed quietly as Kyōfu tried to put his two cents in. I tried not to sound like an ass but I didn't want to hear what I already knew.

"Well, someone's mad…" Kyōfu stated lowly.

I wasn't mad, I was just bothered. Three weeks ago I had brought a 'new housemate' back from Hueco Mundo. I had done it out of the pure kindness of my heart but the guy was being a real pain. The guy wouldn't even talk… I was starting to think that he was a mute or something; honestly! I had tried to get him to talk but he refused not matter want.

"Out of 'the kindness of your heart' oh gods have mercy!" Kyōfu shouted in disbelief.

Looking up I saw that my partner had materialized and now sat on the kitchen table right in front of me.

"You are so full of shit Masutā." Kyōfu accused as he glared at me, his orange colored eyes gleaming in the light.

"Perhaps…" I answered simply.

"Absolutely…" Kyōfu corrected as he continued to glare at me and tap his claws against the table top.

I listened to the sharp clicking of my partners' claws against the granite before speaking. "Maybe I am full of shit; but so what?"

"Because; it causes you to do stupid things like take care of the ones that attack you." A voice from the doorway cut in.

'Ugh… great, their ganging up on me over this one.' I thought as my other housemate entered the room.

Shiba Kaien; he was a young man with shaggy, raven black hair and sea-green eyes. He had been living with me for going on eight years and was one of my closest friends. Being an exile from Soul Society, it was rare to meet another Soul Reaper that didn't want to cut me up on the spot. So it was cool to have another Soul Reaper around since all of my other friends were humans. But sometimes (like right now for example) the guy could get on my nerves. He had sided with Kyōfu on the current situation from the beginning and it was slowly driving me crazy.

After I had defeated the guy that had attacked me Kaien showed up in the Menos Forest. He had sensed the increase in my reiatsu and had come to my aid. I had wrapped the whole fight up by the time he got there but as soon as he saw my injury he started freaking out about how I was going to bleed to death and that I should kill my attacker like a sane person or some shit. I told him to zip it and was able to convince him to help me get the unconscious man back to the world of the living.

And to add insult to injury (literally), Kaien had been right about the slashes on my face; they were a lot worse than I had originally thought (since I couldn't see them and tell for sure). I was going to heal them with kidō but I had lost so much blood that I didn't have the energy left and Kaien was no help because he was freaking out so much. I had to go to the hospital and get the deep cuts sewn up. That hurt worse than the injury itself in my opinion; that damn doctor and her **man hands*1.** I had a total of seventy-five stiches in my face (fifteen per slash) and a bandage that covered my whole cheek over that. I had to change the bandage every day and the stiches had to stay in for a whole five weeks (just two more weeks to go, thank the god's). Next time I must be more careful.

Of course I was a man with a bad stubborn streak and I hated the fact that they were questioning my decision to save the man from the Menos Forest. Still no matter would much I didn't like to admit it, those two had a valid point. But then again, I had already resolved to deal with it no matter how much of a hassle it was going to be.

"I swear if you two start in on me I'll kick your asses to Soul Society and back." I warned darkly before they could even open their mouths to say something else.

"H-hey no need for that."Kaien stammered as he waved his hands back and forth in defeat; he knew I would make good on that threat.

"He's just pissed because he knows we're right." Kyōfu stated blankly.

"Right or wrong I'll still beat you both." 

"Whatever…" Kyofu stated not afraid of his masters' treat in the least.

I was quickly getting bored of this. I rose from my seat and headed for the door but not before throwing the rest of my lunch in the trash; the interruption had caused my appetite to leave me. As I headed through the doorway Kaien shouted at me.

"Hey! Where the heck are you going?" Kaien demanded.

"Where do you think!" I shouted back, I didn't really give him an answer but he already knew the answer so he had no need to ask.

I exited through the sliding door and walked across the porch and into the gardens. It was the middle of spring and the gardens were full of blooming flowers. The gardens were almost like a maze that stretched around the entire length of my estate; it was lovely but so extensive that it was also easy to get lost if you didn't already know where to go. The paths were crooked and the flowers all around could easily confuse someone that didn't have a good sense about them. But I had walked this paths many times and I knew where I was going.

Still I walked slowly as to enjoy the beauty of the muscari's, spirea's, tulip's, daffodil's, wood anemone's, and lilac's, that blanketed my path like an endless, carpet of bright colors. I had never been particularly fond of flowers at all but… these flowers; she would have liked them a lot. My friend from back when I was a young man in the Soul Society. **Akaihana Pasu*2... **She was my closest friend for as long as I can remember; even when no one else would stand by my side she stayed. But… she was killed, cut down in battle. She would have wanted to go out like that though; like the Soul Reaper that she was. The flowers in the gardens here were a tribute to her in a way; she loved to plant things. Other than training that had been her favorite things to do; she was an expert at growing plants and trees of all shapes and sizes. Yes; she would have liked this place very much.

I exited the gardens on the west side of the mansion and followed the redwood porch around to the side house that was attached to the main building. I had been walking this same path to the same destination for three weeks now; ever since I had been taking care of the strange man I had rescued in the Menos Forests. Three or four times a day I walked out here; trying to get him to explain himself to me or at the very least get his name. That plan had been a flop from the beginning; the man either couldn't or wouldn't speak. But I had never been one to give up so easily so every day I continued to try. Still after three weeks I was ready to forget my endeavor altogether. Stepping up to the door of my charge I knocked three times; no response came but I expected as much. I waited a moment before sliding the door open, stepping into the room, and turning back to slid the door shut again.

As always the blue eyed man was sitting on the floor in the far left corner of the room. His left leg was stretched out straight and his right leg was bent at the knee. His knee was positioned so that he could lay his right arm over it; his left arm was crossed over his right allowing both his hands to dangle freely. He had been staring out the window before I had come in but had turned his head towards the door when he heard me knock. It was the same as always; even though he refused to speak he never failed to look in my direction every time I entered the room. His face never held any emotion when he looked at me but I could still read what he was feeling. I could see the emotions in his eyes; his eyes betrayed his calm demeanor terribly. I could tell that he was wary of me, if not outright fearful. I had no clue why but his lack of speech wasn't helping me figure it out at all.

"Afternoon…" "…"

"How are you feeling? I suspect that your injury has quit hurting?" "…"

'Ugh… like **pulling chicken teeth.*3**' I thought in defeat.

I had tried everything to get him to talk but nothing worked. Still, it was good that the injury he had sustained to his side was no longer bothering him. I had healed the stab wound with kidō but I could tell that he had been in pain early last week. But he didn't seem to be in any pain now so I didn't worry about it and instead continued to try and get him to talk.

Half an hour later… and still not a word. Ugh… I swear I was better off trying to **walk up a wall*4. **I gave up on trying to get the other man to speak and just settled for sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room. He had given me a weird look when I had sat down but otherwise he didn't look at me at all. His gaze was fixed on the world that lay beyond the glass of the window he was sitting next to. Having nothing to do since his lips were still sealed I pulled my I-pod out of my jeans pocket, shoved the left earbug in, and started scrolling for a good song. I let the right earbug dangling so I could still hear him in case he should choose to speak.

'Oh, this one…' I thought as I pushed the play button.

_What do you see in the dark…?_

_When the demons come for you?_

_If only you could have seen… _

_How fucked up my life used to be._

_Then everything starts to change…_

_Supposedly healing my pain._

_I never thought I'd feel this way,_

_I never thought that I'd see a day;_

_I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone._

_It's all these demons haunting me…_

_It's all these little things trapped inside of me;_

_Releasing me from all my sin._

_It's taken me all of my anger,_

_And taken me all of my hate;_

_To learn how my life came together…_

_Releasing the demons again._

_And now I look through my mind's eye…_

_And see where my past needs to rest._

_It's always disturbed by these voices…_

_That echo inside of my head._

_Another way that I can hide,_

_Another reason to crawl inside and get away; _

_From everything and everywhere and everyone._

_NO!_

_It's all these demons haunting me…_

_It's all these little things trapped inside of me;_

_Releasing me from all my sin._

_It's taken me all of my anger,_

_And taken me all of my hate;_

_To learn how my life came together._

_Releasing the demons...again, again, again._

_Facin' the days as I grow into my own,_

_Loving and hating's the same._

_And three-fold I told you, _

_It comes back with laughter;_

_Over and over again…_

_It's coming back._

_It's taken me all of my anger,_

_And taken me all of my hate;_

_To learn how my life came together…_

_Releasing the demons again._

_Releasing (Releasing…) releasing the demons again._

_Releasing the demons again._

_Releasing the demons again._

(Normal POV)

Masutātorikkusutā was enjoying his music, completely unaffected by the look that his nameless counterpart was sending him. Muramasa was now eying the other man with great confusion; he had no clue what he was doing but it was loud enough to hear from across the room. The captive man wondered what the black haired man was listening to and tried to make out the words but it was useless. He couldn't understand any of it; just like when the strange man spoke to him, none of the words made sense. Muramasa was really bothered by the man that came to see him several times every day. By the spiritual pressure he was giving off it was clear that he was a Soul Reaper. However, the strange man never had a zanpakuto with him or any weapon for that matter. And there was the fact that the supposed Soul Reaper spoke a language that he was unable to understand. To the best of his knowledge he was somewhere in the soul Society and the man across from him was the guard that was to make sure he didn't try and escape. Unfortunately there were some holes in that theory as well. If he were imprisoned in Soul Society then there would have been more than one guard assigned to watch him and they would be stationed there twenty-four/seven. That combined with the fact that the head captain hadn't sentenced him to death already made the imprisoned man wonder if he was really in Soul Society at all. Muramasa was starting to lean more towards no, besides; there's no way Soul Society would let someone who had caused so much trouble and destruction stay in a 'jail cell' that was in the middle of a flower garden. Still; the man that was coming to try and speak with him day after day was very unnerving. The why he watched everything around him; like he knew what person planned to do and what they were thinking about.

So many things didn't make sense to the blue eyed man; Muramasa remembered everything up until the point of his death; and then nothing. But he was certain that he was alive at the moment. He knew that, but what had happened between when he 'died' and when he awoke in this room three weeks ago was a blank. He really wanted to get away from this place but unfortunately even if he could get out of the area he didn't think he would get very far.

"**Masutā!"**

The loud shout from outside the door caused Muramasa to nearly jump up off the floor in surprise. If the other man heard it he didn't make it obvious.

"**Masutā!"**

This time Masutātorikkusutā looked up from the device in his hand and turned his head towards the sliding door. He glared at the door in an almost spiteful way. A sigh escaped his lips as Masutātorikkusutā muttered something under his breath; Muramasa couldn't understand it but whatever he was saying it sounded like he was annoyed.

"**Masutā!"**

The voice shouted for the third time, louder than the last two times. Finally Masutātorikkusutā scowled in defeat as he got to his feet. He grunted in annoyance as he threw open the sliding door.

"Anata wa nani o shitai**!**" Masutātorikkusutā shouted back as the slid the door closed again.

'Well…I understood that.' Muramasa thought in confusion; up until then he hadn't got a word the over man had said.

Before he could stop himself Muramasa crept closer to the door, hoping to hear the strange man and whoever he was speaking with say something else that he could make out. The two people on the other side of the door had moved away a bit but they were talking loudly so Muramasa could still hear them quite well. Ok… the two were almost shouting at one another really; but they weren't shouting anything else that he could understand so it didn't matter how loud they were being. The conversation continued for several minutes and neither person said anything else that Muramasa was able to understand. Just as he was about to return to his spot on the floor the person that was talking to his guardian shouted loudly.

"Baka, anata no kuso no kokoro o ushinatte shimatta!"*

Muramasa winced slightly at the volume of the shout as the voice of his capture responded. The response was a wave of deep, rolling laughter. Muramasa found it odd that the man was laughing at something that was insulting but he figured that the guy was probably nuts anyways. Muramasa made a move to back away from the door but before he could the door slid open. And true to the bad luck he was having Muramasa was leaning against the door as it was opening.

Muramasa fell forward but was able to catch himself before he hit the floor. That was when he realized that he was only about a foot away from his capture. Muramasa was very uncomfortable; he wanted so badly to move away but he was frozen in shock and fear. He was so shocked that he didn't notice that the other man has leaning closer.

"Oi!"

The sudden sound caused Muramasa to jerk his head up; and once he realized how close the other man was he jumped back slightly. Masutātorikkusutā had been leaning forward when he spoke but now that Muramasa had moved further away he stood up fully. Muramasa's eyes widened as the other man stood at his full height; he had known that the man was tall but he hadn't realized he was that tall. Muramasa was six feet tall but his counterpart was at least four inches taller; combine his height with his broad shoulders and the man looked like a tank just waiting to crush something. Muramasa had been intimidated by the man's presence from the start but now he was downright afraid. If the man decided to attack him Muramasa knew that he would be done for. Still; if the man had wanted to get rid of him then why was he alive at all?

"Tryin' so sneak off are we? Or… were you trying to eavesdrop on me?" Masutātorikkusutā asked more to himself since the other man wouldn't answer.

(Masutātorikkusutā's POV)

'I swear… I'm taking a vacation. Somewhere far, far away from California if at all possible.' I thought darkly as I ended my conversation with my equally livid partner.

Kyōfu had tracked me down just so he could yell in my ear. Well actually he had come to tell me one of my agents had called to yell in my ear; not something I wanted to hear. I told him to tell the guy I was busy but Kyōfu said the guy wouldn't have any of that 'sorry old excuse'. I wasn't going to talk to the guy cause I knew which agent it was and he was what I liked to call 'the biggest prick from here to China'. I tried to get Kyōfu to tell him to call later; Kyōfu wasn't really happy with me dumping the problem on him so he demanded to know how to get rid of the guy.

"_It's simple…"_

"_Is that so…"_

"_Yeah, tell him Masutā has a message for him."_

"_And what message would that be?"_

"_Tell him I said to stick it!"_

"_Baka, anata no kuso no kokoro o ushinatte shimatta!"*_

I had to laugh; even if he had just cussed at me his expression was hilarious. Kyōfu left quickly still damning me through the various levels of hell, (probably a few that didn't even exist). After he left I had planned to do the same until I realized that I was missing something. My shark tooth necklace; when I was listening to my music I had removed the necklace and fiddled with it. To shave off the boredom really; but dumbass me must have dropped it when I stood up. With a sigh I opened the sliding door only to have my strange new houseguest almost fall into me. He seemed to freeze once he realized I was there but I was already annoyed so I spoke in an effort to get the man's attention. He actually jumped back a bit in surprise. I had been leaning forward up until now so I stood to my full height before walking into the room leaving the door open this time. The mute man had backed away even further and was staring at me with wide eyes. I took a moment to stare back; he was frightened of me. I could read it in his eyes; I asked him if he had been listening to my conversation or if he had planned on escaping; no answer. He could just leave if he really wanted to; the door didn't lock and I didn't place a barrier around the exit either; still he probably doesn't know where he is.

**(Normal POV)**

Muramasa had every intention of returning to the far corner of the room; he quickly realized how bad he had screwed up. He shouldn't have tried to listen in and now it may end up costing him. Before he could think of a way to defuse the situation the taller man had used shunpo and had appeared in front of him. The taller man's face was set in a blank expression but his eyes looked almost menacing. Muramasa went to take another step back but realized he couldn't move; like some unknown force had frozen him into place. Muramasa could do nothing but stare into the eyes of the man in front of him. Those eyes; deep pools of violet with flecks of indigo blue at the outside edge of the irises. And in the center of the eyes around the pupil; a deep, molten red. The red contrasted sharply with the large amount of purple and flowed out from around the pupil almost like a dark colored blood.

The taller man's gaze was so oppressive that Muramasa felt like he was choking; to make matters worse the pressure was steadily increasing the longer caribbean-blue clashed with smothering purple and burning red.

'H-how is he… doing this. He isn't even flaring his reiatsu…' Muramasa thought.

It was true; the taller man's reiatsu had remained as level as it had been from the start. Was it possible? Was the force Muramasa was feeling coming solely from the gaze the taller man had cast upon him? It was horrifying in a way; that someone could hold so much power in a single gesture. Muramasa gritted his teeth as the weight on his shoulders grew even heavier; it was quickly becoming too much for him to handle since he had not yet regained his full strength. However; Muramasa was unsure if he could deal with such an intense pressure even at his full power. The weight on his shoulders had extended to his chest and at this point it was almost impossible for Muramasa to breathe.

Masutātorikkusutā had been staring at the other man for a moment or so trying to decide if he should be pissed that the guy was eavesdropping or not. In truth he didn't really care what the guy was doing at first but then he had starting acting weird. He froze like he couldn't move and was now staring back at Masutātorikkusutā in fear. Masutātorikkusutā didn't get it; he hadn't done anything to warrant such a reaction (as of yet…). Confused Masutātorikkusutā slow cocked his head to the left before cocking it back straight and repeating the process in the other direction. As he did this the man in front of him tensed and seemed to be having trouble breathing. Masutātorikkusutā was completely unaware of the effect his gaze was having on the shorter man; Muramasa felt as though his soul itself was being pulled into the violet orbs of his counterpart. The man's irises were staring into Muramasa's soul; he could feel it as the pressure seemed to intensify once again.

Masutātorikkusutā was getting ready to shout at the man again for behaving to oddly for no reason but before he could open his mouth a bolt of what felt like electricity surged through him. The zap went straight to his head as images passed before his eyes. Masutātorikkusutā had experienced the current sensation before; his odd 'abilities' could sometimes be a pain in the ass. Though most of the time he could choose whose memories or personalities he could look at sometimes he wasn't able to control what he learned or saw when he looked into a person's eyes. This was one of those times; the images flashed before him, quick but vivid and clear. So many memories and emotions flowed through his system; memories and feelings that were not his own. Memories of blood, injury, loss, and betrayal; they were bad but not as bad as the emotions that flowed through Masutātorikkusutā's brain. Emotions were always dangerous for Masutātorikkusutā; being empathic the emotions that he sensed were amplified to the extremes. The emotions he was getting from the man in front of him were heavy and Masutātorikkusutā thought that he would be able to cut through them with his zanpakuto if he had it with him. Anger was one of the emotions, anger at one person mainly but also self-anger. Pain; whether it counted as an emotion or not it was strong; both physical and emotional pain…pain steaming from the betrayal. Several other emotions but there was one that stood out over the rest…despair. Despair; it had dominated the world of the man Masutātorikkusutā had been taking care of. It had been dominant for a long time; eating and clawing away at the poor man. Muramasa's despair had been made worse be all the hollows that Masutātorikkusutā had driven out of him; and it had tried to destroy him.

The strange electric sensation was quickly becoming painful as the emotions of the tortured soul flowed through Masutātorikkusutā's head. He had to break the connection; Masutātorikkusutā did just that and in an instant the connection broke like a metal chain that had been stretched to its strength limit. Bad, very bad. As the link broke a pain erupted in Masutātorikkusutā's head, right behind his eyes. Slamming his eyes shut Masutātorikkusutā automatically brought his left hand up to his face and used his palm to put pressure directly on his eye. As Masutātorikkusutā tried to relief the pain behind his eyes Muramasa gasped as the restricting weight evaporated and he was able to breathe again. Masutātorikkusutā backed away closer to the door while Muramasa collapsed against the opposite wall. Muramasa slid to the floor breathing rapidly from the lack of air.

"Imaimashī…*" Masutātorikkusutā muttered under his breath as his head continued to throb painfully.

Masutātorikkusutā felt like his eyes had been stabbed with two hypodermic needles. His vision became blurry and he wanted to rip his eyes out to relief the pressure that was being placed on them. Masutātorikkusutā opened and closed his eyes over and over trying to regain his ability to see; his vision slowly returned but everything looked red. Masutātorikkusutā continued to rub his eyes but the red tint didn't go away. Giving up Masutātorikkusutā glanced at Muramasa once more before exiting the room and staggering down the porch like a drunk.

Masutātorikkusutā managed to find his way back to his own room still staggering and cursing under his breath. He wasn't sure what had happened but it hadn't been very enjoyable. Masutātorikkusutā quickly walked to his bathroom mirror to get a better look at his eyes. They appeared to be fine but the aching still persisted; his vision remained reddened and he could find no explanation for it. The strange redness of his vision, like his eyes were bleeding… still the mirror didn't lie. There was no blood in his eyes at all.

Masutātorikkusutā decided to rest, trying to give the pain in his eyes time to subside. For about an hour Masutātorikkusutā laid on his bed; his legs hanging over the side as he stared at the black ceiling. His room was big like most of the rooms in his mansion and all the walls and the ceiling were painted mid-night black. Even the floor was covered in soft, black carpet. His room was as Kaien called it 'a gothic style nightmare'; in truth nothing about the room was gothic at all…it was just really dark. Either way the dark was good for simply resting like he was now; still he was quickly getting bored. Getting to his feet Masutātorikkusutā walked to his bookshelf and pulled out a book before walking into his study/office. The study was attached to his sleeping quarters and was even bigger since this was where he spent most of his time. Walking to one of the walls he grabbed his zanpakuto from its hanging place and tied it around his back. He quickly exited his study, descended the stairs, and headed outside.

He continued to walk out through the gardens and into the redwood forest that surrounded his estate. Kaien saw him leaving from where he stood on one of the balconies and quickly stopped him.

"Hey, Masutātorikkusutā where you going?" Kaien shouted from above.

"Nowhere…" Masutātorikkusutā answered quickly.

"You have to be going somewhere..."

"…**Just to walk; I like to walk*5."**Masutātorikkusutā responded slowly after a moment.

"Reading that book again are you?"

"Yes Kaien…"

"Try not to fall and break something while you're tromping through those hills." Kaien teased.

"See you later Kaien…" Masutātorikkusutā responded tonelessly.

"When you coming back!" Kaien hollered as his friend disappeared into the tree line.

"Never!" 

"Not funny man!"

What Masutātorikkusutā was doing wasn't entirely unusual; in fact at least once a week he would roam the hills of the red wood forests for hours. Sometimes he would travels a number of miles away from his home and not return until the sun was setting. However he had never decided to go on one of his adventures in such a spontaneous fashion before. He figured that he needed to clear his head and just staring at the ceiling wasn't going to cut it this time. The pain in his eyes had almost disappeared and the world had returned to its normal color palette but the images had not left his mind. The memories had come from the man that Masutātorikkusutā was watching over; that was something he was certain of. Still; it wasn't where the memories came from that was bothering him; it was what the memories depicted. Masutātorikkusutā was quickly giving himself a headache and since he had had enough pain in his head for one day he forced what he had learned completely by mistake to the back of his mind.

"Masutā… are you alright?"Kyōfu asked with concern from inside his masters' mind.

"I am fine Kyōfu…" His wielder answered almost absentmindedly.

Kyōfu could tell that his master was lying but the zanpakuto spirit didn't press the issue. Masutātorikkusutā eventually arrived at one of his favorite spots; a wide, rushing river overlooked by a steep, craggy rock face. Hopping onto the rocks like a nimble mountain goat Masutātorikkusutā came to the spot he had been looking for. A flat ledge of rock that jetted out from the rock face over the river. The top of the ledge was just big enough for Masutātorikkusutā to sit down cross-legged, which he did. Masutātorikkusutā had been in the human world for longer than he cared to remember and one of the things he did most was travel; he had traveled all over the world and seen many things. That was why he loved living in the red wood forest; they were so extensive and full of so many beautiful sites that it was unbelievable. Kaien had once asked him why he went into the woods for hours at a time when he had already been through the whole forest before. Masutātorikkusutā had laughed before saying 'It is impossible to see everything this world has to offer; but I will continue to explore so I can see everything I can before I finally do kick the bucket.'

However; Masutātorikkusutā wasn't really focused all that much on the world around him as he removed his zanpakuto from his back and placed it on the ledge in front of him. He closed his eyes' and concentrated and it wasn't long before he had left the human world and entered the world of his own mind.

**Masutātorikkusutā's inner world:**

Masutātorikkusutā opened his eyes slowly only to be meet with darkness; he wasn't worried though, his eyes would adjust soon. And even though he couldn't see yet he knew where he was and where he was heading so he could walk through the darkness with ease. He walked through the black until it grew lighter; he was coming to a more open area. The area was the main room of his inner world. His inner world was basically a cave; it corresponded with the fact that his zanpakuto took the form of a bat. (Masutātorikkusutā had even called this part of his mind 'The Bat Cave' much to his partners' displeasure.) The main part of the cave was an open space with numerous tunnels and passages attached to it that lead to places that only Masutātorikkusutā and Kyōfu knew about. Like the rest of the labyrinth-like cave the space was dark but the ceiling had many places where rock was missing which allowed light to flow in. It gave the cave a hazy, soft light. Both the ceiling and floor were littered with icicle stalagmites'; every once in a while you could hear the sound of water droplets falling from the stalagmites' onto the stone floor. The space was beautiful in its own way; the prefect home for the spirit of Masutātorikkusutā's zanpakuto. Speak of the devil there he was, hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Masutātorikkusutā crossed the room as Kyōfu opened his orange orbs and flew down from his resting place to land on the floor.

"So… are you going to lie to me again?" Kyofu hissed.

"When did I lie?" 

"Just a moment ago… you said you were fine, but you're not." Kyofu retored again.

"You're crazy…"

"Do not lie to me; I am your zanpakuto… I know if you lie." Kyofu stated.

"If you know that I lied then you also know what I lied about."

"Sort of… may I ask what your 'charge' did to you?" Kyofu questioned in worry.

"It was my fault; my abilities decided to act up."

"I've told you not to stare at a person; that's why it happens!" Kyofu scolded his master.

"**Hai, Hai***…"

Masutātorikkusutā ended the conversation as he moved to the spot he sat whenever he entered his inner world; he always sat by the edge of a natural spring that would seep up through the rocks. The spring was really large enough to be an underground lake but Masutātorikkusutā didn't really care what it was called; he just liked that it was there. Of course it wasn't just a lake; Masutātorikkusutā had given it the name **Memori no mizu *;** and it was where the memories were seen.

Both his memories and the memories of others; all were stored and reflected in the calm waters of the lake. Calling the memories forth and playing them back was an easy thing to do but Masutātorikkusutā had seen enough memories in one day already. Instead Masutātorikkusutā pulled out the book that he had brought with him and cracked it open to the first page. His favorite book…The Green Mile. The book had been published in 1996 and after sixteen years he still had the same first edition copy he started with. Most people thought that Masutātorikkusutā was all brawn and no brain but in fact one of the things he loved to do was read. Anything he found interesting he read and remembered. And with the number of times he had read The Green Mile he could pretty much quote the whole thing word for word. He was reading it once again and the best place to read (in his opinion) was the quiet of his own mind.

"Again with that book?" Kyōfu questioned as he made his way to his masters' side and sat down just to him.

"Yeah…" Masutātorikkusutā answered already engrossed in the book.

"…"

"…"

"I've looked into the water's; I saw the same thing you did."the bat spirit informed its master.

Masutātorikkusutā slowly lowered his book before speaking, "What would you have me do?" 

"…Find out what they mean." Kyofu answered quickly.

"They bother you too; don't they?"

"…Yes…" Kyofu confirmed.

"Be that as it may; it is not my place to dig into other people lives."

"So… you're going to let the whole thing go?" Kyofu demanded.

"If he sees fit to, he'll tell us what the memories mean."

"And if he doesn't… you're okay with that?" Koyfu questioned.

"Yes…yes I am…"

"Hmm…"

"You're beginning to care Kyōfu; I'm surprised. I thought you said he was the enemy?"

"He is not our enemy; and… what happened to him… is unforgivable."

"…Indeed…" 

Masutātorikkusutā didn't speak anymore; his nose was firmly buried in his book and it wasn't coming back out anytime soon. Kyōfu didn't speak anymore either; he knew it was useless to try and talk to his partner when he was reading his favorite book. Kyōfu yawned before laying down a few feet away from his master to take a nap (had to do something with his spare time, didn't he?).

Hours passed; Kyōfu napped as Masutātorikkusutā read **like a book worm***6. In an instant Masutātorikkusutā snapped his head up and closed his book; he was only halfway through with it but he felt that it was time to get back home. Standing quickly Masutātorikkusutā tried to walk quietly as to not disturb his partner who was still asleep.

"Where are you going?"Kyōfu asked still groggy from sleep (Masutātorikkusutā may have been quiet but his partner had bat ear after all).

"Home… go back to sleep Kyōfu."

Kyōfu complied since he was still too sleepy to get up; with another yawn he settled back down to continue his nap.

**Back in the Human World**

Masutātorikkusutā's violet eyes opened slowly; he stared out at the river below him before slowly getting to his feet. He returned his zanpakuto to its spot on his back before he carefully descended the rocky outcrop and headed back to his mansion. The walk back didn't take nearly as long as the walk there (Masutātorikkusutā was very glad for that since he was in need of a nap of his own). Entering the back of the gardens Masutātorikkusutā waved his way through the carpeting of flowers; he wanted to get to his room unseen by Kaien. If Kaien saw him he would bombard him with random, senseless questions about his adventure through the woods like he always did. Masutātorikkusutā often wondered why the annoying man didn't venture into the woods to see for himself what was in the woods but Masutātorikkusutā never bothered to voice his question. Luckily Masutātorikkusutā was a very stealthy person despite his tall, broad physique. He hadn't been considered one of the main founders of the Stealth Force for nothing after all. He may have never been an actual member but his skills of infiltration and concealment were second to none; (how else would he have been able to stay out of Soul Society's radar for so long)?

Coming upon the koi pond in the center of the gardens Masutātorikkusutā quickly planned which way was the best to go and was about to make his move when something caught his eye. Or rather someone, his charge was out of his room; siting on the ground on the other side of the koi pond. Masutātorikkusutā had been in mid-stride when he had noticed the other man and was so shocked at seeing him outside that he wasn't paying any attention to where his foot was going. His right foot came down too close to the edge of the pond and the wet grass instantly caused his foot to slip.

"Arrghh!" 'SPLASH!'

Earlier:

Muramasa was annoyed; after the earlier confrontation with the black haired man he had almost passed out from lack of oxygen and had gotten sick to his stomach. He had sat still on the floor for ten minutes just trying to regain his breath and make sure he didn't puke. After the nausea had passed Muramasa had laid down on the bed that had been provided to him and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long his eyes here glued to the ceiling or even why he was staring at it but he did it anyways. He wasn't really looking at the ceiling to much though; his mind was racing with thoughts of the strange look the man guarding him had directed his way. He tried to forget it but it was impossible to get the man's intense stare out of his mind. Getting annoyed with himself Muramasa had gotten up from the bed; he didn't know what he planned to do (since there wasn't really anything in the room to do) but in his mind anything was better than lying around. Upon getting to his feet Muramasa had noticed something on the floor at the other end of the room. He quickly walked towards it and picked it up, bringing it close to his face to get a good look at it. The object dangled from his claw-like nails as he realized what it was. It was a necklace, a brown rope material with what appeared to be a large tooth attached to it. Muramasa had no idea where such a large, sharp tooth had come from but he had seen his guard with it around his neck almost always. Figuring that the guard would return at some point Muramasa had slipped the necklace into his pocket and planned to return the necklace to its owner when he returned. However, as he had turned to walk back to his bed Muramasa noticed something that he couldn't believe that he had overlooked. The sliding door that was always completely shut had been left slightly ajar; allowing a thin ray of sunlight to shine across the floor. The door had been left open…

'When he staggered out; he must have not closed it all the way.' Muramasa thought as he stared at the gap between the wall and door.

Muramasa realized that he could escape if he wanted to, still; he didn't have the faintest idea of where he was. Ignoring the half of his mind that was telling him to stay put Muramasa slid the door open using just the tips of his fingers. The door opened slowly; Muramasa didn't what anyone to hear him after all. Exiting the room and shutting the door as slowly as he had opened it Muramasa looked around, trying to decide which way he should go. Left, right, or straight ahead… choices, choices. Muramasa had opted to head straight, out into the gardens; at least he would round a corner on the porch and run smack into someone.

Several hours of walking had been both exhausting and fruitless at finding his guard. Muramasa was really unhappy as he sat down at the edge of a koi pond that he was sure he had passed about five different times. He had ventured into the large gardens without realizing just how huge they really were. Thus he had gotten himself into the current situation; lost in a sea of flower blooms. He was really wishing that he had stayed put instead of wandering around completely unaware of where he was or where he was going. If anyone were to walk by the pond at that moment they would have been meet with a sight that looked quite comical. Muramasa sat cross-legged on the ground with his arms folded across his chest. He was glaring evilly at several of the koi fish in the water in front of him almost as though they themselves were the cause of his current predicament. From a distance it could be said that he almost seemed to be pouting. Muramasa was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone was coming closer; of course that person didn't notice Muramasa either since they were trying to sneak back to their room undetected. That didn't work to well though; for when that sneaking man noticed Muramasa out and about he failed to notice where his foot was going.

"Arrghh!" 'SPLASH!'

Current Time:

Muramasa didn't know what was going on; one minute he was looked into the calm waters of the koi pond. The next moment someone across the pond the sound of someone crying out followed be a loud splash was heard. The splash was violent; it sent multiple ripples across the once calm water; it disturbed all the koi which swam for cover. Muramasa did jump up this time; the sudden commotion had scared the heck out of him. Just as he had started to wonder what the hell had happened Masutātorikkusutā broke the surface of the water and scrambled out of the pond all in one swift movement. (Oh wait, he was out? Cover your ears ;p)

"Motherfucking son of a bitch!" Masutātorikkusutā roared at the top of his lungs.

And that was just the start; more colorful words and phrases poured out of Masutātorikkusutā's mouth as he stood on the bank. He was making more of a fit than **any cat ever would*7.** His clothes were dripping with water and he was soaked to the bone; his hair stuck to his face as he continued to curse while trying to move the wet, black strands out of his eyes. Unfortunately in this instance Masutātorikkusutā knew that he was the only one to blame; so much for sneaking around. Masutātorikkusutā shut his eyes and counted backwards from ten to keep himself from blowing the koi pond to smithereens; what had he done to deserve this anyways.

Laughing… a deep chuckle coming from the right of him. Someone was laughing at Masutātorikkusutā's misfortune; a hushed chuckle… as though the person didn't what to be heard. Turning his head Masutātorikkusutā realized that his charge was laughing at him; the man refused to speak but he was laughing! Masutātorikkusutā really needed a nap at this point, but first he was going to beat the crap out of something; or someone. Using shunpo to get to the other side of the pond Masutātorikkusutā glared at the man who had the gall to laugh at him. The man jumped slightly when Masutātorikkusutā appeared but was still unable to stop snickering. Muramasa couldn't help it; the guy that had been scaring the hell out of him had fell into the water and was acting like he was going to die because of it. It was funny and even though Muramasa almost never laughed he just had to at this scene. He had even covered his mouth with his hand trying to quiet himself but it hadn't done much to help since the taller man was now in front of him giving a look that said he was going to kill him if he didn't shut up in that moment.

"What are you laughing at?" Masutātorikkusutā hissed as he crossed his arms.

Muramasa quickly stopped laughing at seeing how mad the taller man looked. The only sound now came from the water dripping from Masutātorikkusutā's clothes onto the grass. Muramasa didn't understand what he had said but he figured the man was asking something along the lines of what he was doing or why has he there. It was just a guess but it was probably accurate (just like Muramasa's assumption that the man had been cursing his head off when he first jumped out of the pond). Normally Muramasa wouldn't say anything in response. But between how ridiculous the taller man looked and his own odd behavior Muramasa had an apparent lapse in focus.

"Mochiron anata ni…" Muramasa answered before he even realized he had spoken.

Dead silence followed those words; the first words he had spoken to his guard. The drenched man looked like he had been whacked over the head; Muramasa had the momentary thought that the man had been so shocked that he had finally spoken that it had caused him to go blank. Muramasa noticed that the taller man's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets and that his skin was really pale. Just what was in that pond water?

"Fuck me!"

Masutātorikkusutā shouted as he threw his arms up and shook his head. Muramasa was surprised by the sudden outburst and backed away just in case the taller man finally snapped and tried to kill him. Actually, now that Muramasa thought about it; the other guy would probably catch up with him if he tried to run; lucky him. Masutātorikkusutā chuckled to himself as he grinned like a fool. Now it made sense; of course the over man never answered, because he didn't speak English. This was the reason for his shouting; he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Calming down Masutātorikkusutā returned his attention to the man across from him.

"Watashi ga anata ni itta nani demo, watashi no kenri o rikai shite inai?"

"Anata ga tadashīdesu…"

"Sugureta... Dakara, Sōrusosaeti karadesu. Watashi wa migida?"

"Ichido watashi ga sōrusosaeti karadatta."

"Ichido ni? Kyōmibukai…"

There was a moment of silence between the two as Masutātorikkusutā turned his attention to the other side of the koi pond. He wasn't really looking at anything; he was simply contemplating something. Muramasa was getting nervous; the other man could speak the same language as him after all. Still; Muramasa wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. What now?

"Watashitoisshoni aruku…" Masutātorikkusutā spoke suddenly breaking Muramasa from his thoughts.

Masutātorikkusutā had already started walking away while Muramasa stayed rooted in his spot. He was unsure if he could really trust the over man; after wandering around for hours Muramasa didn't think that he was in Soul Society but he didn't know anything about the other man's connections with the Seretei. While he was debating the situation he was in Muramasa happened to look up towards the taller man. Said man had stopped walking and had turned half-way around to look at him. Masutātorikkusutā didn't speak but his eyes held a look of question in them; suddenly those eyes didn't look nearly as intimidating as they had earlier. Giving in Muramasa followed behind Masutātorikkusutā as he moved through the gardens and into the mansion in an almost sneaky manner. Muramasa thought of asking the man why he was being so wary in his own house but figured he didn't really want the answer. Following his guide through the endless hallways Muramasa wondered what was going to happen and hoped that if he was going to be killed that it was quick. But he figured that he was in better hands than that of Soul Society (it least he hoped so). The two walked up four sets of stairs and down a long hallway till they reached the end; at the end of the hallway was a set of double doors. Large wooden doors that had been stained red; they looked way to ornate in Muramasa's opinion but he said nothing as Masutātorikkusutā moved to open them. Muramasa was certain that the doors were heavy and didn't know how the man planned to open them by himself; however Masutātorikkusutā placed one hand on the crack between the two doors and pushed them open with ease (Muramasa made a mental note not to piss the other guy off because he probably had enough strength to snap his neck if the thought came to mind).

Muramasa entered the room and was immediately stunned by its interior. The room was huge, the ceiling was at least fifteen feet tall and every wall was covered in shelves of books. All the furniture was a dark oak color aside from the large desk at the far end of the room. The desk was a deep red color and was covered with books, papers, writing utensils, and other things that weren't completely recognizable. Not really messy; more cluttered. Muramasa wasn't sure what purpose the room severed but he was enjoying the architecture; and the paintings. Three paintings on the back wall; Muramasa had no idea who painted them or what they were but they were still nice to look at. A creaking sound was heard and Muramasa turned his head in time to see Masutātorikkusutā's retreating back as he entered a door in the room that Muramasa hadn't noticed before. Muramasa wondered where the man was going but didn't think about it long as he returned his attention to the room **and its artwork.*8**

Several minutes passed before the door creaking was heard again; Muramasa turned to see Masutātorikkusutā re-enter the room. He had changed into some dry clothes and had a towel slung over his head as he tried to dry his hair. When he was satisfied that his hair was dry enough Masutātorikkusutā allowed the towel to hang around his neck as he walked to his desk and placed his zanpakuto on a small pile of folders and paper. Muramasa took notice of the sword but quickly redirected his attention to Masutātorikkusutā who had thrown something to him. Catching it easily Muramasa realized the object was a pill of some sorts; a small, yellow pill. Muramasa looked at the other man questionably before the man spoke.

"Sore o taberu…Sore wa watashitachi ga otagai o rikai suru no ni yakudachimasu."

"Migi, watashi wa anata ga watashi ni doku o keikaku shite inai koto ka o shitte imasu ka?"

"Anata ga shinai... Shikashi, watashi wa shinaidarou."

Muramasa gave in and popped the pill into his mouth, crunched it up, and swallowed it. After a few minutes he didn't feel strange but he was still worried that he would keel over dead at any moment.

"Can you understand me?"

Muramasa realized that he could indeed understand the taller man; and also knew how to respond.

"Yes… I can understand you."

"Good…"

Silence; again with the silence.

"Questions…" 

"Huh?"

"Questions… I'm sure you have some."

"…Yeah; a few."

Muramasa fired off question after question to the black haired man; all of which he answered honestly. He figured out that after his 'death' he had ended up in the menos forest of Hueco Mundo and that Masutātorikkusutā had saved him. He was in the world of the living in some place called California which was across the ocean from Japan which was where most hollow activity was based. However there was also a large hollow problem in the United States which was one of the reasons Masutātorikkusutā lived there. And no; the black haired man was not connected to Soul Society and didn't even know anything about what had been going on there. But he was a soul Reaper, a very high level one too; he had once been the captain of the tenth division long ago. In fact he was the first captain of the tenth division.

"So the tenth got a new captain?"

"Yes…"

"Hmmm… Well, I left the Seretei about five hundred years ago; so I suppose they had to find another **skilled soul*9** to take my place." 

"A captain doesn't just leave his squad." Muramasa remarked quietly.

"Do you insult me?" Masutātorikkusutā questioned with ice in his voice.

"No…you couldn't have simply left."

"He didn't leave till after he did something stupid!"A voice shouted from somewhere else in the room.

Turning towards the sound Muramasa didn't see anyone but the voice had come from the direction of the desk.

"Now, now… no need to get upset."

"Ha! It's your fault anyways for risking your whole live for me." The voice snapped again.

"What I did was a personal vendetta; of course I would do something like that for my partner."

"You are reckless; you act without any thought of the consequences." The voice retorted

Muramasa recognized the voice as the person who had been talking to the man he now knew as Masutātorikkusutā outside of his room earlier. A hissing sound was heard as the sword glowed red and a tornado of wind and reaitsu erupted from it. As the wind dissipated Muramasa finally saw the individual who had been speaking; a really large bat. Said bat sat on the desk in a hunched over manner; the creatures wings flexed slightly as the animal glared at Masutātorikkusutā with bright orange eyes.

"This is my zanpakuto… Kyōfu no sakebi." Masutātorikkusutā stated as the gestured lazily in the bats' direction.

"H-how… how has your zanpakuto materialized?" Muramasa asked stunned.

"It is a strange thing indeed; a zanpakuto being able to take on a physical form." Masutātorikkusutā stated as his partner jumped from the desk and glided over to rest on his masters' shoulders.

"A zanpakuto is an extension of the masters' soul…"

"But… the zanpakuto and master are in fact separate beings." Kyofu continued.

The relationship between the two is based on communication and trust; above all else…"

"A communication that varies from shinigami to shinigami." Again kyofu finished the sentence.

"In our case; the level of trust me and Kyōfu have is so strong that he is able to take on this form."

"Not many masters and swords have such a close connection; that is why most zanpakuto can't materialize at their own will." Kyofu spoke once more.

"In fact; I believe that Kyōfu is the only Zanpakuto that can." Masutātorikkusutā stated as he reached his arm back to scratch Kyōfu's ears; an act which the bat rather enjoyed.

"You look surprised…" Masutātorikkusutā pointed out blankly.

Muramasa had been quite surprised by the information but quickly responded. "I am; I didn't think that any Zanpakuto spirit's had such an ability."

"Yes you did…" The bat spirit spoke up from his master's shoulder.

"Kyōfu is right; in fact… you are well aware of such an ability."

'How did they how that?' Muramasa thought in slight panic before the taller man continued.

"I have gauged your spiritual pressure; you are neither a Soul Reaper nor a Hollow. No; your spiritual pressure is more unique."

"You have a spiritual pressure pattern of a Zanpakuto… am I right?" Kyofu asked.

"You are correct…" Muramasa admitted in defeat.

"Then tell me this; if you are a Zanpakuto then where is your wielder?"

The question sent shivers down Muramasa's spine but he answered with the truth. "My master is dead…" The statement sounded so off coming from his mouth; but it was the truth.

"Impossible… a Zanpakuto cannot exist without a wielder." Kyofu insisted.

"And yet I am right here, standing before you." Muramasa retorted with a slight edge in his voice.

"He is right; his master is dead…" 

"And just how do you know that?" Muramasa inquired.

"Because…I don't imagine that you would lie. And…I have seen it."

"You have seen it?"

"I am what you would call empathic; I can pick up on things that others can't. When our eyes locked; do you remember that?"

Muramasa nodded; of course he remembered that.

"Well; when I look into someone's eyes long enough I can figure out things about them."

"Is that so?"

"You do not believe me…"

"It sounds very odd…"

"Indeed…"

"Perhaps you will need to prove it to him Masutā." Koyfu suggested.

"To prove my abilities is a near impossibility…But I do have an idea…"

"You haven't given me your name yet…" Masutātorikkusutā stated as he turned his attention from the bat on his shoulders back to his nameless guest who nodded in conformation.

"Well…what if I said that I already knew it."

"I would say you were lying." Muramasa answered not liking the taller mans' statement.

"I don't lie…" Masutātorikkusutā answered seriously.

"Fine…if you don't lie then you can tell me my name." Muramasa challenged.

The whole room grew silent as Masutātorikkusutā leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. However he closed his eyes so he couldn't see anything. He had the strangest expression, although it was difficult to see his whole face. Kyōfu took this moment to jump from his master's shoulders and glide back to the desk he had started at. Muramasa continued to stare at Masutātorikkusutā who seemed to forget that the shorter man was there all together. Muramasa had half a mind to repeat himself but didn't. These went on for a while; Masutātorikkusutā didn't even seem to care. In truth he was once again contemplating something to himself. But eventually he snapped out of his inner musings and returned his attention to the current situation. Lowering his head back down but keeping his eyes closed Masutātorikkusutā answered the challenge that had been given to him.

"Muramasa…your name is Muramasa."

Muramasa sucked in his breath at the man's answer; how could he possibly know that? Masutātorikkusutā's expression remained the same; completely unreadable. Before either of them could speak the energy in the room shifted drastically. The shifting energy pooled into the center of the room, right in the middle of the ten foot space between the two men. The energy crackled and buzzed as it began to take on a visible form. The energy formed into small, purple shards and the shards melded together at form an object. The object was thin and seemed to float horizontally in the air. The object was covered in a purple light which caused it to be obscured but Masutātorikkusutā thought that it resembled a sword.

"Great… what now?" Kyōfu muttered without receiving an answer.

Slowly Masutātorikkusutā stepped up to the glowing object; he walked around it several times just looking at it. Finally he raised he right hand and reached out to grab it. Kyōfu shouted at him to leave it alone but Masutātorikkusutā had already gripped the end of it. The object sizzled as Masutātorikkusutā closed his hand firmly around what he suspected was the hilt of a sword. The sizzling continued as the purple light dissolved away finally reviling the object fully. It was a sword, a katana to be exact.

Muramasa almost choked at the site of the katana; he recognized it. The purple and black hilt cord along with the design on the guard; there was no mistaking it. Masutātorikkusutā raised the sword closer to his face to inspect it. He watched the light reflect of the blade in different ways as the moved it into different positions. Slowly Masutātorikkusutā swung the sword to his left, testing the feel and balance of it in his hand. Kyōfu again shouted at his master in watch where he was swinging it but Masutātorikkusutā took no notice. He swung the sword back to his right before raising the blade above his head and bringing it straight down.

"**This is a good sword*10**…" Masutātorikkusutā stated more to himself than anyone else before he turned back to Muramasa.

He held the blade up before he spoke. "This is you… is it not?"

Muramasa nodded blankly the whole time staring at the blade. The blade that was himself; the blade that had been broken in half right before his eyes. How had it mended; Kouga was dead!

"So… your master is dead; but this blade appeared to me. What does that mean?" Masutātorikkusutā asked pointedly.

"I…I don't know." Muramasa answered his voice dry and scratchy.

Masutātorikkusutā exited the room silently and reentered it a few moments later; he had returned with a red sheath and a dark purple cloth. Wordlessly Masutātorikkusutā placed the newly appeared blade into the red sheath and tied the purple sash around the sheath before tying the sash across his chest. He then walked over to his desk and retrieved Kyōfu's sealed state and tied the red sash attached to it across his chest as well. Kyōfu's blade form going from the right shoulder across to the left side of his waist and Muramasa's blade form going from the left shoulder to the right side of his waist.

"So…that is the decision. Is it?"

"Yes… it is."

"What do you mean?" Muramasa dared to ask.

"Don't you get it? You said that your master was dead but when Masutā spoke your name your sealed stated appeared. It was appearing to the one that spoke your name; a Zanpakuto must have a master. Masutā… has accepted you as his own Zanpakuto." Kyofu blurted out.

Muramasa's eyes widened as he stared at the taller man in disbelief. Masutātorikkusutā didn't say anything but that tell-tell grin he wore whenever he was pleased with himself was viable from a mile away.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing!" Muramasa yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because! You know nothing about me or what I've done!"

"Have you done something so horrible?"

"Yes…" Muramasa began before he realized what he was doing, he was telling this man too much.

"And what is it that you have done that is so horrible?"

Muramasa didn't want to answer; but he was in too deep now. "You have left Soul Society; but you are still loyal to its cause?"

"You could say that…"

"I…I raised my hand against Soul Society; you… you should want to kill me." Muramasa croaked out, his voice cracking.

"…I already know what you have done."

"!"

"I told you; I can tell things about people. See things that they have seen. I know that went on… and that is why I am accepting you as my Zanpakuto."

"?"

"Kouga…"

That name, one word; the one word that could bring Muramasa to his knees. This man knew about Kouga; how much about his past did he know?

"If it had been in my power; I would have cut him down myself."

"Why…why do you even care?"

"Because…my Zanpakuto was the reason I left Soul Society."

"What?"

"My Zanpakuto was once the only one that could materialize itself at its own will; on top of that it was more powerful than any sword ever before seen in Soul Society. Over time such an ability made the higher-ups look at me with distain. Eventually, they accused me of breaking one of the two rules that I was sentenced to death for."

"It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create or use weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason." Kyufo stated with ease.

"Indeed…they took my Zanpakuto from me and planned to destroy it. However… I took it back, and fled from Soul Society."

"But not before you commented your second crime…" Kyōfu hissed at the memory of his master's stupidity.

"It was an unavoidable situation…" 

"Bullshit! You just made it all worse; I told you to leave and not worry about me!" Kyofu hollered in anger.

"I wouldn't be worth a damn if I didn't have my partner."

Kyōfu scowled angrily at the whole thing; he hated what had happened. Hated the fact that his master had been exiled for no reason at all and had been stupid enough to make it worse on himself. If anyone from Soul Society were to find not that he was still alive he would be killed on the spot, for certain.

"What did you do?" Muramasa asked, the thought of what the other man had done to be in so much trouble was eating at his curiosity.

A grin, a mischievous grin.

"It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason." The bat sated once again from memory.

"Indeed it is…"

"You attacked a captain?"

"Not just any captain…the Captain-Commander."

"You attacked Genryūsai Yamamoto?"

"Oh, is the old man still the head captain?"

"Uhh… yeah."

"Hmmm…interesting. Yes, I did attack him… after he attacked me. I was trying to escape through the senkaimon when he blocked my path. So; I unblocked it. The two scars above his right eye; that was me."

Muramasa was speechless; the man across from him was talking about injuring the Captain-Commander like it was nothing. He himself had crossed paths with the old man but had never attacked him directly. Just who was this guy really? He said he had been a captain but even someone of captain level wouldn't be able to land a blow to Yamamoto without receiving an injury of their own.

"Again you do not believe me?" 

"Again, you present a situation that is difficult to believe."

"True…but; injuries also do not lie." 

So saying Masutātorikkusutā rolled up the left sleeve of his t-shirt to expose his whole left arm. From the elbow up the arm was a collage of dark red scorch marks. Releasing his gripe on the shirt sleeve Masutātorikkusutā tugged on the neckline of the shirt and pulled it down several inches to show more burns running across the left side of his chest and collar-bone.

"I always seemed to underestimate the speed of which Ryūjin Jakka's flames can move." 

This guy was something else. He had fought with the head captain and lived to tell about it; though not without some scars in return. And that had been five hundred years ago… just how strong was the man now?

"Anyways; like Kyōfu said… I have accepted you as my own Zanpakuto. However… the final decision should be up to you. So… what do you say?"

Muramasa's head was already spinning from all the information that had been crammed into it already. And now something unheard of had occurred. The master was asking the Zanpakuto what they wanted? The world was surly coming to an end! This man; he was so different from not only Muramasa's old master but from most of the other Zanpakuto master's that Muramasa had encountered.

"Well…" 

"…Alright…"

"Ha-ha… Excellent."

Masutātorikkusutā held out his hand to Muramasa who stared at it for a moment before taking it in his own. The two shook hands with Masutātorikkusutā grinning like a fool the whole time.

Author's Note:

*-Japanese Dictionary: Koumori- Translates to bat, how insulting.

Imaimashī- Damn

Hai- Means yes or alright

Memori no mizu-  Means The Waters of Memories

(The rest of the foreign words are parts of whole conversations so I'll translate them in order that they take place.)

Anata wa nani o shitai? - What do you want? (Said by Masutātorikkusutā to his Zanpakuto.)

Baka, anata no kuso no kokoro o ushinatte shimatta! (This is said twice…)- Idiot, have you lost your fucking mind! (Said by Kyōfu to his master.)

Conversation 1: Between Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā 

What are you laughing at? (Masutātorikkusutā)

Mochiron anata ni- At you of course. (Muramasa)

Watashi ga anata ni itta nanika o rikai shite inai, watashi wa migida? - You haven't understood anything I've said to you, am I right? (Masutātorikkusutā)

Anata ga tadashīdesu. -You are correct.

(Muramasa) Sugureta... Dakara, Sōrusosaeti karadesu. Watashi wa migida? - Excellent... So, you are from the Soul Society. Am I right? (Masutātorikkusutā)

Ichido watashi ga sōrusosaeti karadatta. - At one time I was from Soul Society. (Muramasa)

Ichido ni? Kyōmibukai…- At one time? Interesting… (Masutātorikkusutā)

Watashitoisshoni aruku…- Walk with me… (Masutātorikkusutā)

Conversation 2: Between Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā

Sore o taberu... Sore wa watashitachi ga otagai o rikai suru no ni yakudachimasu. - Eat it... it will help us understand each other. (Masutātorikkusutā)

Migi, watashi wa anata ga watashi ni doku o keikaku shite inai koto ka o shitte imasu ka? - Right, and how do I know that you're not planning on poisoning me? (Muramasa)

Anata ga shinai... shikashi, watashi wa shinaidarou- You don't... but, I wouldn't do that anyways. (Masutātorikkusutā)

*1- Personal experience talking…just imagine it for yourself; you'll see what I mean.

*2- Her name would be translated as red flower path, in keeping with her love for planting things. She is important to the story in a spiritual way. She inspired Masutātorikkusutā to tell Muramasa he needs a girlfriend. Masutātorikkusutā actually loved her but she was killed before he was able to ask her how she felt about him. So in Masutātorikkusutā's mind everyone should find someone that they can be close to. Sad story really:'/

3*- This is actually a paradox, why? Because chickens don't actually have teeth! Great metaphor in my opinion.:)

4*- A very useless and impossible task I can assure you. Really; watched my little niece try it for a full half hour.

5*- Green Mile reference! If you have never watched the movie or read the book you won't get it (Sorry…). If you have watched the movie or read the book then you may get it. Masutātorikkusutā has a deep love of the book The Green Mile. That's mainly because it's one of my favorite movies/books ever! He will often quote or refer to something from the book or compare parts of it to an actual situation. (If you've never seen it then you must watch it… it's that awesome o.o)

6*- I get called that all the time! (Do I really read that much? *Shrugs*) in this case though it is funny because Masutātorikkusutā isn't the type of person you wouldn't think would have their nose stuck in a book. (I don't own The Green Mile, this right goes to Stephen King.)

7*- You understand it right? Just go to YouTube, it's some of the funniest things ever. (Don't own YouTube either; if I did I would be rich.) Cats are silly… plain and simple.

8*- You can imagine whatever artwork you like but these are my three. Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh The Transfiguration by Raphael The Lady of Shalott by John William Waterhouse A classmate of mine in art did an adaptation of Starry Night that I was so jealous of, it was awesome. My English 4 class studied the poem The Lady of Shalott at the end of the semester it stuck with me. And the Transfiguration is just cool looking. I imagine that since Masutātorikkusutā is a musician that he also was a love for other forms of art. (I don't own these pieces of art; not even a replica. :/)

9*- Masutātorikkusutā is a very respectful man; he refers to anyone who is an extremely strong fighter as a 'strong soul'. He calls people this whose name's he does not know; if he knows their name than he always uses honorifics. If the person is a captain he refers to them as such; he is not disrespectful unless they disrespect him first. The only people he doesn't address with proper honorifics are his American associates and people that he is closest friends with. (I.E- Gin, Tousen, Muramasa, Kaien, Kyōfu)

10*- Lord of the Rings reference! Besides The Green Mile the Lord of the Rings trilogy is my favorite movie(s). This was said by Aragon in the second movie. If you have never seen any of these movies then you must get them and watch them; they are epic! If you have watched them you'll get the reference. (I don't own Lord of the Rings either; that right is for J.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and everyone else who made the movie.)

Also…the head movement that Masutātorikkusutā does before he looks into Muramasa's memories (where he goes from the left to the right slowly…) is based of Jason for Friday the 13th (don't ask, I really saw Jason do it… no lie! I don't own Jason either.) Also when Masutātorikkusutā's eyes were hurting and everything looked red I was playing off the idea that the images of Muramasa's past were so vivid that Masutātorikkusutā was actually experiencing what it would look and feel like to have his eyes bleed like Muramasa's did. I think that Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā would be a good master and Zanpakuto pair because Muramasa can get into others' minds and Masutātorikkusutā can look into their feelings and memories. Yes; the second Zanpakuto Masutātorikkusutā had in the second chapter was Muramasa. Although something I do want to point out; Masutātorikkusutā _cannot_use Muramasa's abilities like Kouga did. The reason? Kouga was the original owner and even though Masutātorikkusutā has accepted Muramasa as his own Zanpakuto Muramasa is reluctant to do the same because of what happen with Kouga. (That is key… because until their souls are in harmony Masutātorikkusutā can't use Muramasa's sealed state in battle as anything other than a normal sword.)

This chapter was long… really, really, really long. Sorry if it sucks; cause that's sort of how I feel about it. I was not happy when I wrote it. And sorry it took so long to upload it. I was moving all my stuff from my parents' house into my grandmas' house. It was weird; I mean I knew that my step-dad wanted me gone as quick as possible (bastard…) but my mom acted weird. My grandma said that she would be all upset and stuff, well… she didn't act upset when I was packing my stuff… and she wasn't spoke to me (through call or text either) since I left ( which was the two and a half weeks ago). So… yeah… I don't really know what to think about that. :/ Anyways; no need to bother you all with me troubles.

Hope you like the chapter, read and review.

Peace Out!

_Virgo-24_


	6. Chapter 6

Love from the Lost and Broken

**Author Note:**

**Readers and Reviewers! I come in peace! **

**(Well… aside from the destruction of the balance between the Human World, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society of course ;p Just Kidding!)**

**So this chapter gets back to the main story, (which is going to end up begin longer than I had thought; 15 chaps at the least). Sorry for taking so long with the last chapter; Kaien kept bugging me cause he was mad that he didn't get much talk time; then he flipped when I told him that he wouldn't be in the story again for a while. (Tousen doesn't mind though and I can't really tell with Gin O,O). **

**Anyways…**

**Oh! Two things…**

**I have become addicted to the Bleach Cover Collections, yeah I know. I love it! If you haven't heard any of the Bleach Beats then you should go and listen, they sound awesome.**

**I recently purchased three hard cover Bleach graphic novels. Number 40 (Ichigo vs Ulquiorra), Number 43 (Barragan vs Hachi and Soifon/ Stark vs Shunsui) and the Official Character Book #2: Masked. I haven't read them yet but I can't wait to get to them; you can go on the computer and read the manga if that's your thing but I find the hard copies to be excellent for continuous reference.**

**I really didn't like the last chapter I wrote so I tried to make this one good; I did like writing about ****Masutātorikkusutā's past though. I wanted to make him seem badass so I made him the first captain of the tenth division and had him tussle with Old Man-Yama. (Of course that has a special significance that I will tell you about later.) **

**Also:**** In case you're wondering the song in the last chapter was Releasing the Demons by Godsmack. (The one disclaimer I forgot to include… *sweat drop*).**

**Sixth Chapter starts… NOW!**

**Chapter 6: Oh Shit…**

An hour and a half of travel; and no one to talk to. Ugh, Masutātorikkusutā was getting sick of it. But at least the ride was going to be over soon.

'And then I get to wake sleepy head up.' Masutātorikkusutā thought deviously as he glanced at Muramasa who was still sleeping peacefully.

Coming to a T-turn Masutātorikkusutā pulled the wheel left and headed down the straight, narrow road to the small private airport he used whenever he was flying out of the country. The airport was about five mile away now and it wouldn't take long to get there. Still the lack of talking company caused Masutātorikkusutā's mind to wonder quickly; nothing important really, just thoughts of how awesome the concert was going to be and how great it was going to be to see his friend after so long.

'She may not even recognize me though; I'm a lot taller than I was back then.'

Actually his gigai had been what was so short, at the time he had been using a child gigai to avoid detection since he still lived in Karakura town; a hot spot for Hollows and therefore a hot spot for Soul Reapers. His gigai had made him look the same age as his female friend had been back then; only six years old. How long ago had that been, ten years wasn't it? Shinigami or not it made Masutātorikkusutā feel old…well, older. How old was he again? He often lost track of how many years had gone by; five hundred years since he had left Soul Society (not nearly as many years in the Human World but still quite a long time). Another thousand before that when he had been the captain of the tenth, and the fifty years before becoming a captain when he spent his time acting like a fool and swinging a wooden sword haphazardly during his training. A thousand and fifty years; that was how long he had been a Soul Reaper. Although he was an abnormality amongst other spiritual beings because he was able to remember his life before he died. Still, Masutātorikkusutā didn't normally count the ten years that he was a human. Ten years he had survived as a human in his mind always paled in comparison to his time in the afterlife. His whole existence had lasted a thousand and sixty years. But he chooses not to think about those ten years he was alive (what he could remember of them); such things only brought sadness to his mind.

Snapping out of his wandering thoughts Masutātorikkusutā let his eyes rest upon the large frame of the black jet that would be Muramasa and his flight to Japan. The plane was owned by him and anyone who knew him could tell that it was his from across the tarmac. A pitch black Boeing 787 Dreamliner; both sides sporting the name of his band in white, graffiti-style letters and decorated with red skulls and blood splatter (the artists he hired to paint the thing had been paid close to a king's ransom for all their work). And if you happened to be paying attention you would notice a strange symbol painted in white on the top of the large side wings and both sides of the one at the back. No one really knew what it meant (no one from America anyways) but every Soul Reaper would quickly recognize it as the symbol for the tenth squad. A way to identify himself but be subtle about it.

Pulling to a stop Masutātorikkusutā parked and pulled the key from the ignition before allowing the doors to open and move up towards the sky. Muramasa was still sleeping through the whole process. Masutātorikkusutā had an image of unbuckling Muramasa's seat belt and watching him fall out the open car door. Laughing at the idea but deciding not to be so cruel Masutātorikkusutā hopped out of his seat and walked around to the passenger side.

"Muramasaaa…" Masutātorikkusutā called in a weird sing-song type manner.

"…" "Muramasa…" He said again, this time more firmly.

"…" "Muramasa…wake up." He tried for the third time.

"…" "Wake up, now Muramasa." Masutātorikkusutā spoke, getting louder and more annoyed.

"…" "MURAMASA! Get Your Sorry Ass Up!" Masutātorikkusutā hollered loudly.

That did it; Muramasa's eyes snapped open and he lunged forward in his seat. Unfortunately because he had leaned the seat back his seat belt wouldn't reach all the way up. Just as he sat up fully the seat belt reached its end and constricted against his chest. The force of the constriction caused Muramasa to fall against the seat (right onto the sore lump on the back of his head once again). Muramasa shut his eyes once again and tried to will the pain away as he worked on figuring out what had woken him up. As if on cue the one who had just yelled at him to wake up reached into the car and pushed his hand against the side of Muramasa's head.

"Muramasa! I mean it! Wake up!" Masutātorikkusutā shouted as he shook Muramasa's head back and forth slightly not realizing that the man was already awake.

He hadn't been awake two minutes but Muramasa's blood was already boiling. And Masutātorikkusutā's continued assault on the side of his head wasn't helping him calm down any. Fast as lightning Muramasa clicked the button that released the seat belt and shot forward; reaching out his left arms Muramasa grabbed the front of Masutātorikkusutā t-shirt and shook him with the same force that had been placed on his own skull moments ago.

"I'm awake damn it!" Muramasa snarled.

"Excellent! Now move it!" Masutātorikkusutā said with a laugh.

Climbing out of the sports car Muramasa scowled at the taller man who just grinned away. Muramasa was not happy; this was the second time that Masutātorikkusutā had woken him up today. Not to mention that neither way had been pleasant; once yelling into the ear and once being dragged down a stair case. Not a good day, not a good day at all; (and it wasn't even noon yet). Smoothing his hair down Muramasa continued to glare daggers at the overly energetic man across from him.

"Asshole…" Muramasa seethed as Masutātorikkusutā pulled their bags and instruments out of his car.

"Dick…" Masutātorikkusutā answered curtly.

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Must you bitch all the time?"

Muramasa didn't answer this time; he knew that there was no point since Masutātorikkusutā would just find a way to retort. No matter want someone said Masutātorikkusutā always seemed to be able to counter it with something smart in the blink of an eye (even if it was lewd or improper).

"And how am I vulgar? You called me an asshole remember?" Masutātorikkusutā questioned as he slung some of his luggage over his shoulder.

Ignoring his companion once again Muramasa grabbed his own luggage as some of the runway workers came to collect the rest of it. Masutātorikkusutā being the people person that he was quickly engaged in conversation with them. They had all worked for Masutātorikkusutā for years and he considered them friends. Whenever he was traveling he spoke fondly with them about what they were doing and how live was going in general. None of them knew he was a Soul Reaper; none of them had the faintest idea of how powerful the man they spoke to was. If people in Japan were ignorant of all the Soul Society business that went on right underneath their noses then people in the United States were even worse off. At least Masutātorikkusutā was careful with keeping his powers hidden; it wouldn't do well to be found out.

It was slightly humorous in Masutātorikkusutā's opinion. The way the workers at the small, private airport scurried about with their tasks. From fueling the plane and preparing the runway for take-off to the people loading the luggage and checking the flight patterns. All this going on as Muramasa and himself walked slowly across the tarmac; in his mind it looked like a scene out of a spy movie. Masutātorikkusutā kept such thoughts to himself but that didn't change the fact that you could feel the energy of excitement coming off him in waves. The strength of it was almost was powerful as his spiritual pressure. Masutātorikkusutā tried to talk to Muramasa but said man continued to ignore him as they boarded the black jet to wait for take-off. Masutātorikkusutā could tell that he had pissed the blue eyed man off again.

'Great, got to apologize now…' Masutātorikkusutā thought to himself as Muramasa headed for the private section at the back of the plane.

Masutātorikkusutā never said anything with the express intent of making someone mad or upsetting them in any way. However; more often than not that was exactly what his big mouth seemed to do. And because he wasn't someone who found joy in hurting someone without a legitimate reason, situations like this would force him to feel guilty. And feeling guilty would lead him to apologize, however; Masutātorikkusutā was not an apologetic person. So in his mind apologizing was nothing more than a pain in the ass. Still if he didn't apologize it would just eat at him till it drove him crazy.

Sighing in defeat Masutātorikkusutā followed Muramasa who had already made his way to the rear of the plane. Masutātorikkusutā found his companion in one of the comfy reclining chairs; leaning back with his eyes closed.

'He can't be asleep again…' Masutātorikkusutā thought as he stared down at the man with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"Oi…" "…"

"Come on now, don't start with this again." "…"

"*Sigh*… Hey I wasn't trying to be an ass; I was just kidding earlier." Masutātorikkusutā muttered as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Your jokes are not amusing…" Muramasa finally answered still keeping his eyes closed.

"Hey, I'm apologizing here ya know." "Yes, I know."

"Come on…" 

Muramasa opened his right eye enough to see the other man. He knew Masutātorikkusutā hated the idea of having to apologize so Muramasa sort of wanted to draw the moment out. However Muramasa didn't want to drive the taller man _completely _crazy so he sat up from his reclining position and extended his hand to shake. Masutātorikkusutā had said that the hand shake was a way of greeting someone or striking a deal with them; but he also said it was a sign of forgiveness and coming to terms with someone. So whenever he and someone else would reach an understanding they would shake. Grinning like a nut Masutātorikkusutā grabbed Muramasa's hand and yanked him to his feet none to gently. Muramasa's eyes widened as Masutātorikkusutā wrapped his free arm around the shorter man's neck.

"Let go…" Muramasa said evenly.

Masutātorikkusutā who still had ahold of Muramasa's hand forced him to shake before releasing him.

"Whatever you say…but you can't lie down like that. If you go to sleep during the ride you'll get jet lag." 

"You'll get jet lag regardless of whether you sleep or not." Muramasa spat as a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"True…but sleeping makes it worse." Masutātorikkusutā stated as he headed back to the front of the plane for god knows what reason.

'Lying fool…' Muramasa thought knowing full well that Masutātorikkusutā was **talking out his ass*1**.

Following Masutātorikkusutā back to the front of the plane (to make sure he didn't do something stupid) Muramasa furrowed his ear brows at what was going on. One of the three flight attendants had stopped Masutātorikkusutā on his way to the front of the plane and appeared to be speaking with him. Normally Muramasa wasn't the nosy type but the expression on the woman's face made him curious. She seemed to be worried about something; so instead of hanging back and being courteous Muramasa moved to stand next to Masutātorikkusutā.

"Oh, there you are." Masutātorikkusutā said as though he hadn't just yanked the other man out of his seat.

"Hey, Muramasa. You know **Kishi***-chan; don't you?" 

"No, I'm afraid I haven't met her before." Muramasa answered as he observed the woman across from himself and Masutātorikkusutā who he now knew as Kishi.

The woman was young, probably no older than twenty-five years of age. She was slim and tall, about five and a half feet. She had short, black hair that was held back in a bun and her eyes were a deep brown. She was clearly of Japanese descent and was of course wearing the blue and white stewardess outfit.

"Well; Kishi this is Muramasa and Muramasa this is Kishi." 

"Hello Muramasa-**san***…" The young woman spoke softly, allowing a smile to form on her lips; Muramasa simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"So anyways, what did you wanted to tell me Kishi-chan?" Masutātorikkusutā asked turning his attention back to the young woman.

At this the stewardess' eyes darkened and her smile dissolved; it was replaced with the same look of concern and worry that Muramasa had seen earlier. The woman began shifting uncomfortably in her spot; whatever she had on her mind was making her uncomfortable but she also seemed uncertain as to whether or not she should express whatever was bothering her. What could have gotten the young woman so worried and worked up?

"What is it? Come on you can tell us." Masutātorikkusutā said gently in an attempt to convince the girl to speak.

"F-forgive me Masutātorikkusutā-san; b-but I'm concerned about this t-trip your taking." The woman finally admitted with a stutter.

"Oh? Why it that?"

"I-I…I dreamed of it."

"You dreamed it?" Masutātorikkusutā questioned.

"Y-yes…I dreamed that you two are going to meet a great conflict of some sorts. If you go, you must be careful. The **Shinigami*** are upset with you both for some reason."

Muramasa's body went ice cold at those words. Could Soul Society find out about him? Or did they already know that he was still alive? The news, although the accuracy of it was unknown was still very unsettling. At least to Muramasa it was. Masutātorikkusutā didn't give any indication that the news worried or bothered him at all. In fact the news seemed to almost amuse the black haired man. He chuckled lightly to himself before speaking to Kishi once again.

"I don't think that I shall worry about the Shinigami's all that much. In truth I think I should be more concerned with the **Ashimagari*.**

"I would hope that you not have to deal with either of them." The young girl answered.

"Do not worry Kishi-chan; I fear not the Ashimagari or the Shinigami. Muramasa and I will be just fine." Masutātorikkusutā said in a reassuring tone.

The young girl nodded in agreement just as the pilot came over the intercom saying it was time for take-off and to get to your seats. Masutātorikkusutā and Muramasa did just that as they returned to the back of the plane, sat down, and buckled their seat belts. Masutātorikkusutā made some smart comment about how Muramasa should be careful that the belt didn't constrict him to the point that he couldn't breathe. Muramasa wasn't really listening since his mind was still buzzing with worry over what Kishi had said. However, when he registered that Masutātorikkusutā was insulting him about earlier Muramasa promptly glared at the man across the aisle before raising a curtain finger in the taller man's direction. Masutātorikkusutā made several unintelligible sounds before busting out into a fit of laughter. Muramasa scowled and rolled his eyes at the man; he never understood how someone could laugh at being insulted, belittled, and flat-out disrespected. Still Masutātorikkusutā always behaved in this manner; no matter what was directed his way.

"How long is this flight anyways?" Muramasa asked as Masutātorikkusutā finally stopped laughing.

Masutātorikkusutā thought for a moment as the plane slowly began moving down the runway. "Hmm… ten, eleven hours; something like that."

Muramasa groaned loudly at the thought of spending eleven hours in a small space with only Masutātorikkusutā for company. Rubbing his temples and counting backwards from ten to prevent himself from doing something stupid Muramasa waited for the cabin to stop shaking. Masutātorikkusutā didn't mind flying; Muramasa wasn't totally sure about it though. On one flight Masutātorikkusutā had said that Muramasa was afraid of flying. That situation had ended up with Masutātorikkusutā leaning over the small sink in the planes' bathroom with a wad of cotton stuck up his left nostril from the impact of a book that Muramasa had thrown at him. Masutātorikkusutā didn't say anything else on the subject and Muramasa would never dare say if it was true or not. The plane soon leveled out and stopped it's shaking (much to Muramasa's relief). Masutātorikkusutā unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of his chair **faster than a bat out of hell.*2**

Masutātorikkusutā crossed the aisle and sat in the seat one away from the one Muramasa was occupying. Well; 'sitting' wasn't exactly the correct term; Masutātorikkusutā was upside down in the chair with his legs dangling slightly over the headrest. Muramasa glared at the idiotic man before trying to ignore him all together; yeah right.

"Sup?" 

"Not you since you're in that position."

"Ah, getting quick at the comebacks. That's good."

"…"

"Hey…you looking funny like this, you know?"

"No, I can't say that I do know."

"Come on…"

"We're already on our way Masutā; I don't need to come or go anywhere else."

Masutātorikkusutā grinned before somehow flipping himself around so that he was sitting in the chair properly. He placed both of his hands behind his head and laced his fingers together before continuing to bug the heck out of Muramasa. Muramasa asked the man why he had to be such a pain to which the taller man responded that it was the only way to make sure that he didn't die of boredom. Muramasa wasn't sure if it was really possible to die from being bored but if it was then both he and Masutātorikkusutā were in trouble. Still; Muramasa was almost willing to bet money on the fact that Masutātorikkusutā would suffer more from boredom than himself. The reason? Because Masutātorikkusutā had the attention span of a gnat; meaning that he would need a lot more things to occupy his time. Then again Muramasa figured that Masutātorikkusutā would drive him insane faster than he would get bored of bothering him. So… what to do? Simple; sleep.

"Don't you dare go to sleep!" Masutātorikkusutā shouted as Muramasa tried to put his plan of ignoring him into action.

"Go…away."

"Go away where?"

"I don't care; just make sure that it's far away from me."

"Are you really going to be such a jerk?"

"…"

"Ugh…you're a pain."

"…And what does that make you?"

"?"

"Never mind."

Masutātorikkusutā shrugged before getting up and going **Kami*** only knows where; finally leaving Muramasa in peace. But even though Masutātorikkusutā was no longer bothering him Muramasa couldn't make himself go back to sleep. Great, that fool had gotten him up long enough to make returning to his twice interrupted slumber an impossible task. Muramasa cursed and damned the taller man in his mind over and over again; just his luck, his terrible rotten luck. Getting fed up Muramasa let his mind go blank in an attempt to calm himself down so that Masutātorikkusutā didn't end up with another nose bleed. He wasn't really mad, just annoyed; or at least that's what he tried to tell himself. In truth Muramasa had gotten himself worked up other the strange warning the stewardess had given Masutātorikkusutā. What he had heard was driving him crazy and making it futile to even try and rest. Time to try something else. Closing his eyes and focusing his mind Muramasa began to meditate, and as he meditated his mind slipped away; and he entered his inner world.

Muramasa's Inner World

Opening his eyes Muramasa found himself standing in the center of one of the many white pillars sticking out of the endless blue ocean that was his inner world. He like his inner world, he always had. It was quiet, peaceful, and calm like the still waters' that covered it. Still, the world was not exactly the same as when Kouga had been his master. The waters' below were no longer completely still and unmoving. They swayed and danced gently against the bases of the pillars of white. There was smell as well, when Kouga was his master the air was clean but as the Hollows took hold the air grew thick and hard to breathe. But after Masutātorikkusutā had become his wilder the air quality had changed again. The air was clean again but held the scent of salt. Beach air as Masutātorikkusutā called it; the smell was swept through the inner realm by a gently breeze. The breeze, yet another minor change to the world that Muramasa called home. Perhaps the most dramatic change to his inner world was the addition of night. Night time; Muramasa's world had always been light even without the existence of a sun. There was still no sun but the day did become night. It had taken awhile for Muramasa to even realize that his inner world now processed a night time. Either way he couldn't say that the night was any less as lovely to look at as the day. The night still provided a source of light in the form of a white, glowing moon. The moon even had cycles as the real one in the human world did. And along with the moon the black sky would be filled with endless, gleaming stars. When he had first seen it Muramasa had almost walked off the edge of the pillar he had been standing on. The sight was so breath taking and it never lost its ability to awe the viewer. Masutātorikkusutā had said that much and then went on to say that he was going to have to point out all the stars and constellations to Muramasa sometime in the future.

Muramasa never understood the point of the changes in his inner world; he knew the changes were caused from the energy of a new wielder but he never understood the meaning of the changes themselves. Although it was must likely Masutātorikkusutā love of the ocean. He had once told Muramasa that he had salt water in his veins. Muramasa didn't know if that was possible but Masutātorikkusutā had only laughed and tried to explain the reason for his attraction to the ocean. Muramasa never got what he was saying but Masutātorikkusutā didn't seem to mind as long as the beauty stayed that way.

Masutātorikkusutā loved the ocean; nothing could change that. Muramasa was easily able to recount times when Masutātorikkusutā would simply turn up gone. Everyone would be looking for him only to have him turn up and few days later wet and grinning away. He would slip down to the coast with his surfboard and ride every wave that came his way. The crazy fool had even said once that he could probably use his reiatsu to create a shockwave in Muramasa's inner world and cause the water to form huge waves. The idiot claimed that it would be awesome while Muramasa quickly shot down the idea. Such statements made Muramasa worry about just how sane the taller man actually was.

Ignoring such bothersome thoughts Muramasa walked to the side of the pillar and sat down allowing his legs to hang over the edge. Such an activity was nothing new for him; after Kouga had been sealed away Muramasa spent every moment in silence amongst the white columns' waiting for his master to call out to him. Such thoughts were depressing and Muramasa preferred to avoid thinking about them. Still, such things were hard to forget about. But it was all in the past, or it should have been; something was still a miss. Masutātorikkusutā was far different in the way he interacted with his partner's. When it came to Masutātorikkusutā and Kyōfu the two were in perfect sync although the bat spirit's opinion often differed from his master's. But other than the rare variations in opinions Kyōfu and Masutātorikkusutā had a better partnership than any Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto pair in Soul Society. Muramasa had been inside the minds of almost all the Zanpakuto spirits in the Seretei; they all had some form of animosity towards their master's that he had exploited for his own schemes. But Muramasa had been around Masutātorikkusutā and Kyōfu long enough to know that the bat Zanpakuto held no evil will towards his master, and vice-verses.

With himself and Masutātorikkusutā though, it was like the polar opposite. Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā fought; all…the…time. Whether that fighting was throwing punches or trading insults it was always a fight. Masutātorikkusutā seemed to think of it as a game which pissed Muramasa off to no end. It was almost as if Masutātorikkusutā didn't see Muramasa as a partner but just a housemate. Then again, Muramasa wasn't sure he could stand to be partners' with the fool that was Masutātorikkusutā. Muramasa often wondered how the man had survived so long without everyone in Soul Society finding him. The man was so rash and reckless that it was inconceivable that he was able to avoid such detection.

There was a reason that a Soul Reaper was meant to have ONE Zanpakuto; Muramasa just knew it. A Soul Reaper was only able to get along with one Zanpakuto spirit at a time. Muramasa had almost regretted when he agreed that Masutātorikkusutā would be his new master. He had even once considered the fact that being dead was possibly better than dealing with Masutātorikkusutā. Still, Masutātorikkusutā wasn't flat out cruel either; he just worked differently than most people. Muramasa theorized that the man had probably been dropped on his head as a child or something. Such an event could explain his odd mannerisms but Muramasa never really knew with Masutātorikkusutā.

Muramasa didn't know how long he sat on the white pillar in his inner world, unmoving, just thinking. Muramasa only hoped that time was moving faster outside of his inner world since it was impossible to tell what time it actually was there. Suddenly someone or something smacked Muramasa in the back of the head, causing him to nearly fall of the edge of the column. Muramasa cried out as he clutched the back of his head and whipped around to see what had assaulted him. It was Masutātorikkusutā, grinning ear to ear as though knocking someone out was funny. Muramasa quickly reconsidered his earlier thought that Masutātorikkusutā wasn't out right cruel. Masutātorikkusutā snickered to himself before plopping himself down right next to Muramasa.

"Sup?" "…"

"Again with the silent treatment?" "…"

"*Sigh* Your annoying…" Masutātorikkusutā said crossed his arms behind his head and leaned all the way back.

"I'm annoying? Do you even listen to yourself talk? You're the annoying one." Muramasa said through clenched teeth as he glared at the man now resting on his back.

"I never listen to myself talk actually." Masutātorikkusutā stated with his eyes closed as he swung his leg back and forth over the edge of the pillar.

"That explains a lot." Muramasa deadpanned quietly.

"What'd you say?" Masutātorikkusutā asked cracking an eye open.

"Nothing…" "…Hm…" 

What was going on? Masutātorikkusutā _never_ ended something that simply; maybe he really was losing his mind like Kaien always accused him of. Sneaking a look at the man's face Muramasa was starting to get worried about the taller man. Masutātorikkusutā's face was had a solemn, almost empty look to it; and his bright purple eyes looked almost clouded. Why was he here anyways? Masutātorikkusutā never entered Muramasa's inner world like a Soul Reaper does with their Zanpakuto. A master had to meditate to enter the inner world of their Zanpakuto but Masutātorikkusutā only did that with Kyōfu. In fact, Muramasa wasn't really sure how Masutātorikkusutā would be able to enter his inner world. Whenever Masutātorikkusutā showed up here Muramasa never sensed that he was there. Actually, Muramasa never knew Masutātorikkusutā was there until he either kicked him in the leg or whacked him in the head (depending on whichever action he felt like executing on that particular day).

"Hey!" Muramasa yelled finally getting unnerved with Masutātorikkusutā's odd behavior.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uhh…Nothing really. Just thought I'd come say hello."

"Right…" Muramasa answered, clearing not buying Masutātorikkusutā's excuse.

"You don't believe me." It was a statement, not a question.

"…No…" "That hurts me; Muramasa." 

"What do you want?" Muramasa snapped getting tired of Masutātorikkusutā's strange(r) behavior.

Masutātorikkusutā was silent for a moment before answering; "To know what that dream of yours was about." 

Muramasa was taken aback, why was Masutātorikkusutā asking about that now? Wait; better question was how the hell did he even know?

"What are you talking about?" Muramasa replied, trying to play the remark off.

"The dream that had you up and walking around in the middle of the night."

"I already told you, I couldn't sleep."

"Don't lie to me… I am your partner remember; I can tell if you're lying." 

"You just read my eyes like you do with everyone else." Muramasa countered.

"Either away, I want to know."

"It's none of your concern."

"And why is that."

"I said to drop it!" Muramasa yelled as he glared at Masutātorikkusutā who looked almost hurt.

There was silence until Masutātorikkusutā finally spoke; "Sorry… I don't mean to pry. I just wanted to know if you were ok."

Great, now Muramasa felt like an ass; Masutātorikkusutā just had to go and be worried over a stupid dream.

"Sorry…" Muramasa muttered quietly.

"It's cool…" 

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Didn't you ask me that before? Hmm…I care because I consider you my partner and friend. So; I don't what you to be bothered by anything."

Once again Masutātorikkusutā had managed to make Muramasa feel like the bad guy; how he did it Muramasa would never understand. Although knowing that he cared enough to ask wasn't terrible either. But it had to be about the dream, didn't it; the dream that Muramasa had been trying to forget. Masutātorikkusutā was the noisy type so of course once he heard about it he wanted to know all about it. But not matter what Muramasa was keeping the dream to himself.

"Hey Muramasa…"

"What is it?" Muramasa asked, hoping that he wasn't going to be interrogated again.

Masutātorikkusutā pointed up into the air from his resting position before speaking; "That cloud right there; **looks like a turtle*3.**

Muramasa stared at the other man like he was crazy before looking to where Masutātorikkusutā was pointing. Sure enough there was a cluster of puffy clouds in the bright blue sky; and one of them was shaped like a turtle. Wait? Since when did his inner world have clouds?

"Cool…" Masutātorikkusutā said in a spaced out manner.

"Whatever you say Masutā…"

"What do you mean 'whatever you say'? Haven't you ever just watched the clouds roll by and notice that they make shapes?" Masutātorikkusutā asked.

"I do not watch clouds float through the sky." Muramasa answered blankly.

"You mean in all the time you've spent in your inner world you've never watched the sky?"

"This is the first time I've seen clouds in my inner world."

"What! Really?"

"Yes…really."

"Oh wow… that's interesting." Masutātorikkusutā said before he got quiet and just watched the sky.

At this point Muramasa scanned the skies and realized that it was littered with small groups of clouds for as far as the eye could see. His inner world had never had clouds before; he knew that for a fact. So why were there clouds now?

"Maybe you should watch the clouds from now on; it's a very freeing thing." Masutātorikkusutā muttered still half transfixed on the **fluffy flying marshmallows.*4 **

"You're crazy Masutā…"

"Maybe…"

"You're not supposed to agree…"

"**Hai, Hai***…"

"Why are the clouds so important anyways?"

"Because the spirits live in the clouds; and the spirits guide their children on the earth."

Muramasa when instantly what Masutātorikkusutā was talking about; aside from the man's love of the ocean he also had a love of Native American mythology or whatever he called it. Masutātorikkusutā knew just about every story concerning the Native American culture and he could rattle them all out to you in a heartbeat. Some of the stories spoke about the fact that the gods lived in the clouds and watched over the people of earth.

"Again with that spirit stuff?"

"I didn't say I believed such things to be fact; I just find the stories to be intriguing." 

"Uh-huh…"

"And besides; in Japan I'm basically the Grim 

Reaper and you're a sword with magic powers." 

"True…" Muramasa answered.

Now that he thought about it; Masutātorikkusutā did have a point. Although he was pretty certain that all the Soul Reaper's in Soul Society wouldn't appreciate being compared to a skeleton with a black hood carrying around a scythe. Well; that was the American interpretation of the Grim Reaper anyways. Muramasa had heard so many stories from Masutātorikkusutā about Native American beliefs and customs that he didn't even bother to remember them all. That, and Muramasa was almost convinced that half of the odd things Masutātorikkusutā said came from his knowledge of the strangest subjects.

"Although, I do think that people have spirit animals."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah; some people even have several."

"Ok then, what's yours?" Muramasa asked, hoping to kill some time.

"I have three; the Coyote, the Bear, and the Wolverine." Masutātorikkusutā stated matter-o-factly.

"You don't say…"

"Don't act **condescending*** with me."

"Right…"

"Would you like to know your spirit animal?"

"And you know this how?"

"I can read people remember!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"So you wanna know or not?"

"Sure, whatever…"

"… Bee, Mouse, and the Wolf…"

Muramasa could just feel his left eyebrow twitching. The wolf part wasn't all bad; but had Masutātorikkusutā just compared him to a bee, and a mouse? Muramasa glared at the other man, who had just sat up from his comfortable resting position. Masutātorikkusutā had that stupid, fake innocent look on his face; like he hadn't done a thing.

"What…?" 

"I would really hate to have to kill you."

"Why! I was being serious!"

"You just compared me to a mouse!"

"**Baka***! A spirit animal doesn't compare you to the animal itself; your spirit animal just has similar traits to the person it represents."

"**Kyōjin***…" Muramasa seethed as Masutātorikkusutā cracked up for the umpteenth time today.

"It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, it's a 'you're crazy' thing."

"Whatever…see ya later."

"Where at you going?"

"To read my book, it's new and I must read it."

"And how long do you have to read it before we land?"

"Still about nine hours I think."

"This flight is never going to be over at this rate." Muramasa grumbled aloud.

"Do something to pass the time; read a book." Masutātorikkusutā said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I don't even have a book to read."

"Here… read this one then."

Masutātorikkusutā placed a book on the ground before turning to walk away. Where had he been hiding that thing anyways? Muramasa picked the book up and examined it. It was old but in good condition; the title was in big white letting across the front. _The Green Mile by Stephen King_; wasn't that the guy that Kaien had said was crazy or something? Muramasa had seen Masutātorikkusutā reading the book before; and according to Kaien he had read it over fifty times in eight years. Turning to question him Muramasa realized that Masutātorikkusutā had already disappeared. Muramasa quickly snapped out of his meditation intent on following Masutātorikkusutā.

Human World

Muramasa opened his eyes and looked around for Masutātorikkusutā; said man was across the aisle with a book in hand. He didn't even look like he had moved for a while actually. Scowling Muramasa shifted in his seat, meditation was a killer on the back. As he move Muramasa caught site of something in the seat next to him; picking it up he realized it was the same book Masutātorikkusutā had given him in his inner world. Looking at Masutātorikkusutā again Muramasa got a look at the book he was reading. _Bag of Bones by Stephen King;_ the same guy who wrote The Green Mile. Another book by the suspected crazy writer; great. No way… no way in hell was Muramasa reading anything given to him by Masutātorikkusutā; it was almost guaranteed to be dirty in some way.

Masutātorikkusutā's POV

'Ha-ha; King you have done it again.' I thought to myself as in turned another page in my new book.

I had been so into my book that I had lost track of time; reading and taking a few cat naps had passed a lot of time; almost nine hours. We would be landing soon and I couldn't wait to get off the plane. Siting for hours on end was a pain in the ass; literally. Turning my head I grinned at the site of Muramasa with his nose buried in the book I gave him. He had point blank told me that he wasn't reading something I had given him but there he was. He was about halfway through it as was I with my own book. I was getting ready to be a smart ass and ask him how he was enjoying the book that he swore he would never read but my cell-phone choose that moment to ring. I answered it quickly… bad idea.

Normal POV

Muramasa looked up from the book in his hands as he heard the sound of someone hollering. He saw Masutātorikkusutā talking on the phone telling whoever was on the other end to stop talking so loud.

"I can hear you Kaien, you can stop yelling."

The two continued to talk for several minutes about what was going on and such; Muramasa didn't think that the three they left back in Cali would be missing Masutātorikkusutā so soon. Guess he was wrong; either that or Kaien and Gin had already destroyed something.

"Hey Gin, yeah I hear you; how's it going?"

Now Gin was talking to him? Geez; did those two really miss Masutātorikkusutā that much? Or more likely they had driving Tousen insane and had to find someone else to bug. That had to be it.

"Hey Tousen; those two are behaving like I told'em to right?"

Or not... wow; there must really be nothing to do without Masutātorikkusutā there. Muramasa figured that those three would be glad to get rid of Masutātorikkusutā and himself. However; it was starting to look like he had thought wrong…oh well.

"Hey Muramasa…Gin, Kaien, and Tousen say hi."

Muramasa blinked twice before giving an awkward little wave in Masutātorikkusutā's direction.

"He says hey you guys."

"I don't hear nothin'." Gin's voice sounded through the cell phone's speakers.

"He's seating across the aisle Gin; of course you can't hear him." Masutātorikkusutā answered as Muramasa glared at the phone knowing that Gin wasn't there to see it.

Masutātorikkusutā continued to talk on the phone until the pilot announced that the plane would be landing soon and to re-buckle your seat belts.

"Ok; yeah…got to go. Alright; talk to you guys later…bye."

Masutātorikkusutā grinned and chuckled to himself as him returned his cell phone to his pocket and buckled his belt. Muramasa buckled his as well but the whole time wearing nothing but a scowl on his face. Masutātorikkusutā warned him that his **face would stick that way*5** if he kept it up. Muramasa just told him to zip it.

Once the plane had landed Masutātorikkusutā quickly hopped out of his seat and headed for the door (he really needed to uncramp his legs at this point). Muramasa followed, not at all as excited as his companion. Masutātorikkusutā quickly noticed this and since he already knew the reason for Muramasa's behavior he decided to resolve the problem then and there.

"You can stop obsessing over the warning we received."

"How did you…?" Muramasa began but stopped when his eyes met Masutātorikkusutā's.

"Right…I keep on forgetting that you can read people like that."

"You should work on remembering it then. And I can't read mind's; I can only work with what I get."

"Whatever…" Muramasa said as the two men exited the plane.

Masutātorikkusutā was overjoyed that he was finally able to stretch his sore muscles. For about five minutes he stood on the tarmac stretching his arms, legs, and back. Masutātorikkusutā grunted as him bent over and his back cracked six times in a row. Muramasa ignored him as they both waited to be picked up by the car that was going to take them to the train station. Even if it was a private plane the town that Masutātorikkusutā had once lived in didn't have its own airport. So; to get to where they were going to take a three hour train ride. They would be staying in a house that Masutātorikkusutā owned and had lived at before moving to America. The house was maintained by a group people Masutātorikkusutā had hired to do all the tasks around the house while he was away. Apparently it was more of a mansion than a house (just like Masutātorikkusutā's current home). Muramasa was not looking forward to spending another three hours doing nothing but sitting on his ass but there was nothing he could do about it at this point.

"Hey Masutā; what time is it?" Muramasa asked as he and Masutātorikkusutā waited patiently for their ride to show up.

"It's noon exactly."

"Noon? How is that possible; we didn't leave until eight in the morning?"

"Time zones my friend; we did leave at eight and if we flew for eleven hours than it would be seven in the afternoon right now. But; Japan's time zone is seven hours behind Cali's. So… here it's only noon."

Muramasa didn't like the fact that Masutātorikkusutā was talking to him like he was a child. At least it felt like he was; that or the headache he had was affecting his thinking. Muramasa rubbed his temples trying to make the headache go away; it helped a bit since the headache wasn't terrible but he knew the throbbing behind his eyes would soon get on his nerves if it continued.

"The time difference also contributes to jet-lag; which is why you have a headache."

"Right…" Muramasa didn't like what he was hearing; he had flown before that was true but this was the first time he had experienced jet-lag. If it was going to be like this than Muramasa was going to get fed up with it quickly.

"But I wouldn't worry; humans suffer from it for a few days at most; but we aren't humans so it doesn't affect us as badly."

"Then how come I have a headache and you're completely fine?"

"The effects vary from person to person that's why. But still; it shouldn't last long. And besides; if all you've got is a headache then your way better off than a lot of people."

"Whatever…" Muramasa agreed as the vehicle that would be taking them to the train station drove up.

Muramasa was starting to think that Masutātorikkusutā wanted everyone in Japan to know that they were coming. At least that was the impression that the black limo driven and escorted by guys in black suits and dark sunglasses gave off. Muramasa thought that such a thing was unnecessary since the train station was only thirty minutes away. Flashy; that was how Masutātorikkusutā was. It was a real pain when you didn't want to be located by Soul Society. Muramasa didn't know where exactly in Japan Masutātorikkusutā was dragging him to but in his mind nowhere in Japan was safe from the eyes of the Soul Reaper's.

Ignoring the slight pounding in his head and mentally damning the fool that had come up with the idea of time zones Muramasa followed Masutātorikkusutā and entered the limo right behind his taller companion. Masutātorikkusutā (who is just this lazy) decided that he didn't really want to sit in the cushy, red-velvet lined seats and instead stretched himself out straight across the floor of the limo. He didn't give a hoot that he was in Muramasa's way. Hell no; he just laid there while Muramasa was forced to step around him to get to a seat and sit down.

"**Manuke***…" Muramasa muttered as he glared at the lump on the floor known as Masutātorikkusutā who at that moment very much resembled a beached whale.

"**Mesu***…" Masutātorikkusutā replied as a yawn escaped his lips.

Now, truth be known my dear friends (that's you guys/gals :p) normally Muramasa would not retort even at such a vulgar insult. But in this moment, with Masutātorikkusutā in such a defenseless position; Muramasa was going to make him regret such an insult. Masutātorikkusutā had rolled over so that his back was facing Muramasa; the perfect time to act. Muramasa pulled back his right leg and kicked it out again with a lot of force. Masutātorikkusutā cried out as Muramasa's sneakered foot connected with the back of his right shoulder, then again with the center of his lower back and once more below his ribs on his right side.

Now, once again my dear friends the truth must be known that Masutātorikkusutā was not the sort of person to let an assault like this go on without some form of repercussions. So as he rolled away from the attack Masutātorikkusutā managed to turn over and deliver a powerful karate chop to Muramasa's shin. And to make matters worse Masutātorikkusutā wasn't just a master swordsman; but he was also an expert in kendo, ty quan do, judo, baritsu, and of course had a black belt in karate. Being a Soul Reaper made the attack strong of course; but the fact that he was skilled in how to do the technique properly caused the force to be increased greatly. So when the attack hit Muramasa's shin you can bet your ass he felt it. And it hurt like hell; worse than being hit really hard with a hammer.

Muramasa quickly regretted his choice in kicking Masutātorikkusutā as the pain in his shin reached his knee before shooting back down to his ankle. As the pain in his leg stabbed like daggers Muramasa was also glaring daggers at Masutātorikkusutā who was now seating in a seat like a normal person rubbing his side. Masutātorikkusutā's violet eyes burned into Muramasa's blue one's as well. The two were not happy with each other that much was for sure. Masutātorikkusutā crossed his arms and produced to act like a pouting child. Muramasa on the other hand was still dealing with the throbbing in his right leg. The sharp pain had left quickly but everything from the knee down still throbbed with a dull ache.

Muramasa thanked the god's that the ride to the train station would be over soon so he could get far away from the man across from him before he ripped his head off or vice-versa. However Masutātorikkusutā's pouting didn't last long and soon he was grinning as wide as every like something really funny had happened. Muramasa didn't really appreciate the grin much; but he said nothing since he refused to give the black haired idiot another reason to attack him again.

"Are you enjoying the book I gave you?" Masutātorikkusutā asked out of the blue.

"Are you trying to suck up again?" Muramasa asked still pissed at the taller man.

"You started it and you know I'll right".

Although Muramasa knew that Masutātorikkusutā was acting childish he also knew that Masutātorikkusutā was in fact right. Of course he wasn't going to admit that; not in a million years. Muramasa was really unhappy that Masutātorikkusutā had attacked him and was now trying to act all nice and chummy with him. Still; that was sort of how Masutātorikkusutā behaved. Giving in Muramasa dropped the animosity and answered the question.

"It is surprisingly good; I had figured that you would give me something nasty to read."

"What at you talking about? I would never do no such!" Masutātorikkusutā affirmed as he glared at Muramasa, mad that he had even suggested such a thing.

"Oh yes, never in your life…" Muramasa responded, the sarcasm in his statement as thick at **cold molasses*6**.

"Indeed…" 

"That Percy fellow; is an ass though."

Hahaha! Well; that's something we agree on."

"I suppose so…"

"Did they execute Dale yet?"

"You mean did Percy screw it up on purpose yet; yes."

"Hehe… Bad way to go out."

"Yeah…"

It was strange in Muramasa's opinion; how Masutātorikkusutā could make people calm down so quickly. A few minutes ago they had been ready to kill one another and now they were discussing details of the book he was reading. Muramasa had figured that Masutātorikkusutā did things like that on purpose; after all if he didn't take the persons' mind off the fact that they wanted to kill him then they may actually try to. Muramasa wasn't going to though; it would be a waste of time. That and no matter how idiotic Masutātorikkusutā was he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Oi… don't think you can off my so easily."

"I don't; and stop reading my thoughts!"

"Can't help it…"

Muramasa scowled once again as the limo came to a stop. Masutātorikkusutā got out first and Muramasa followed behind him. Masutātorikkusutā was already heading to get tickets but Muramasa was having trouble keeping up; every time he put pressure on his leg it felt like someone was trying to yank it out of its socket. Muramasa almost fell over at one point but Masutātorikkusutā grabbed ahold of the fuzzy collar on his jacket and righted him before he got too far off balance.

"What were you trying to do? Break my leg altogether?

"You started it; and no…I wasn't going to break it. Just make it sore."

"Well it damn sure worked." Muramasa snapped as he tried to walk on his hurt leg again.

Muramasa was finally able to put enough weight on his leg so that he could walk. Unfortunately, he looked as though he had a really bad limp; Muramasa hoped that it would go away soon. Masutātorikkusutā got them their tickets and said that the train would leave in half an hour or so. Great more waiting; Muramasa was a patient person (he had to be when dealing with Masutātorikkusutā) but he was slowly getting annoyed with having to sit around all the time. The waiting didn't seem to bother Masutātorikkusutā much though; he just sat there staring off into space. Muramasa had no clue why the other man stared at nothing like that; it was weird, borderline creepy really. It isn't like there was anything of interest in the sky to look at (useless he was observing clouds again).

Even so Muramasa was beginning to notice something; something that Masutātorikkusutā didn't because he was too busy staring at nothing. Muramasa noticed that the people walking around the train station were staring at them. It took a while to notice but once he did Muramasa quickly began feeling uncomfortable. There were a lot of people at the station at the moment; some coming and some going, but a lot of them were staring. Staring at Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā like they were samples under a microscope. It was true that they did look slightly out of place amongst the mass of what was mostly dark colored suits and briefcases but were the stares really necessary? They weren't that out of place; were they? The stares were really bothering him now and Muramasa refused to look at any of the people who were doing the staring. Finally having enough Muramasa nudged Masutātorikkusutā in the leg with his foot to get his attention. It took a few tries since Masutātorikkusutā was in La-La Land at the moment but he soon snapped out of it a looked at Muramasa.

"What is it?"

"Everyone here is staring at us."

"Not_ everyone_ but you are right; a lot of them do seem to be staring."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Hmm…" 

"Any clue as to why their staring?"

"I know what they think; so of course I know why there staring?"

"Care to elaborate?" Muramasa deadpanned.

"No…"

"Masutātorikkusutā…" Muramasa growled in annoyance clearly not liking the taller mans' humor.

"I'm just kidding…" Masutātorikkusutā said, waving his hands back and forth in defeat.

"Although…if I were to elaborate you probably not like the answer." Masutātorikkusutā said immediately sounding a lot more serious than he had before.

"Try me…" Muramasa challenged before he could even think that he would regret the answer he got.

"The majority of the people staring at us… think we're members of the Yakuza. 

Muramasa's jaw just about dropped at that; the Yakuza? Really? Masutātorikkusutā started laughing at the look Muramasa was giving him; the 'you're crazy' look. Muramasa knew at this point that Masutātorikkusutā had lost his mind.

"You're not serious…"

"**As serious as a heart attack*7**…" Masutātorikkusutā stated evenly, as though being called a member of the most dangerous and well know crime organization in Japan didn't bother him at all.

"And why would they even think something like that?"

"Well; I'm walking around with two katana's strapped to my back and your limping like you got into a bad scuffle."

"That was your fault. And a limp doesn't make you a Yakuza member."

"Not to mention that you have face tattoos." Masutātorikkusutā stated as though Muramasa hadn't even interrupted.

Muramasa blinked at that statement; what the hell did eye markings have to do with anything? And they weren't tattoos…well actually; he wasn't really sure what the markings were. They had always been there; he didn't know why but they were there. What, did the Yakuza have a thing for face tattoos or something?

"Actually many Yakuza members have full-body tattoos; but some do have a thing for getting them on their face." 

"Stop that!" Muramasa snapped, getting really tried of Masutātorikkusutā reading his eyes.

In a way it felt like the other man was searching through the cracks and crevasses in his mind. And Muramasa did not appreciate it. Odd really; he had wormed his way into the minds of all the Zanpakuto's in the Seireitei but as soon as someone came tapping on the walls of his mind Death Con Four was initiated. Oh how the tables had turned; a complete three sixty really.

"Stop what? I'm just saying…"

"Don't answer a question that I haven't even said yet."

"Don't like me in your head?" 

"No…" Muramasa hissed his voice low and full of venom.

"Don't worry; it's not like I digging into anything overly private."

"I have a feeling that the way we each define private is drastically different from one another."

"Whatever you say…" Masutātorikkusutā answered flatly as a bell started ringing and a voice over the intercom instructed to board the train.

Masutātorikkusutā complied first, quickly heading for the train car that corresponded with his ticket. Muramasa followed reluctantly; glaring at the back of Masutātorikkusutā's head evilly. Boarding the train Muramasa quickly figured that Masutātorikkusutā had picked the most expensive cabin to ride in. Mainly because the cabin was full of mainly business men in their fancy silk suits and their female equivalents aside from the fact that most of them wore skirts. They were just regular business people though; they were on the COE and executive level; probably off to finalize a business deal or something of the sorts. Honestly Masutātorikkusutā had more money than anyone probably cared to guess; but they sure wouldn't mind having some of it for themselves. Of course Masutātorikkusutā had been in the world longer than any human could live so the exact extent of his riches was a mystery. Oh well; more expensive meant more comfy.

Again Muramasa noticed something unsettling; everyone in the train car had noticed them since their seats were in the back and they had to walk across the length of the cabin. Their reaction was even worse than that of the people outside. The people in the cabin were gasping and whispering amongst themselves; staring wide eyed at Masutātorikkusutā and Muramasa as though they were aliens or highly contagious. Muramasa didn't hear much of what the people were saying but what he did hear he understood; and one word seemed to appear over and over…Yakuza.

'Great…just great…' Muramasa thought as he and Masutātorikkusutā took their seats in the back.

Masutātorikkusutā still didn't seem phased by the people in the cabin at all and simply focused on bothering Muramasa.

"Told you…" Masutātorikkusutā said almost smugly; as though he was glad that half of Japan thought they were Yakuza.

"It isn't a good thing you know?"

"Says who?"

Muramasa was starting to think that Masutātorikkusutā really enjoyed the attention; hell he was probably thrilled that they thought he was connected to such a notorious crime syndicate. He was just that crazy. Muramasa sighed to himself as the train lurched forward before beginning to move down the tracks. The entire cabin full of passenger's made a point of staying as far away as possible from the two shady characters at the back of the cabin. Muramasa was slightly grateful for this but didn't find the idea of scaring the piss out of them nearly as funny as Masutātorikkusutā did. Masutātorikkusutā grinned like a fool and snickered to himself at the way the people were behaving.

"I don't see how scaring them is in any way funny."

"Actually neither of us have done anything to warrant them acting so fearful…yet."

"Yet...?" Muramasa questioned.

Masutātorikkusutā didn't answer but Muramasa knew that it meant that Masutātorikkusutā was planning to do something cruel, stupid, or both. In this case it was probably both. Muramasa made a mental note to watch the taller man like a hawk to make sure he didn't cause trouble. Masutātorikkusutā made no move to try anything foolish though; instead he pulled out that new book of his and started reading it again. Muramasa did the same since he was still carrying the book Masutātorikkusutā had given him and since he was halfway through he decided to continue reading.

That lasted for about forty-five minutes until Masutātorikkusutā decided it was time to scare the shit out of everyone there. Now my dear reader (yes you…) it was a commonly known fact that Masutātorikkusutā was a man that loved to make a big deal out of a speck off nothing. However; it was also known that Masutātorikkusutā was not violent unless the occasion called for it. So although he may have wanted to cause a lot of havoc his rational side (what little bit he had) knew that he couldn't cause too much of a fuss or risk getting into a heap of trouble. So; finally he settled on something that while frightening if done quickly and correctly it wouldn't make too much of a scene. Speak of the devil, here came his target.

His target… a Japanese business man that had come to the end of the cabin to get something from his suitcase. The man wore a thick, brown suit and brown dress shoes that matched. He was short and pudgy (pudgy was being fairly kind actually) the pudgy man's gut threatened to bust over the waistline of his suit pants and the bottom button on the man's white shirt was just begging to pop off and sail through the air until it smacked someone in the eye. The man's short black hair stuck to his sweating forehead as he tried to wipe the perspiration away with a faded blue hanky. Oh…this was going to be great.

The baggage hold was actually a small corner of the train car that had walls added to it to form a small, dimly lit room. The pudgy man entered the room and began looking for his suitcase. He cursed under his breath as he was unable to locate the object at first. The business man felt the presence of someone else but didn't pay the person any mind thinking that it was someone else who had come to retrieve something. Masutātorikkusutā had waited till the pudgy man had entered the small room before getting up and following him inside. The man's back was turned and Masutātorikkusutā observed him in complete silence. These people had no idea; Yakuza was the least of their worries (considering that the train was occupied by a God of Death). The pudgy man had finally found his briefcase but unfortunately for him it had been placed on a high shelf by one of the baggage loaders and he was too short to reach it. Masutātorikkusutā was hard pressed not to laugh as the pudgy man stood on the tips of his toes and stretched his arms as far as they would go trying to reach his briefcase. The poor man cursed over and over again as he tried in vain to grab his briefcase. By this point Masutātorikkusutā had moved closer to the pudgy man making sure to be as quiet as a mouse. Walking up behind the man Masutātorikkusutā reached up and over the man's head and grabbed the briefcase that the man was having so much trouble with. The pudgy man nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around and come face to face with Masutātorikkusutā who held the case out for the man to take. The man was clearly nervous being near the taller man but took his briefcase regardless.

"**A-Arigato***…" The pudgy man stuttered as he stared up at Masutātorikkusutā.

"**Sore o genkyū shite inai*."**Masutātorikkusutā answered as he moved to the side to let the business man by.

The suit clad man opened his briefcase and began rummaging for the document that he had come for. The business man had recognized the taller man and wanted to leave quickly. As the pudgy man dug through his briefcase he realized that the strange man who had retrieved it for him hadn't walked past him to leave the room. The man turned so that he could see Masutātorikkusutā out of the corner of his eye. Masutātorikkusutā knew the man was watching him; that was the point of his game. Slowly Masutātorikkusutā reached for one of the swords strapped to his back. When he had walked onto the train car he had made sure that the two blades had remained hidden. It would have been no good for security to confiscate them; no good at all. He grabbed the hilt of Kyōfu no sakebi and removed the Zanpakuto from its sheath.

The pudgy man immediately went ridged at the site of the katana, the bright metal shining in the dimly lit room. The man tried to stay calm and continue to look for the papers he needed but that was hard to do at the moment. Masutātorikkusutā grinned as the site of the target stiffing in fear; Masutātorikkusutā wasn't going to hurt him but he was going to make the suited man squirm. Normally he would never pull out his sword in front of a human but if it meant getting rid of his boredom and having a good laugh he was down for it. Masutātorikkusutā knew that the man wouldn't say anything to anyone (he would be too afraid to) and that the only reason the man hadn't ran away already was that he thought Masutātorikkusutā hadn't realized that he had noticed the unsheathed blade.

Masutātorikkusutā held the blade over his head, inspecting it in the light, trying to scare the pudgy man. It was working; the more Masutātorikkusutā turned and twisted the blade the more his target was unable to stop his body from shaking. The pudgy man had found the papers he needed and quickly shut his briefcase and moved to place it on the floor; he moved slowly so that he could focus on how to get out of the mess he was in. Masutātorikkusutā knew that the man was either going to make a run for it once he sat the briefcase down or was going to act like he didn't notice him and just walk out like there wasn't someone standing behind him holding a dangerous weapon. Masutātorikkusutā could read the energy coming off the man and knew that he was leaning more towards acting like nothing was going on. Masutātorikkusutā smirked at this. If the pudgy man was going to act like that then Masutātorikkusutā would have to teach him a lesson about standing too close to sharp objects.

'The Butterball Turkey' (as Masutātorikkusutā had decided to call him) had placed his case on the ground and was standing back up to get ready to exit to small space. In the blink of an eye Masutātorikkusutā had swung his Zanpakuto in a downward diagonal. But remember my friend, Masutātorikkusutā never kills without reason. The blade didn't even come within a foot of the pudgy man's back. Masutātorikkusutā had swung the blade for the sound it would make slicing through the air. The swing was very loud because of all the force that he had swung the blade with. That was what he was looking for; the noise made the pudgy man think that Masutātorikkusutā had struck him down. But he was totally unharmed (but he didn't know that). At that moment the man took off out the door faster than Masutātorikkusutā thought that he would be able to move.

Everyone turned towards the back of the train as the pudgy business man ran out of the baggage room like a demon was after him. He was shaking, sweating and his heart was pounding ninety miles an hour. Several people asked him what was wrong but he said nothing. Hearing something from the baggage room again everyone returned their attention to the doorway; just as Masutātorikkusutā exited… his blade already sheathed as though nothing had happened. Half of the passengers paled and the rest looked like they were going to be sick as they put the pieces of the puzzle together. They were in deep shit…or at least they thought so.

Masutātorikkusutā returned to his seat with that smile on his face; the smile that said he had done something very bad. He was snickering and was on the verge of busting out into full-blown laughter until his companion demanded answers. Muramasa had seen Masutātorikkusutā leave but didn't realized he had followed someone; then he saw the pudgy business man run out of the room and Masutātorikkusutā come out with the grin that said he was up to no good splitting his face just about in half.

"What did you do?" Muramasa questioned; sounding very unhappy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and pull that on me!" Muramasa snapped, if Masutātorikkusutā said something like that again Muramasa swore he would kill him.

"Oh shut up! I didn't hurt him." Masutātorikkusutā answered; completely unfazed by the angry look Muramasa was giving him.

"What did you do?"

"Oh…just swung my Zanpakuto around a bit."

"You what?" Muramasa shouted not even caring if anyone on the train could understand him (they probably couldn't though, he and Masutātorikkusutā were still speaking English).

"Stop shouting…I didn't even cut him. I was just in it for the laugh." 

"How the hell is that funny?"Muramasa said, coming dangerously close to losing his patience with the taller man.

"Come on I know you saw the guys face; it had to by priceless."  Masutātorikkusutā said with a grin.

Muramasa was speechless; Masutātorikkusutā was defiantly trying to get them arrested or worse. He started to reprimand his companion again but Masutātorikkusutā had other plans. Before Muramasa could even open his mouth Masutātorikkusutā had grabbed his I-pod, turned it on and shoved the earbugs into his ears. Muramasa was not happy; he knew Masutātorikkusutā was doing it on purpose and if not for the fact that his shin was still aching he would have kicked the taller man again. That and the fact that if he attacked Masutātorikkusutā twice in one day Muramasa figured that he would be buried some place where no one could find him. Muramasa let it go but didn't take his eyes off Masutātorikkusutā this time. The other passenger's seemed to have calmed down but several of them would glance back every few seconds or so. Muramasa cursed to himself as he heard Remedy by Seether coming from Masutātorikkusutā's I-pod (did he really have to turn the volume all the way up?). Muramasa really, really hoped that this ride would be over soon.

Two hours later after a total of three hours onboard the train it came to a stop at a small station, the only one in the whole town in fact. Slowly people began to exit the train as others took their place; the people moved like rats' in a maze to and from the station. Everything seemed normal until people noticed the group of passenger's that were coming off of the last car on the train. The people hopped off of the car and literally ran away as fast as they could; like they were afraid of something. A lot of people actually slowed their quick pace, trying to figure out what was going on. After everyone else had exited the last train car two more people stepped out as well. They moved slowly and even, unlike everyone else that had just exited the same train car. These two looked different but there was nothing about them a first glance that would make the passenger's run from them. However; once they exited the cabin rumors quickly spread, the main rumor being that those two men were Yakuza members and the taller one has tried to kill someone.

No one knew if the rumor was true or not but it didn't change the fact that some people found the idea of the two men being Yakuza member's exciting and others were scared shitless by the same possibility. Either way all of the people at the station made sure to take in every detail they could about the two strange men.

The taller one, who seemed to be the leader, looked very happy. About what no one could guess but he was grinning away like there was no tomorrow. The man's long, black hair was held back in a hair tie and some people who were close enough were able to see the rainbow colored icicle gauge in the man's right ear. The man's attire was differently westernized which caused him to stand out from the masses at the station. Faded, baggy blue jeans with the fabric at the knees ripped open and frayed. The jeans appeared to have two sections of chain links attached to them on either side of the man's legs; the two sections of chains weren't just for show either. The links looked like with could chain a Rottweiler in place without any problem. The man's top half was sporting a an orange t-shirt with the words 'Out of my mind…Back in five minutes…' in black across the front of it. The brightness of the shirt was bested only by the ridiculously red jacket that the man wore. He really did look like he had stolen the brightness of the sun and somehow woven it into his clothes.

The man following him was a different story entirely; they were completely different from one another. The second man was tall but not nearly as tall as his companion. And judging by the look on his face he was either thinking about killing someone or was heading to kill them at that moment. Then again, his companion may have been the one to end up dead since the shorter man was glared at the back of his head as though he could kill him with nothing more than the stare itself. The man was very unhappy, a far contrast to the grin that the taller man was displaying. The man's spiky, dark brown hair swayed slightly as he walked with his hands crammed in the pockets of his dark, baggy jeans. No holes in the jeans though; he wasn't nearly as rough on his clothing as his smiling counterpart. A black t-shirt with a strange purple symbol on the front and a black jacket with a fuzzy, white fur collar completed his attire.

The two men were so different; both in their attire and in their behavior. But even still they were traveling together to **Kami*** knows where (although the shorter man didn't look too happy about it). The two men may have been quite different but both of them did have something in common…they were scaring a lot of people. After getting off the train those two had drawing a lot of attention and the rumor that they were Yakuza members hadn't helped at all. That possibly of the rumor being true was seemingly validated by the fact that the taller man had two swords strapped to his back and that the shorter man had face tattoos. Once the rumor was out of the train it spread like wildfire; some people didn't believe it, some were amazed at the possibility of it being true, and others were terrified that it could be true. Either way; the rumor was going to be in the ears over every person in the small town in a few days.

Muramasa sighed as he and Masutātorikkusutā walked out of the small train station; he had given up on figuring out what Masutātorikkusutā had done to the poor man during the train ride but had decided to make him regret it once they had gotten off the train. That was now.

"Ouch!" Masutātorikkusutā hollered as Muramasa whacked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For acting like an idiot…" Muramasa answered solemnly, ignoring the strange looks that several people were given them.

"That's bullshit…" Masutātorikkusutā snapped.

"No it isn't…"

"Whatever…" Masutātorikkusutā said with a dismissive tone in his voice as he and Muramasa exited the station.

"Hey…where are we anyways?"

"We're in my home town; I told you that already!"

"I'm talking about the name of the town Masutā!"

"Huh?"

"You've failed to mention that so far…"

"Oh shit! My bad…" Masutātorikkusutā said as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to answer me or just stand there like a fool?"

"Depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"On whether you want the answer or not."

He was doing it again; talking in riddles. Not only was it a pain in the ass but Muramasa never understood anything Masutātorikkusutā was saying when he talked like that. Of course he wanted to know where the heck he was; why wouldn't he? Masutātorikkusutā really was a piece of work; in every aspect of his personality and behavior, he was just plain odd.

"I want the answer…" Muramasa said sternly even though he was starting to wonder if getting the answer was worth his time.

Masutātorikkusutā grinned; a grin that unnerved Muramasa to the core for a reason that he could not place. "This is my home town…Karakura Town."

Muramasa was really starting to hope that all the loud music Masutātorikkusutā contently listened to was affecting his own hearing. If not than Muramasa was in deep shit. He was in the heart of Shinigami territory and he was going to be there for at least two whole weeks. Masutātorikkusutā was crazy; Muramasa had decided this a long time ago but this made the decision all the more correct. Why; why would that idiot even think to bring him here? Muramasa may have been dead to the Soul Society but if they figured out that they were wrong he was as good as dead. What was Masutātorikkusutā thinking? Oh… wait… Fuck! It dawned on Muramasa at that point that Masutātorikkusutā knew that he had done something bad enough for Soul Society to want him dead. However since Masutātorikkusutā believed in second chances and all that mess he had never questioned Muramasa on what it was that he had done. Meaning that Muramasa had never actually told the taller man about what had happened in Karakura Town. Oh boy, Muramasa was really going to be kicking himself good over these one.

"Oi, Muramasa!"

Muramasa snapped his head up at the sound of Masutātorikkusutā's voice and realized that the man was already walking off somewhere.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand around all day?" Masutātorikkusutā questioned before turning to walk away again.

If he had time to object he would have but in this case Muramasa didn't have the time to fume over this screw up. With a sigh and a scowl Muramasa hurried to catch up with Masutātorikkusutā before the man walked off and left him. Muramasa had to follow the taller man since he didn't know where he was going, even if he had been in Karakura Town before he hadn't exactly taken the time to go site seeing. Masutātorikkusutā seemed to know where he was and he looked under joyed about it.

"Hmm…Nothing much has changed actually. That's good…I shouldn't get lost at all." Masutātorikkusutā said to himself as he took in the buildings and streets around him and his companion.

Muramasa remained silent and let Masutātorikkusutā have his little trip down memory lane while he was still pissed at being within a hundred miles of Karakura Town. Muramasa was starting to think that he didn't have bad luck but that his whole existence was cursed. It seemed possible when he thought about it; he just wished there was a way to get rid of it. Of course if his existence itself was cursed then the only way to fix that was to be dead. Well; nothing could be done about it at this point. Muramasa would just have to be extra careful and observant in case any of the Shinigami showed up.

"Muramasa!" 

Once again Muramasa realized that Masutātorikkusutā had started walking off without him noticing.

"Are you going to keep that up or should I go ahead and leave ya here?"

"Shut-up…" Muramasa grumbled as the caught up with Masutātorikkusutā for the second time.

"Well…If you're coming you'll have to move it; because I'm taken the short route." Masutātorikkusutā said with a mischievous grin.

"The short route?"

"Yeah, now come on." Masutātorikkusutā said as he headed up the street.

Muramasa had no clue what Masutātorikkusutā meant by that but he followed anyways not wanting to get lost. The two men hadn't gone far before Masutātorikkusutā started looking around, as though he was looking for something. Muramasa was getting ready to ask him what he was doing but before he could even form the words Masutātorikkusutā had ducked into an alley. Muramasa had no idea what the taller man was doing and didn't have time to ask as Masutātorikkusutā leaned half why back out of the alley, grabbed the fur collar of Muramasa's jacket, and pulled him into the darkness of the alley as well. The unexpected tug had caused Muramasa to lose his balance for a moment before he quickly righted himself. He glared at Masutātorikkusutā who had let go of his jacket but the taller man was already sneaking through the alley. Muramasa followed until Masutātorikkusutā stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Muramasa questioned.

"Going to my old friend's house." Masutātorikkusutā answered simply not even turning all the way around to face Muramasa.

"Through an alleyway?" Muramasa asked as he crossed his arms.

"I told you I was going the short way." 

"Masutā; this alley is a dead end…" Muramasa deadpanned.

"*Sigh*…Yes, I know that."

"So why are we down here?"

"Long story…"

"Short explanation please…"

"Fine…" Masutātorikkusutā said as he started looking around once again.

"Long time ago…then I was still living in Karakura town my friend and I had the talent for, getting into trouble. Well I had the talent for it…anyways we decided that we needed to make secret routes to help us get from one place to another more easily. We had about ten different ones all over town and they all lead to different places that we considered safe. I was on the run From Soul Society and she had a problem with people bullying her. So; whenever we needed a quick escape or were planning to meet up with each other we would use the secret routes we had made. However… in order to make sure that no one could follow us there was certain things you had to look for and use before you could even get to the routes itself. And if memory serves that pipe that I need should be on that ledge." 

Masutātorikkusutā pointed to the ledge he was speaking of as Muramasa finished processing everything he had said.

"And to get to that ledge; you had to find all of the loose bricks in this wall and pull'em out." 

Masutātorikkusutā started searching the wall and one by one he found the loose bricks and pulled them out. Once the bricks were placed in a neat pile on the ground Masutātorikkusutā maneuvered up the wall using the missing brick spaces like rock wall climbers would. The ledge was about fifteen feet off the ground but Masutātorikkusutā was able to climb it quickly. Once he reached the ledge he used one hand to hold himself in place well he used the over to fell across the top of the ledge. He cried out in triumph as he pulled a rusted pipe off of the ledge before climbing back down to the ground.

"The old woman that used to live in the lowest apartment had a bad habit of leaving things lying around. This is the pole that they use to pull down ladders to the fire escapes." 

Masutātorikkusutā held the pole up to revile the rusted hole on the end before using the pole as a pointer to gesture towards a fire escape on the side of the apartment building they were standing next to.

"Like that one right there." Masutātorikkusutā said as he hooked the ladder with the pole and yanked.

The sliding ladder hit the ground with a thunk as Masutātorikkusutā climbed back up to the ledge, returned the pole to its resting place, came back down to the ground and returned the loose brick to their spots in the wall.

"Simple as that…" Masutātorikkusutā said as he ascended the ladder.

Muramasa just stood there thinking. How could a man who acted like a complete idiot half the time come up with stuff like that? Muramasa was pretty impressed with Masutātorikkusutā's trick; he never thought that the taller man had the brain space for that type of planning. Masutātorikkusutā was not a moron; Muramasa knew that. Still; with the way he always acted Masutātorikkusutā was always the brawn more so than the brain (that was why he had Kyōfu after all).

"Muramasa!"

For the third time Muramasa jerked his head up to see Masutātorikkusutā with his arms crossed, already two levels up the fire escape looking down at him.

"You're doing it again…"

"Doing what?"

"Staring of into space."

"I don't daydream like you do Masutā."

"Really? Because every time I turn around you're staring ahead like your day dreaming."

"I was thinking…"

"Well save it for later." 

"What do you want?

"Move your ass…" Masutātorikkusutā stated as he pointed to the ladder on the fire escape.

Muramasa didn't really think that he looked like he was daydreaming when he was thinking but Masutātorikkusutā seemed to think differently. But now wasn't the time to worry with that. Muramasa followed Masutātorikkusutā all the way up the fire escape; all ten floors worth. Muramasa was glad that he wasn't human or he would have already been tired. But he was in a gigai so he would still get tired just not as quickly as a human would. Once they had reached the top of the building Masutātorikkusutā walked to the edge and looked out over Karakura Town, a smile on his face. Muramasa just stood quietly with his hands in his pockets; he figured that Masutātorikkusutā would be doing stuff like this a lot.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"It's time to go for a run."

Those words made Muramasa want to disappear; when Masutātorikkusutā said that it meant a lot of moving. Looking over to the taller man Muramasa realized that Masutātorikkusutā was now standing on top of the railing that ran along the roof of the apartment building they were on.

"Must you really do that?" Muramasa questioned hoping to get out of all the 'running' he was going to have to do.

"Of course…It's the fastest way there."

"Where is that exactly?"

"My friend's apartment…duh."

"Right…"

"You better keep up." 

"Wait, hold on!"

Too late… Masutātorikkusutā had already jumped from the railing to the roof of a nearby building.

"You better get a move on." Masutātorikkusutā shouted as he ran across the top of the roof.

'Shit…'Muramasa cursed mentally as he chased after Masutātorikkusutā.

Among all the interesting, strange, or random talents Masutātorikkusutā had one of the most well know was his ability at free running (also known as parkour). Aside from surfing and skateboarding parkour was his favorite physical activity; and he was damn good at it to. The same could not be said for Muramasa. By the time Masutātorikkusutā had finally stopped moving Muramasa was several feet behind him, hunched over and breathing heavily. He may have had skills that were beyond that of a human but even Muramasa couldn't keep up with Masutātorikkusutā. The limitations of the taller man's gigai didn't seem to affect him at all. Either that or Muramasa was so bad at parkour that he had become exhausted a lot quicker. Muramasa didn't really care to think about it that much as he worked on trying to not die from a heart attack since he felt like his heart was getting ready to pound right out of his chest.

"Oi…you gonna make it?"

"You…suck…" Muramasa breathed harshly.

"What? It's not my fault you can't keep up."

"Shut-up…"

"Whatever…" Masutātorikkusutā said as he started walking again.

"I'm _not…_running anywhere else." Muramasa snapped.

"We're already here, so don't worry about it."

Muramasa could never figure out how Masutātorikkusutā could be so fast. The man's height and bulk should have slowed him down; but Masutātorikkusutā seemed to defy that assumption. They had stopped on the roof of yet another apartment complex; this one was only four stories high though. Muramasa was really glad that the running and jumping that Masutātorikkusutā loved so much was over. Not only was Muramasa winded but he also didn't want to take the risk on missing a landing and falling to his death any more than he had to. Masutātorikkusutā was moving again; down this buildings fire escape. Muramasa followed; his breathing not totally even but enough so that he could make it down the fire escape. Muramasa didn't have to going down all four levels however; he found Masutātorikkusutā on the second floor fire escape landing, looking into one of the windows.

"I don't know about Japan, but in America I think that Peeping Toms get arrested."

"I am _not _a perv Muramasa. I'm seeing if my friend is home or not." 

"Is she?"

"No…odd; it's almost four o'clock. School should be out for the day by now." Masutātorikkusutā muttered to himself.

"So, we wait for her to return."

"Something like that…" Masutātorikkusutā said.

"What are you doing now?"

""Why do you always assume that I'm up to something?"

"Because… you _are_ always up to something?"

"Oh, you caught me."

"Seriously…"

"Well…when we made the secret routes all over Karakura Town, we also made a way to get through this window."

"Uh-huh…"

"You see this pipe right here?" Masutātorikkusutā asked pointing to a small vertical pipe that seemed to be attached to the railing.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's hollow on the inside…" Masutātorikkusutā stated as pulled the vertical pipe up and out of the place where it was attached to the rest of the rail.

"And a long time ago; there was a screwdriver in it. If no one's found it."

Masutātorikkusutā turned the two foot pipe over and a small screwdriver fell out into his hand.

"Ha-ha… Still here. One of the old handymen had a bad habit of forgetting his tools out here."

"Okay…" Muramasa said as he waited for Masutātorikkusutā to continue.

Masutātorikkusutā walked across the landing before speaking again.

"This drainage pipe…" Masutātorikkusutā said tapping the large pipe with the screwdriver, causing it to ring loudly.  "If the screws on the clamps weren't tight, you could fit your hand in the gap." 

Masutātorikkusutā unscrewed one side of two of the clamps; the pipe popped outwards about an inch allowing Masutātorikkusutā to reach under it. He pulled out a thin strip of metal, about three inches wide and a foot long. Once he had the metal strip he returned the clamps to their places and screwed them back in. He remained silent as he returned the screwdriver to its place inside the hollow pipe and jammed the pipe back into its spot on the rail.

"Once you had this metal strip… you could wedge it under the window seal and open in up. Simple as that…"

"Right…"

"But… if the occupant is not home…that would be called breaking and entering. And that, they well arrest you for… in Japan and America." Masutātorikkusutā stated as he headed back up the fire escape.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Muramasa asked as he followed Masutātorikkusutā back up to the roof.

"I always follow the rules."

"Bullshit!"

"Hahaha…" Masutātorikkusutā laughed as he sat down on the edge of the roof.

"So what…we wait until this friend of yours shows up?"

"That's the plan."

"Great… more siting and doing nothing."

"You could always go for another run."

"No thanks…" Muramasa responded as he sat down a few feet away from Masutātorikkusutā. Muramasa wasn't amused at the taller man's suggestion at all.

"Whatever you say…" Masutātorikkusutā answered as he turned on his I-pod and shoved the earbugs into his ears for the third time that day.

'At least he'll be quiet…' Muramasa thought as he tried to find a more sensible way to kill his time.

Muramasa was bored…

Yes, he was bored out of his mind; something that he didn't even think was possible. But there he was, stretched out on his back on the roof on an apartment complex somewhere in Karakura Town. It had been two hours and he had finally lost his patience with sitting around; he had done quite enough of that already today. For once Masutātorikkusutā wasn't complaining about being bored, probably because he had been listening to his music the whole time. Muramasa was staring to regret not putting his own I-pod in his pocket rather than his suitcase. Yeah, Muramasa had an I-pod; western culture had ruined him (at least that was his story). At least if he had it he wouldn't be so bored.

"Hey…Cap'…" Masutātorikkusutā spoke suddenly.

"Huh…?"

"So…why were you spaced out so much earlier?"

"You're just now asking me that?"

"It just came to me to ask…"

"No reason…" Muramasa answered quickly.

"You answered to quickly Cap'."

You're crazy…" Muramasa replied as he sat up.

"No…You were thinking about the Shinigami finding you. This is where you caused them so much trouble… isn't it?"

'How did he…? No way… damn it.' Muramasa thought as he realized that Masutātorikkusutā must have read his thoughts at some point.

"You don't think that I'm watching your back."

"?"

"I know that they'll kill you if they find you. But they'll kill me if they find me too. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or myself."

"…"

"You believe me Cap'?" 

"I believe you… thanks." Muramasa said, the last part coming out in a whisper.

"Don't maintain it Cap'…" Masutātorikkusutā answered.

"Is 'Cap' my new nickname?"

"Yes it is …"

"Great…" Muramasa deadpanned.

Muramasa was waiting for the loud laughter that he knew was coming. But nothing happened, Masutātorikkusutā's snapped his head forward; his attention had been captured by something. Muramasa started to ask the taller man what was going on but Masutātorikkusutā had climbed to his feet and ran down the fire escape in the blink of an eye.

'What now?' Muramasa thought to himself as he crawled to his feet and hurried to catch up with his speedy companion.

By the time he found Masutātorikkusutā he had already wedged the strip of metal he had obtained under the window and had popped it open. Leaning the metal strip against the side of the building Masutātorikkusutā raised the window with his free hand and crawled through it. Muramasa again wondered how the man could move so fast as he himself worked on trying to get through the window as well. Masutātorikkusutā smiled as he got a good look at the living room on his friends' apartment (it was hard to see through that window) it made him think of all the fun they had before he was forced to leave or be found by Soul Society. Masutātorikkusutā saw Muramasa get through the window and give him a very dirty look as he did so. Masutātorikkusutā pressed his index finger to his lips, telling Muramasa to be quiet. Muramasa gave him an evil glare but complied with his request for silence.

Masutātorikkusutā walked quietly across the apartment's living room and headed left once he got to the hallway. Muramasa didn't follow this time, he didn't think that Masutātorikkusutā was really idiotic enough to sneak up on someone who had no clue he was there. Actually; knowing Masutātorikkusutā that was exactly what he was going to do (Masutātorikkusutā's sense of humor was indeed something to behold). Masutātorikkusutā made sure to tread down the hallway as quietly as possible; he didn't want to revile himself just yet. Halfway down the hall Masutātorikkusutā came across a door on the right side that he remembered to be his friend's bedroom. He walked past it for the moment but the door was open and he was able to see inside. An older version of what it had once been; still a lot of bright colors though. Oddly enough there weren't as many stuffed animals as there had been ten years ago. His friend had so many that her whole bed had been covered in them; now he could only see three of the stuffed items. The black and white stuffed kitten her friend Tatsuki had given her on her sixth birthday, the red Chappy bunny that her brother had given her the same year, and of course the _chibified_ (I think that I just made up a word…) stuffed owl that he himself had given her. It was comical in his opinion…when he had presented it to her she had wrinkled up her nose and crossed her arms, saying that it 'looked funny' and that there was no way she was going to keep it in her room; but there it was.

He heard the door to the apartment open and then shut again. That sound was followed by the voice of a female humming and singing a light tune to no one but herself and the space around her. Masutātorikkusutā smirked from his spot in the hallway; she still did that? The sound of rustling plastic and a feminine giggle; Masutātorikkusutā stepped further down the hallway, walking till he came to the open doorway to the small kitchen. For a moment he was stunned; like someone had whacked him upside the head with a log. The little girl he had befriended a decade ago wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a beautiful young woman that surly had hordes of boys chasing after her.

Masutātorikkusutā remembered easily that her older brother had distinctly disliked the fact that his younger sister was such close friends with him when they were younger. He had been concerned for her, as any good brother would be. But his sister's will had won out in the end; after all Masutātorikkusutā was one of the few people that hadn't bullied her about the color of her hair and was therefore someone who she was great friends with. If only her older brother had known that she sister's best friend was a Death God; Masutātorikkusutā smirked slightly, imaging the possible looks that would have been plastered on her brother's face had he been seen with his Zanpakuto on his back and wearing his Soul Reaper garb. She had always known that Masutātorikkusutā was different somehow. He had tried to explain it to her but it didn't help at all. Until the day a Hollow had come after him and she had been there. Normally he would never have revealed his true form in front of her but at the time he had no other option. He had cut down the hollow as quickly as he could; but it was too late. Her wide, greyish eyes had seen it all; and she had been staring at him. The small boy that she had known for years had transformed into someone that would look like a giant in her eyes, wearing a strange black robe and carrying a sword. He could still remember what had happened then…

Flashback (just a short one though…) 

_The ancient Soul Reaper had just cut down the Hollow that had attacked him and his human friend. He had sliced the beast clean in half, the slash even and smooth; precession that had been gained after centuries of training and fighting countless battles. The hollow hadn't been all that strong but it had been quick; it had taken him several moments to kill the annoying creature and he wanted to return to his gigai before his young friend realized what was going on. _

"_W-Who are you?" A small, bright voice sounded from behind him as the remains of the destroyed Hollow floated away and disappeared._

'_Damn it…' __The spiritual being cursed mentally as he spun around in an instant._

_He saw his young female friend, her hands clasped together over her chest as she stared up at him with her big grey eyes. His gigai lay on the ground a few feet behind her, where he had stood when he had been forced to exit the faux body and fight the Hollow that had come after him and his friend. He was in deep shit. He may have left Soul Society and was therefore not technically bond to abide by the rules of the spiritual world but it still wasn't a smart idea to run around looking like this and having people see him. Wait…_

"_You can see me?" __Masutātorikkusutā asked in amazement._

"_O-of course…why wouldn't I be able to?"_

_It dawned on Masutātorikkusutā that his friend had always had the ability to see spirits but he wasn't aware that she could see Shinigami. He hadn't been worried about her seeing him in this form but more concerned that she would panic when she realized that she could not wake up his gigai. But she was able to see him; that made the situation a lot worse._

"_Please…Please, my friend…H-he won't wake up!" She cried out suddenly not even realizing that she was speaking to her friend already._

"_*Sigh*… There is nothing wrong with your friend."_

"_W-What do you mean nothing's wrong…he won't wake up!" She screamed, fear and confusion in her voice as she kneeled by the unoccupied gigai._

"_No…he won't wake; because he is not there."_

"_W-What? Then where…where is he?" She cried out again, her eyes filling with unshed tears._

"_He's standing right in front of you…" _Masutātorikkusutā answered slowly.

_Her eyes widened at the bizarre statement. She looked him up and down slowly, doing this several times as Masutātorikkusutā_ _just watched her in return. Finally she crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose before speaking with certainty. _

"_You are __**not **_Masutātorikkusutā-**kun***…"

_The Soul Reaper had to stop himself from laughing out loud. She always did that when she didn't believe something or was refusing to do something she was told. Even in the strangest of situations she would wrinkle her nose and cross her arms. Her way of winning the argument…not that it always worked. Masutātorikkusutā rolled his violent eyes and tried to think of a way to convince her otherwise. Suddenly an idea came to him… he knew just how to win this one. Squatting down so that he was level with her he motioned for her to step closer to him .Most people would have either run away or flat out refused; but not her… she was fearless, so much so that he was always sure to watch the people that she was around. Slowly she took small steps toward him, stopping when she was only two feet away from him. He motioned for her to come closer still but this time she shook her head side to side casing her oddly colored hair to sway and dance around her face. She wasn't going to move any closer, no matter what he said. _

"_Do you remember what Masutātorikkusutā always told you?" _ _ The newly revealed Soul Reaper asked, playing along with what his stubborn friend was insisting on._

"_Masutātorikkusutā told me a lot of things." The young girl answered matter-o-factly._

"_No, no…The important thing he told you. The one that he told you never to forget."_

"_H-how do you know 'bout it?" _

"_Because I'm the one that told it to ya… don't you remember; Hime-__**sama**__*." _

_The small child's grey eyes widened at the nickname Masutātorikkusutā had given her. She didn't like the name at all. She wasn't 'sama' to anyone. She had insisted many times that if he was going to call her anything that he say '__**chan**__*' instead. But still Masutātorikkusutā would call her that nickname; when she asked him why he called her that his answer was simple. '__You are Hime… a princess. And a princess is one that deserves respect. So… you are Hime-sama to me." __ Over time she had given up on trying to get him to stop saying it; and finally she got used to it. Masutātorikkusutā and her brother were the only ones that called her Hime; but Masutātorikkusutā was the only one to ever address her as though she was someone really important._

"_Do you remember it?" __Masutātorikkusutā asked again breaking his young friend out of her thoughts._

"_**You is kind…You is smart…You is important*8…"**_

_The little__girl's eyes widened at those words; Masutātorikkusutā had always__said that to her. Whenever she was upset or sad she would remember those words; they made her feel better that someone cared about her so much to say such good things about her. How could this strange man know those words? Masutātorikkusutā said that there were only to people he had ever said that to; and the other person had died a long time ago. _

_In an instant the small girl had stepped closer to the Shinigami that claimed to be her friend. She was so close in fact that her head was almost touching the tall man's nose since he was still squatting down. She looked up at him thoughtfully; big grey orbs staring into violet ones. She wasn't looking at him though, she was trying to look through him; to see if he was really telling the truth or not. Having no luck with simply looking at him the small girl reached out her small hands and pressed them firmly against the tall man's cheeks. Masutātorikkusutā had been told by many people that he was good with children, something that he didn't quite understand. He figured the whole thing about it was that the kids liked him a lot for a reason he had never quite discovered._ _That was probably why he didn't mind the small girl's hands on his face; he had had many children do the same thing to him before. _

_But his friend was of a curious nature, so she didn't just keep her hands still by any means. After a while the girl's small hands began to squeeze and press against his cheeks over and over again in different places. Masutātorikkusutā_ _continued to play along and let the child investigate freely. She pressed her hands against both sides of his jaw line before moving them up and across his cheeks. She fingers moved and curled against his face slightly as her thumbs rested across the bridge of his nose. Masutātorikkusutā didn't speak at all as the child continued to try and make sense of how her friend could have transformed so drastically. He watched her silently; she didn't pay him much attention though…ever once and a while she would lock eyes with him but most of the time her gaze was transfixed on the rest of his appearance. _

_The young girl pushed the strange man's face all the way to the right then moved it all the way from the right to the left. Masutātorikkusutā allowed her to move his head from side to side without any resistance on his part. She even took the time to poke his ears and pull gently on his hair. Finally she released the man's face and he returned his head to its original forward facing position so that he could see her expression. She still looked thoughtful but that look had been overshadowed with a mix of shock and amazement. _

"_Masutātorikkusutā…?" his young friend asked in wonder._

"_The one and only…" _ _The ancient Shinigami answered with a soft smile._

_There was a moment of silence before the child spoke again, "You is kind…You is smart… You is important." She spoke the words that Masutātorikkusutā had told her to always remember. _

"_That you are…" __Masutātorikkusutā replied._

"_Heehee…Silly that was for you." His female friend giggled as she stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her small arms around his neck._

"_So it was…" __Masutātorikkusutā answered quietly. _

_The child released him and stepped back a few feet allowing him to stand back up to his full height. She smiled at him, finally believing that he was who he claimed to be. Her smiled faded as she turned around and studied the gigai that still lay unmoving on the ground. She looked between the gigai and the Soul Reaper several times; trying to figure out if the man was really Masutātorikkusutā then what about the body resting on the ground. Sensing her confusion Masutātorikkusutā_ _walked briskly towards his gigai his friend's eyes never leaving the tall man's form. In seconds Masutātorikkusutā had reached his gigai and reentered it. She young girl watched in amazement as the tall man disappeared completely from sight; it looked almost as though he had somehow merged with the body that held the familiar appearance of her best friend. There was a moment of silence as Masutātorikkusutā's conscious realigned with the gigai's system but once he could move again he jumped up so fast and with such force that he almost fell over._

"_Masutātorikkusutā-kun!" His friend cried out as she ran up to him._

"_Oh…there you are Hime-sama… what happened?" __Masutātorikkusutā questioned, his voice back to its child-like tone rather than the deep baritone it had been moments ago._

"_What do you mean what happened? And don't call me Sama!"_

"_Yeah, yeah…So are we going?"_

"_Uh…I guess so."_

"_Then let's go!" _Masutātorikkusutā shouted as he turned to walk off.

"_Wait!"_

"_What is it?" __Masutātorikkusutā asked._

"_Don't try to avoid it! What did you just do? How did you get so tall all of a sudden, and where did you get that weird robe and that sword?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't lie to me…" The small girl spoke firmly, she wanted the truth._

"_Ugh…I; can't really tell ya Hime."__ Masutātorikkusutā replied, sounding oddly nervous._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Uh…'cause it's a secret."_

"_A secret…?"_

"_Yeah, a secret that has to stay between me and you." __Masutātorikkusutā spoke with seriousness. _

"_Why…why does it have to be a secret?"_

"_That's just how it is… you can't tell anyone ok? You're the only person that knows about it and it has to stay like that. Do you understand?"_

"_Uh…Yeah, I understand." His female friend answered, slightly shocked at how serious her friend sounded._

"_Promise me…promise me you won't tell…"_

"_I won't tell anyone Masutātorikkusutā-kun."_

"_Good…"_

"_So…are we going? It's getting late and Sora is sure to worry."_

"_Yeah, we can good." _

"_Ok…race you!" The young girl cried as she took off running, intent on beating Masutātorikkusutā back to her and her brother's apartment. _

_Masutātorikkusutā was caught off guard but quickly recovered and chased after his female friend as he yelled out from behind her."_

"_You never beat me before and you aren't going to now!" _

End Flashback

That had been so long ago; when his human friend had been merely a child. But now… she had grown up so much in the ten years that they had been apart; it made Masutātorikkusutā sad and happy at the same time. Her back was to him as she removed something from a plastic bag that was the source of the noise he had heard earlier. Out of the bag the young women produced two chocolate cupcakes, both covered in white buttercream. Masutātorikkusutā watched as the young women placed both of the lovely looking desserts on the kitchen table. She walked out of the room for a moment, thankfully not in the direction of the hallway he was in or the living room. She had walked out of the kitchen through the door on the opposite side of the room into another hallway. She didn't walk far though, only about halfway down the hall to put her phone and keys in there usual place on the small table the stood against the left wall of the hallway. It only took about twenty seconds; from the time she left the kitchen till the time she came back. But something was wrong; she noticed it immediately. She had placed two cupcakes on the table; but now there was only one cupcake… the wrapper for the second one lay in the spot that the second cupcake had sat mere seconds ago. In an instant the reality hit her like rough waves crashing against the shore…someone was in her apartment.

Muramasa was starting to wonder just what Masutātorikkusutā was doing; the taller man had walked down the hallway on the other side of what he assumed was the living room and Muramasa hadn't heard anything from him since. Taking a risk at getting caught Muramasa walked across the living room and leaned out into the hallway. He saw Masutātorikkusutā about halfway down the hall leaning against the right wall with a…wait… was he eating a cupcake? Muramasa blinked a few times, not really sure in he was seeing things correctly. But there the taller man was; eating a cupcake like all was right in the world and he hadn't just broken into someone's home. Masutātorikkusutā looked up from his cupcake devouring and nodded his head in Muramasa's direction. Muramasa glared at his polar opposite, really wanting to know where he had gotten that cupcake from such it was clear that no one had seem them yet. Masutātorikkusutā finished the cupcake and sucked the excess icing off his thumb and index finger. Muramasa was starting to wonder if this friend of Masutātorikkusutā's really existed at all, or if he had been lying from the start. In truth it didn't really matter to Muramasa but if there was no one here then he didn't want to sit around and wait anymore. Masutātorikkusutā was on the move again, he headed back down to the end of the hallway. Muramasa had half a mind to follow his companion but decided to just wait at the other end of the hallway. Masutātorikkusutā peaked out from the kitchen doorway, making sure not to be seen. The young female that had returned to the kitchen was acting as though nothing had happened but Masutātorikkusutā knew her better than that. She acted like nothing was wrong but she knew he was there. Her back was still towards him as she occupied her time with pull things out of several other plastic bags she had spread out across the table. Deciding to make his presence known Masutātorikkusutā stepped into the kitchen, no longer making sure that his presence was concealed. Knowing his friend she would flip out in a few minutes…actually she flipped out sooner than he expected.

In a flash the young female had grabbed a broom that was resting against the wall and swung it forcefully at the intruders head. Masutātorikkusutā saw the attack coming though and managed to grab ahold of the brooms handle before it connected with the side of his head. The force of the swing had caused the broom wielding female to spin slightly so the she was part way facing the man that had broken into her apartment. However, she wasn't turned around enough to see him fully; but she knew that he was tall and broad and that it was going to be hard to get the upper hand in this situation.

"Now, now… that is no way to treat a guest my dear." Masutātorikkusutā reprimanded, recalling the times when he would scold his much younger friend all those years ago.

"Who are you?"

"**I'm me… who you*9**?" Masutātorikkusutā paused before speaking again, "Your English is good; I see that you've been paying attention in your studies." He stated, not asked.

The young woman didn't answer, instead she swung the broom again; this time she aimed for his side but again he was able to catch the bottom half of the broom with his other hand. Had it been anyone else Masutātorikkusutā would have probably yanked the broom out of there hands and beat them senseless; the broom in one hand and the hilt of his Zanpakuto in the other (just to make sure they really got the message). But not with her; she was important to him so he wouldn't teach her a lesson not to attack him like he would most people. Unfortunately his inner musings had caused him to become distracted from what was going on in reality.

And in reality…CRACK!

…

…

…

"ITAI*!

In reality the young female had taken advantage of the intruder's lapse in focus and had side kicked him in the shin. And since the young lady had a friend who had been so kind as to teach her karate; the hit had hurt… like hell. So Masutātorikkusutā had instantly cried out as he grabbed his left shin in both his hands and jumped up and down like a mentally challenged kangaroo. Of course, since holding his injured leg with both hands forced him to hop on only one leg his broad frame was badly off balance. In the end Masutātorikkusutā ended up falling backwards into the hallway, landing on his ass while still trying to rub his sore shin.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done that to Muramasa…shin shot's really do hurt like hell.' Masutātorikkusutā thought to himself as his attention was caught between forcing the pain in his shin to subside and eyeing the young woman standing only a foot away with the handle of the broom only an inch from his forehead.

His innocent, pacifistic friend seemed to have become a dangerous little fighter. He was blaming Tatsuki for the change; not matter what he was blaming her because he knew that he was right in his assumption. At least he knew that was where she learned karate in the first place. Masutātorikkusutā briefly wondered how good they both were but decided not to get sidetracked again since that was the reason that his shin was currently falling off.

"So…Tatsuki-**toraburu***-chan has been teaching you to fight huh? You're pretty good…even though you've always been a pacifist. I guess that rule doesn't apply for self-defense though; right?" 

That statement sent the princess' mind reeling; this person knew Tatsuki-chan? Just who was the man that had broken into her apartment? She was torn between demanding answers or forcing the strange man to leave her apartment as soon as possible. How did he get inside the apartment was a better question? The only entrance was the front door and she knew that it had been locked and the only ones who had the keys were herself and Tatsuki. The only reason that Tatsuki had a key was in case of an emergency and the orange haired princess knew that her friend wouldn't give her key to just anyone. Really…who was this man?

It was the young woman's turn to have a lapse in concentration because in a flash Masutātorikkusutā had jumped to his feet and snatched the accursed broom from her hands. She nearly cried out in surprise but managed to keep herself composed in front of the intruder who had gained an advantage in the situation. Masutātorikkusutā glared at the broom before tossing it behind him; it impacted with the far wall of the hallway behind him. Once the annoying think was out of the way he turned his attention back to the young female who had kicked him in the shin. Instead of coming after her like the women thought he would the tall man simply crossed his arms and stared at her, almost like he was offended in some way. She was confused by this but confusion gave way to angry as she remembered that he had broken into her home. She gave a huff as she crossed her arms and glared at him similar to the way he had done to her. This caused the man to chuckle quietly to himself. The annoyed female could easily see the man's white teeth, including his bottom two K-9 teeth. She noticed that those two teeth looked more like fangs that a vampire would have. Her overactive imagination quickly went to work at thinking that he was a vampire and had come to suck her blood, Of course that didn't explain why it was his bottom K-9's that looked like fangs and not his top two but her imagination didn't seem to care either way.

"I'm not sure what exactly you're are thinking about…but; I'm almost certain that your imagination is getting the better of you. Once again…"

'Once again? Why does he talk like he knows me?' The young female thought, still not recognizing the man from anywhere.

"You don't remember who I am?" The man asked though it seemed as though he already knew the answer.

"No…I do not." She answered with a glare.

"I see… not too surprising; you only saw me in this form one time after all."

'This form…what on earth is he talking about?' She thought in confusion.

"I really can't believe that you have forgotten me altogether though… I think I may be slightly offended. Or maybe that's just my heart aching over the fact that you don't remember me." Masutātorikkusutā said with a sad tone in his voice; even clutching his hand over his chest were his heart would be.

That was for show really but the bright haired woman didn't know that. Who was this man that she should remember? In truth she did fell as though she had met the man before, not from his appearance but his behavior. His odd statements and strange sense of humor seemed oddly familiar.

"If I should remember you than could you please help me with it?" The young female asked as she uncrossed her arms.

"Hmm…" The tall man hummed in the back of his throat; his lower jaw jutting out slightly to reveal his sharper than normal lower K-9's pressing against his upper lip.

Masutātorikkusutā continued in his fake contemplation before returning his fangs to the inside of his mouth and speaking. "You must not attack me again if I am to help you remember me. I would like to leave with nothing more than an aching leg if I can help it."

The young woman's face wrinkled slightly as she nodded in acknowledgement; she wouldn't hurt him anymore (so long as he kept a fair distance from her person of course). Masutātorikkusutā smiled at the nod; all his teeth, normal and sharp clearly visible. In an instant he had stepped closer to her; not so close that she could hit him for it but close enough to worry that he was too close to her. Maybe it was just his height, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. As if sensing her thoughts the tall man leaned down so that his height was even with her own. Well; now he was even closer to her because he was leaning forward slightly but he still maintained a good distance between her and himself. But then again, the young female hadn't noticed the decreased space between them as she was too busy staring into his eyes. Deep pools of purple mixed with bloody red; those eyes…they looked so familiar.

The young women couldn't place when or where she had seen those eyes before but she had seen them. In a way that calmed her down a bit; that meant that she must have known the man from somewhere after all. Staring back at him with confidence she waited for him to speak. When he finally spoke he asked a question that was so strange and familiar that she had no clue how to answer it.

"Do you remember what it was that I told you?"

"?"

"Do you?"

"Well…" She spoke, trying to remember what he had said to her. It couldn't have been something that he had said in the past few minutes; so what was he talking about?

"You do not remember…" 

"No…I'm afraid I don't." She finally admitted.

"Oh, but I think that you do."

"Huh?"

"You just don't know what it is that you are supposed to remember."

Again with the riddles? This man was making her head hurt with all the weird things he was saying. How had he said something that she was supposed to remember, she wasn't even sure she knew who he was!

"What am I meant to remember exactly?" She asked with a bit of impatience in her voice.

Another smile, wide and devious; was plastered on his face as he spoke. "I told you not to ever forget it."

The young women couldn't say that she was scared but in a way she felt almost…bad. Yes, she felt bad… bad that she was apparently told something that she was unable to remember. Most people wouldn't have even listened to what the man was saying and just worked on forcing him out of their house. But not her… she was sweet and understanding like that, always giving people the benefit of the doubt; no matter how much doubt there was and how much she shouldn't trust someone. It was just her nature… although many people had told her that her behavior would come back to haunt her later. Oh well…she was in too deep now.

"But in truth…I don't think you've forgotten what I said. I think you just need a reminder." He spoke up, pulling the young woman from her thoughts.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really…"

"Then you may remind me."

"I didn't really ask permission but ok."

"Are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"A know-it-all…"

"You told me that before."

"I did?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"Hmm…"

"You want that reminder?

"Yes please…"

Another moment of silence before he spoke again, his voice kind and slow.

"You is kind…You is smart…You is important…"

Those words hit the princess' like a punch to the gut. It all came back in a flash; memories that were always there but buried and locked away in her subconscious. A creature, large and black; that she now knew as a Hollow. The Hollow's roar and a flash of black and white. A fight, between man and beast; claws verses a blade. A deep cut splitting the Hollow in half. The dissolving particles and the shimmering of the blade as it was sheathed. The wielder of the blade turned to face her and…it was him!

The man in front of her was the same man that had protected her from that Hollow ten years ago. That man…the man who had been her best friend until he had left so long ago. She had been so sad when he had left; it hurt her a lot. But he had told her that he had to leave because he was being chased and he didn't want her and Sora to be dragged into it. He had left and his memory had moved to the back of her mind. But now; the memories were back as though they had always been there. Before he had left he told her never to forget those words that he had shared with her. Those words…the words that had been her light when she had been sad or upset. Masutātorikkusutā… that was who had spoken the words to her. The man before her was Masutātorikkusutā.

"So…you did remember…Hime-sama."

Before he could think Masutātorikkusutā was tackled in a crushing hug by the squealing women. She continued to squealing and cry into his chest, so happy to see him after so long. He hugged her back and told her that he was glad she remembered him and was happy to see her too. She pulled away from him and fired off question after question at him about how he was, what he had been doing and what he was doing back in Karakura Town. He answered all of her questions just as quickly as she asked them, smiling at her familiar bubbly nature.

"I'm so happy to see you Masutātorikkusutā-kun." She told him as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you too Hime-sama."

"Don't call me that…geez, the first time I see you in ten years and you still call me that?"

"Of course….I'll always call you that."

"Great…" His friend said in exasperation.

Masutātorikkusutā smiled and figured it was time to introduce her to his companion, Masutātorikkusutā let out a loud whistling sound to alert Muramasa that it was alright to come out. His friend winced since she was so close and the whistle was so loud, he laughed at her…she elbowed him for it.

Muramasa was trying to be patient, he was a fairly patient person; he knew that. But this waiting to know what Masutātorikkusutā was doing was starting to grate at his nerves. Suddenly a loud whistling sound cut through the air; it was Masutātorikkusutā. Muramasa figured that was the taller man's way of telling him it was okay to come out. Muramasa walked slowly down the same hallway that Masutātorikkusutā had gone down, his mind slightly preoccupied with thoughts of what Masutātorikkusutā's friend was like. Most likely loud and obnoxious like Masutātorikkusutā himself. Muramasa came to the doorway of the kitchen and heard a feminine voice speaking to Masutātorikkusutā.

"Who it that?"

"A friend of mine…"

"One of your band mates you told me about?"

"Yeah, watch out… he's too uptight."

"Really?"

"Well…I was thinking of something a lot worse to say."

"Be nice…"

"I am nice…"

'Bullshit…' Muramasa thought as he stepped into the room.

When Muramasa stepped into the room his blue eyes locked with the grey eyes of the women that Masutātorikkusutā had told him about. His breathing stopped as they stared at one another. The young women gasped and raised hand to cover her mouth. Muramasa thought that his eyes would pop out of his skull as he stared at the young woman before him. Her bright grey eyes and her shinning orange hair made his gut lurch. He knew her; she had been there two years ago. She had healed him even though she knew he was the enemy and had tried to speak to him when the Hollow's had taken over. He didn't belief it…he couldn't. If it was really her than he was in a lot more trouble than he had thought to begin with.

"Hime-sama, this is my friend…Muramasa. And Muramasa this is my friend…Orihime Inoue."

In that moment, Muramasa had only one thought running through his mind.

'Oh Shit…'

**Author's Notes:**

***-Japanese Dictionary:**

**Kishi- ****Name of the flight attendant that warned Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā…her name means 'a long and happy life'.**

**Shinigami- ****I know that you all know what a Shinigami is (if you didn't you wouldn't be reading this fic). But remember…humans don't realize that the Soul Society even exists; the human's opinion on Death God's would be different then how we know them to be. So when Kishi warns Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā she refers to Shinigami as the demonic bringers of Death and not the kind, understanding beings that help souls find their way to the Soul Society.**

**Ashimagari-**** A spirit in Japanese mythology that entangles the legs of travelers.** **Masutātorikkusutā tells Kishi that he is much more worried about coming across this devious spirit than a Shinigami. **

**Kami- ****Japanese word for God; so 'Kami knows where' is just like 'God knows where'.**

**Hai-**** yes/alright**

**Condescending- ****showing or characterized by a patronizing or superior attitude toward others. (Not a Japanese word but I had to look up the definition so I gave it for everyone else just in case.**

**Kyōjin**- **Means 'lunatic'**

**Baka- ****Means 'idiot' **

**Manuke- ****Means 'moron'**

**(Just like in America…different words that all have the same basic meaning to them.) **

**Mesu- ****Son of a female dog…just; the meaner way of saying it. (Bitch…) **

**Arigato- ****Means 'Thank-you'**

**Sore o genkyū shite inai- ****Means 'Don't mention it…'**

**Sama- ****A more respectful version of San; mainly used to refer to someone of a much higher rank than oneself. (It is considered very arrogant to refer to yourself as Sama and improper to address people with this term if they are ranked below or equal to oneself.) So when Masutātorikkusutā addresses Orihime as Hime-Sama, it is technically incorrect; she doesn't like the name for that reason and often insists that he call her Chan instead. He does it anyways because of his belief that since her name means Princess she deserves to be addressed with respect and admiration like a real Princess would be. **

**Chan- ****Japanese suffix that is often used in reference to babies, young children, grandparents, and teenage girls. This suffix is used to show that the speaker finds a person endearing. **

**Kun- ****The male version of Chan; used in reference to male children and teenagers. Can be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or has known for a long time.**

**San- ****Japanese suffix that roughly translates to "Mr." "Mrs." "Miss" or "Ms." in English depending on who your speaking to. **

**(If any of you have read a fanfic before you probably already know how people are addressed and all that but I just wanted to make sure because nothing surprises me now-a-days.)**

**Itai- ****Means 'Ouch…'**

**Toraburu- ****Means 'trouble'. Yes…Masutātorikkusutā called Tatsuki trouble; he knows her since they would have both been friends with Orihime at around the same time. **

**1*- ****Love that phrase…not sure why but it just makes you think how it would really be if you were talking out of your ass.**

**2*- ****It's a joke my friends…heehee. Masutātorikkusutā's Zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a bat after all.**

**3*- ****I was trying to think of what shape the cloud would make and I thought of a friend of mine that absolutely loves turtles. Yeah…I know.**

**4*- ****My youngest niece calls them that; she says that one day she's going to fly up into the sky and eat one of those flying marshmallows. **

**5*- ****My mom tells me that all the time…I still make faces; so far they haven't stuck.**

**6*- ****Do you have any idea how thick cold molasses actually is? I mean really; it's like tree sap…not to mention that trying to pour it when it's cold is a near impossible task. (Personal Experience Talking).**

**7*- ****I think that I came up with that one…I can't swear to that but I remember saying it one day and it sounded good so now I say it all the time. And after all; a heart attack is a pretty serious thing…ya know?**

**8*- ****That is a popular quote from the book and movie called 'The Help'. That line is said by the character Aibileen Clark played by Viola Davis in the movie. I do not own this quote, the character who said it, or the book/movie version of "The Help". I really wanted to use the quote though because I love the book and the movie and I decided that if Masutātorikkusutā was going to tell Orihime something important it would be this quote because of the way it's meant to signify their friendship. If you haven't read the book or seen the movie than you are missing out my friend. **

**9*-**** This statement that Masutātorikkusutā made is inspired by the song I'm Me by Lil Wayne the second single on his EP album The Leak. I was listening to it when I was writing that part of this chapter so I put it in there. I do not own Cash Money Record or this song, all rights go to Wayne himself; love ya Wheezy! **

**More Disclaimers':**

**I do not own the books The Green Mile or Bag of Bones or the movie versions of them either. I love both books and movies and respect Stephen King as a writer; The Green Mile first inspired me to write stuff after all. All rights go to King and the movie industries that made the films.**

**I also don't own the song Remedy or the band Seether that preforms it; all rights good to the band members. **

**I do not own a Boeing 787 Dreamliner (not that I would want to anyways…I hate flying) nor do I own any of the international flight companies of the United States or anywhere else in the world. (I just know someone could try and sue me for not disclaiming that).**

**I didn't mean to offend anyone with the Native American stuff;I included it because the subject fasinates me and Masutatorikkusuta is a man that believes in the consept of spiritiual things like that. I you are of Native American decent I am not being rude in any way. Thanks. **

**Other Stuff:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long to update…this chapter is really long though so I hope that makes up for it. **

**I hope all you fanfic readers out there like this chapter…RaR (Read and Review!) **

**Also…I am working on writing two more stories right now. **

**My strange dream in the Gotei 13 ****(if you say that fast it well rhyme ;)**

**And**

**For the Love of Science and Madness ****(that title may change at some point)**

**I haven't uploaded anything for these stories yet but I well let everyone known when I do. You can read them if you like… the first one is a One Shot and shouldn't take to long for me to finish.**

**That is everything I think… Oh! Prayers for all the people involved in the movie theater shooting in Colorado. Hearts go out to all the people killed or injured and to their families and loved ones. **

**Thank-You all for your patience and support!**

**Peace Out! **

_**Virgo-24**_


	7. Chapter 7

Love for the Lost and Broken

**Author's Note:**

**Readers and Reviews! **

**I'm back!**

***Bows deeply* Gomen'nasai! I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating in like forever!**

**Last month my computer died (twice!) and it wouldn't even turn back on at all. :0 Anyways… I just got my new computer (it's awesome by the way) and I'm ready to start writing again! My updates well still be a bit spotty though; I started college last month too so I'm busy with all that stuff and such. But I want everyone to know that I'm still here and will continue with my stories. **

**Also… like I said at the end of my last chapter I was starting work on two other stories. Well, the computer problems sort of threw a monkey wrench into that plan. But I think this is how it's going to work… I'll upload this chapter to this story and then I'll do my one-shot 'My strange Dream in the Gotei 13'. After that I'll upload the first chapter of my other story (the title is still being worked on). So like I said I'm really sorry for the delay but I'm back and here is chapter seven.**

**Chapter Starts…NOW! **

**(Oh fuck, Disclaimer/s/!): I don't own Bleach, the books 'The Green Mile' or 'Bag of Bones'; nor do I own the song Fallen Leaves. Bleach is Tite Kubo's, both books belong to Stephen King and the song is by the band Billy Talent (their really good too). **

"…"**-Speaking '…'- Thinking (…) - Anything else I care to say. **

_**Chapter 7: Cat and Mouse**_

_**Recap…**_

_**When Muramasa stepped into the room his blue eyes locked with the grey eyes of the women that Masutātorikkusutā had told him about. His breathing stopped as they stared at one another. The young women gasped and raised a hand to cover her mouth. Muramasa thought that his eyes would pop out of his skull as he stared at the young woman before him. Her bright grey eyes and her shinning orange hair made his gut lurch. He knew her; she had been there two years ago. She had healed him even though she knew he was the enemy and had tried to speak to him when the Hollow's had taken over. He didn't believe it…he couldn't. If it was really her than he was in a lot more trouble than he had thought to begin with.**_

_**"Hime-sama, this is my friend…Muramasa. And Muramasa this is my friend…Orihime Inoue."**_

_**In that moment, Muramasa had only one thought running through his mind.**_

_**'Oh Shit…'**_

**Start of Chapter**

** Masutātorikkusutā had learned after two years of living with Muramasa and a year of living with Tousen that it was sometimes necessary to read a person's facial expressions more often if you wanted to know what they were thinking. This ability came in handy when being around people like Muramasa and Tousen who were about as talkative as a statue. So when Muramasa and Orihime first saw one another Masutātorikkusutā made sure to catch their reactions. In his opinion both Muramasa and Orihime had very… **_**interesting **_**looks on their faces. Orihime was behaving in a way that was both strange and completely normal for her. Normal in that she often covered her mouth with her hand when she was shocked or surprised. But odd in that there was no reason for such a reaction at the moment. Muramasa on the other hand was doing a damned good imitation of a fish that had been brought up to the surface to quickly and the pressure difference had forced his eyes out of his skull. Masutātorikkusutā was confused by both of their behaviors but was quickly distracted by something that he found much more appealing at the moment. **

**The **_**something **_**in question was the second cupcake that Orihime had placed on the counter. The lovely chocolate treat was practically calling out to him, begging to be eaten. Masutātorikkusutā (who was still very hungry even after devouring the first cupcake) had seemingly forgotten about his two companions as he stared at the buttercream topped cupcake as it sat oh so innocently on the counter. Masutātorikkusutā walked the two steps needed to reach the counter top and reached out to grab the cupcake so that he could scarf it down and satisfy his stomachs demands for food. Unfortunately for him the sudden movement he had made caused Muramasa and Orihime to snap out of their strange stupor. And once Orihime saw that Masutātorikkusutā was going after her last remaining treat she quickly took action. She smacked him (hard) the sound echoed through the whole room.**

**Muramasa had seen that Masutātorikkusutā was making a move to get ahold of the other cupcake that sat on the counter. That was what had snapped him out of the shock of seeing the woman who had healed him two years ago once again. But what had happened next caught him completely off guard. Orihime Inoue… the sweet, innocent, see the good in everyone healer had smacked Masutātorikkusutā in the face. There was a moment were time seemed to stop, after the sharp sound of the smack had resounded throughout the kitchen. A mere human had just stuck a Death God in the face; had she lost her damn mind?**

"**Itai!*"**

**The shout nearly caused Muramasa to jump off the floor; why did Masutātorikkusutā always have to be so noisy? It wasn't like the slap had really hurt that much; he was an immortal Death God for Christ sake's. Oh wait… he was still in a gigai; ok so maybe it had hurt a little bit. But the hopping around and excessive rubbing of his cheek bone was a little much in Muramasa's opinion. On the other hand Masutātorikkusutā did tend to overdo a lot of things and exaggerating his pain was usually one of them. Muramasa wasn't worried about the other man though because shortly after the slap he had received the black haired man busted out into a fit of laughter. He was awfully cheerful for someone who had just been bitch slapped.**

"**You wound me Hime-Sama…"**** Masutātorikkusutā spoke evenly as he calmed down from his early display of pain. **

"**I haven't even started with you yet!" The orange haired woman shrieked in response as she pointed an accusing finger at the taller man and waved her arms around in a rather panicky manner. **

"**Say what? I haven't even done anything… so far" ****Masutātorikkusutā protested trying to look innocent but not succeeding at all.**

"**What do you mean 'so far'?! First you break into my house then you sneak up on me like a ninja and try to scare me to death! Ten years without a word out of you and now suddenly you just show up like you never left or something! And to top it off you bring strange people with you and you ate my cupcake!" **

** Throughout her ranting and rambling the orange haired women's voice grew more flustered and she was moving her arms so franticly at this point that Muramasa was having a hard time keeping up with her. Geez; so this was the side of her he had never seen… lovely. Masutātorikkusutā seemed completely content with letting the young female talk until she had talked herself out (if that was in fact possible for her to do) but he decided to intervene quickly instead of letting his dear friend talk his ears off. Stepping closer to the much shorter female Masutātorikkusutā reached out placed both of his hands on either side of her shoulders. Orihime had been so caught up in her own rambling that she didn't even notice that Masutātorikkusutā had moved until she felt her arms being gently push back down to her sides by his hands.**

"**Hime-sama…"**

"**Yes…?"**

"**You're rambling again…" ****Masutātorikkusutā waited a few seconds after saying it before he released his firm hold on the woman's shoulders. **

**Crossing her now freed arms Orihime spoke again but a lot calmer than she had been speaking a moment before. "It's your fault, that's what you get for going off for a whole decade and then just popping back up one day." **

"**Funny… I was under the impression that you were happy to see me again." ****Masutātorikkusutā stated, cocking his head to the side a bit. **

"**Oh course I am!" Orihime shouted as she launched herself at Masutātorikkusutā and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. **

**Masutātorikkusutā chuckled lightly and hugged her back, both of them seeming to forget all about the third person that still stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Muramasa just stared at the strange display that was going on in front of him. In truth he wished more than anything that he could just disappear and go anywhere in the whole universe other than where he was in that moment. He knew at that point he was as good as dead; it would have been so much simpler if he could have just avoided the Soul Reaper's all together. At first that was the plan and it was going to be so simple; but now Masutātorikkusutā had put him in a really distasteful situation. And that was putting it mildly; to be blunt it was more like Masutātorikkusutā had thrown him into the lion's den. Muramasa hadn't run into a Shinigami but he had run into someone that had plenty of connections with them. It wasn't a good situation at all.**

**Sometimes (like right now) Muramasa wondered if him being alive was just a big mistake; like maybe the fates had missed him for some reason and the forces of the world where hell bent of making him suffer for it. A cruel joke… the gods were surly laughing their asses off at his troubles; they had to be. That was why he had such terrible luck wasn't it? And now he was going to pay for surviving something that should have killed him and the Shinigami were going to drag him back to the Soul Society so they could lock him away where he would never see the light of day again… of the joy. Muramasa mentally decided that as soon as he could he was going to kill Masutātorikkusutā for his vast stupidity and when the Shinigami's came for him he would take out as many as he could before they got to him. Voices, the voices of the two other occupants in the room broke Muramasa out of his inner musings. Orihime and Masutātorikkusutā were talking again. Well… Masutātorikkusutā was talking; Orihime was being louder than what you would consider normal talking level.**

"**Don't you dare!" Orihime warned as Masutātorikkusutā slowly reached for the chocolate cupcake for the second time. **

"**What… I'm hungry." ****He replied as though it was that simple.**

"**You already ate one of them, that one is mine!" Orihime shouted as she stepped dangerously close to the taller man, Masutātorikkusutā knew that if his fingers got to within even an inch of the dessert his orange haired companion wouldn't hesitate to smack him again.**

"**But Hime…" **** He countered, trying to sound as pitiful as he could but instead sounding rather whiny and obnoxious. **

"**I don't care… it's mine…" She affirmed with the little stomp of her right foot against the title floor.**

** Masutātorikkusutā sighed in defeat; he really wanted that cupcake but he really didn't want to get slapped again either. Ironic really; the must innocent person in the world was also the one that was most likely to beat the shit out of him. She wouldn't go that far but Masutātorikkusutā could remember a number of different times were he had made the mistake of getting on her nerves and she had made him regret it afterwards. He was the only person that would ever incur the wrath of Orihime Inoue and in return she was the only person that could strike at him without being killed or horribly injured for it. It was in his gentlemanly nature after all... he couldn't harm a woman; even if they had slapped him. (His appearance alone prevented must people for even approaching him, much less trying to hit him). **

** Both Masutātorikkusutā and Orihime were pulled from their conversation by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Masutātorikkusutā suddenly remembered that Muramasa was still standing there as he turned his head so he could see the mentioned Zanpakuto spirit. Muramasa looked **_**extremely **_**uncomfortable for some reason; Masutātorikkusutā had no clue why though. Muramasa wasn't sure if it had really been a good idea to get the attention of the other two people in the room but he felt unbelievably awkward just listening to them talk to each other. Actually; he probably could have just walked away and they wouldn't have noticed. Oh hind-sight… how cruel it could be.**

"**Nani?*" ****Masutātorikkusutā said in a questioning tone, he could tell that the spirit wanted to say something so he wanted to hear it. **

"…**Yōji*…" Can the short reply as Muramasa turned around and walked out of the room as quickly as possible so he could get away from the current predicament he had found himself in.**

**Masutātorikkusutā knew the brown haired man wouldn't go anywhere but he still gave him a warning. ****"Soreru shinaide kudasai,** **Ushinawa re, sono yōna shutoku shinai yō ni naru ka." **

**Without even thinking Muramasa retorted sharply, "Jigoku o shattodaun suru!*" He shouted over his shoulder since he was already halfway down the hall and had no plans of stopping or slowing his pace. **

** The comment didn't reach Masutātorikkusutā's ears for a moment but once it did his deep laughter could easily be heard throughout the small apartment. Muramasa's blood boiled slightly as the obnoxious sound of Masutātorikkusutā's laughing reached his own ears. With a scowl etched firmly across his face Muramasa exited the still open window in the living room and headed back up to the roof of the building for the second time that day. He was pissed and wasn't going to have anything to do with Masutātorikkusutā and anyone he wanted to be around. If the Soul Reapers came for him so be it; just another bad joke that he would have to deal with in a long line of bad jokes he had endured throughout his existence. Cursing under his breath Muramasa sat down with his back against the railing of the roof; life really could be a bitch sometimes. **

**0 0 **

** Masutātorikkusutā kept laughing; loudly… he just loved to get a rise out of people. But this time it came with a price.**

***SMACK***

** Twice… twice his female friend had smacked him in the face. He really should have known better than to run his mouth, is amazed him that a pacifist like Orihime could ever hit someone at all. He was positive though that he was the only person that had ever been smacked by her. Maybe it was a weird form of Karma; the only other person who had ever hit him was his friend from the Soul Society. Akai Pasu and Orihime…they were both alike in that sense.**

** Turning his head to look at the orange haired women Masutātorikkusutā had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't start laughing again. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him like he had just done something so terrible. It was humorous in his mind, her behavior towards him; she had always been like this with him and even after so long it hadn't changed at all. He knew the look she was giving him very well; the look that said she was not happy with him at all. **

"**What?" ****He asked, letting a smile creep across his face, he couldn't help but smile at her annoyance. **

"**Why do you have to be so mean?"**

"**I'm not mean…"**

"**Yes you are!" **

"**Yeah, so what?"**

** An evil glare from normally soft grey eyes, and a cheeky grin from himself. He really could get on anyone's nerves if he tried hard enough. She scowled a bit before moving around him to begin going through the plastic bags that had been forgotten. Masutātorikkusutā stayed silent as the young women moved about the kitchen placing varies items in their proper places. He lend back against the counter so that he was out of her way and watched her intently. Ever once and awhile she would shoot him a dirty look which he silently returned with a carefree grin. He knew what she was thinking; he could feel it in her facial expressions and the way the energy in the room flickered and shifted. She wanted answers from him; but she was afraid to ask. He turned his attention to the zipper on his jacket; turning it in his fingers and playing with it. A form of distraction as he waited for her to start asking him those questions that she wanted the answers to. **

** As soon as Orihime had placed all the items she had bought were they belonged she turned her full attention back to her friend with the intent of getting answers to all the questions that were buzzing around inside of her head. But when she looked at him she realized that his attention was somewhere else. The somewhere else being the zipper of his bright red jacket; his violet red eyes were darker than normal, a sign that he was lost in thought. Orihime recalled many times when he would do this and start fiddling with things like loose threads and laces. Those times had been so long ago, but it still felt like yesterday almost. For the moment her desire to get answers was dimmed in favor of figuring out what was bothering Masutātorikkusutā. **

"**Masutātorikkusutā…" she spoke softly, hoping to get his attention. **

** He didn't answer, either ignoring his name being called altogether or being so lost in thought that he didn't hear it. Stepping closer to the black haired man Orihime called his name a few more times each time receiving silence as an answer. Finally she stood only a foot away from him, her arms crossed… a habit she suffered from only when Masutātorikkusutā was involved; he really could be annoying. He still wasn't paying her any mind, too absorbed in playing with that zipper. She tried one more time.**

"**Masutā-kun…" Good lord, how long had it been since she had called him by that nickname? In all the time she had known him no one else had called him that name (even if his full name was a pain to say).**

"**Hmm…?" ****Came the short reply.**

"**What's wrong?" **

** He looked at her this time, searching her eyes for information. She knew what he was doing, but she didn't mind it; she had seen him do this all the time… know things and get into people's minds. It was a strange ability but Orihime figured with all she had dealt with in seventeen years having someone basically reading her thoughts wasn't the weirdest thing she had endured. Besides, he wasn't the only one who was perceptive when it came to a person's thoughts and emotions; even as he read eyes she was reading him just as well. She recalled moments when she was younger when Masutātorikkusutā and her could have a whole conversation without even speaking. Their thoughts had been so in tune that words weren't necessary; and even now she could feel what he was feeling. He was worried, something was bothering him but she couldn't tell what it was. **

"**Masutā, what's bothering you?"**

"**Nothin'…"**

**A lie… he had answered to soon, to short; she knew it was a lie.**

"**Don't try to lie to me."**

"**Of course… you always could tell if I lied. How silly of me."**

"**What's wrong?" **

** Her tone was different this time, pleasing rather than demanding. Masutātorikkusutā gave her a tight smile, not sure whether or not he should voice the way he was feeling. But the way she looked at him with her big grey eyes made his reluctance vanish quickly. Standing up straight Masutātorikkusutā turned to the orange haired home and voiced his thoughts.**

"**You're displeased with me." ****A statement rather than a question.**

"**What do you mean?" Orihime questioned in confusion.**

"**I was hoping that you wouldn't be so upset with me after I had just returned, but apparently I was wrong."**

"**W-what are you talking about; I'm not mad at you!" She shouted loudly as she waved her arms back and forth in the air once again.**

"**Then why'd you hit me?"**** Masutātorikkusutā asked sounding absolutely pitiful.**

"**Because you were acting ridiculous!" **

"**But Hime, I always act like that." **

** That smile and light in his eyes, he was screwing with her. Damn, she had fallen for it too. He wasn't a pitiful person by any stretch of the imagination; but he had played his little game and caught her. She glared at him this time, not at all pleased with his attempt to make her feel bad about slapping him (since he did deserve to be slapped in the first place). He laughed then, realizing that she had caught on to his scheme and the game was over. She stomped her foot again and punched him in the arm, not enough to hurt though. **

"**You're mean…" **

"**You always say that when I make you feel guilty."**

"**You're the one that should feel guilty, tricking me like that."**

"**Gomen'nasai*…"**

"**You should be…"**

"**You wound me Hime-sama…"**

"**Oh stop it." She snapped lightly, finally getting sick of his game. **

** He laughed again; she had always liked his laugh and although it was deeper and darker sounding then it had been ten years ago it was still his laugh. She shook her head, she couldn't fathom how she had ever been friends with someone as annoying as him; but on the other hand she couldn't imagine not having him as a friend either. It was an odd thing really, but it fit with her life in a way. She closed the short distance in between them and hugged him for the second time. He returned the gesture for the second time as well; glad that she wasn't really mad at him. She released him and he released her but as she stepped back she pointed a finger at him.**

"**You…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Have a lot of explaining to do."**

"**Ah, well then… ask and you shall receive." **

** For the next half an hour Masutātorikkusutā answered every question that the orange haired woman could think to throw at him. He spent a large part of the time laughing at her remarks or gestures and another part of the time trying not to laugh. Everything about her behavior was a comical act; the way her voice went up a few octaves to the constant rambling thoughts of her over active imagination. Humorous; as always… although some of the answers he gave her were rather vague they were all **_**technically **_**the truth. He had no intention of outright lying but something's were best left for later. **

"**No way… you play in a band!?" She shouted when he told her what he had been doing with his time.**

"**Yeah, I play the guitar and I'm the lead singer." **

"**That's so cool; you always talked about learning to play the guitar." **

"**Indeed…"**** Masutātorikkusutā stated as he watched Orihime hop around smiling and giggling at the news she had received.**

"**I don't suppose that has anything to do with you coming back here, does it?"**

"**Actually yes, it does…"**

"**So you and your band are playing a show out in Japan?!"**

"**This will be the fifth year in a row that we play a show out here."**

"**What!? You mean you come here ever year and don't bother to inform me until now?!"**

"**Too risky before now; too many… nosy **_**spirits **_**if you get what I mean."**

** A few years ago she wouldn't have a clue what he meant; but this time she had a good idea about what he was referring to. And this time she was going to call him on it. After learning about the Soul Reapers when Ichigo had gained his powers Orihime knew that Masutātorikkusutā must have been one as well. He had made her swear not to tell anyone about what she had seen that night so long ago but at this point it was senseless to hide the obvious. **

"**You mean the Soul Reapers; right?" **

"…**And how is that you came to know about them?"**

** Another thirty minutes or so of her explaining everything about her and her friends infiltrating the Soul Society and fighting with countless high ranking Soul Reapers to try and rescue their Soul Reaper friend. Masutātorikkusutā was starting to think he had the wrong person in front of him. The actions of her and the rest of her human companions was, at the very least… a naïve decision. At most it was pure insanity; and Masutātorikkusutā was leaning more towards insanity. **

"**Hime… are you sure that your brain was functioning correctly when you made the choice to charge head long into the Soul Society?" **

"**Of course! I had to help save Rukia-san!"**

"**You and that bleeding heart; it's gonna get you in trouble one day ya know?" ****The black haired man stated evenly; wishing more than anything that his dear friend wouldn't do things that could get a human killed so easily. Actually; if he remembered correctly it was supposed to be impossible for a human to even get to the Soul Society… something was amiss here. **

"**Masutā-kun, how can you say such a thing? Would you let one of your friends be killed for no reason?!"**

'**Actually… three of my **_**friends **_**have done something that those Soul Reapers would just love to off them for. And on top of that they'd probably try and cut me down too.' ****Masutātorikkusutā thought to himself. **

**If it came down to it and the Soul Reapers did come after him they would be in for a hell of a shock when they realized that he was associated with three people who had caused a great deal of trouble for Soul Society. Although Masutātorikkusutā wasn't exactly sure what those three people in question had done to warrant being killed he was sure it most of been pretty bad whatever it was. Of course being a man that believed in things like second chances Masutātorikkusutā had decided not to be nosy and try to figure such details out and just left it alone. Would he save them if the Soul Society came after them? Sure he would; he just wouldn't try to invade the Soul Society to do it; such an act would be like an ant trying to take down an elephant. But he did give them credit for actually succeeding in their endeavor. Hopefully he would get to meet these people that Orihime had spoken about; especially this Ichigo character she had talked so fondly about… it had been a long time since there had been a substitute Soul Reaper.**

"**Masutā!" Orihime shouted trying to get the man's attention.**

"**Huh? Oh, sorry Hime… spaced out for a minute." **

"**Ahhh… did you even hear what I asked?" The orange haired woman asked with exasperation in her voice. **

"**I did, and the only thing I can say to that is that the people I hang around with would never get caught up in the business of Soul Society to start with." **

** That was part of a lie mixed with part of the truth. Besides his housemates no one Masutātorikkusutā knew could even see a Soul Reaper and would know nothing about the Soul Society. On the other hand all of his housemates and himself were spiritual beings that made a point out of avoiding anyone from the Soul Society. A glare from her, a look that said she didn't believe him completely; could she really tell that he was only giving her a bit of the truth? He really hoped not; because he defiantly wasn't answering to an accusation about it. He grinned…trying to get it to slide; her stare didn't waver. Damn… she was too smart for her own good sometimes.**

"**If you say so…" She said, finally breaking the silence that had settled over the room.**

"**I do…" **

"**Good to know…" **

**He could tell by her tone that she believed he was lying; but she hadn't brought it up so he left it alone. He had a momentary thought that if the Soul Reapers didn't kill him she would out of pure annoyance. He really could drive even a saint crazy with relative ease; maybe that was why all of the elders in Soul Society made a point to avoid him as much as possible. She was staring at him again; she had a question… a question that she wasn't sure she should ask. But her curious nature was getting the better of her; Masutātorikkusutā couldn't think of anything that she would have been reluctant to ask about though. **

"**Hime-sama…"**

"**W-what!?" She asked nervously as though she was the child who had been caught by their parents with their hand in the cookie jar. **

"**You seem to have a question for me… you may ask. I'll tell you the truth." **

** The orange haired woman was silent for a moment, internally debating the authenticity of his words. He would tell her the truth, or at the very least part of the truth. He waited patiently for the question to be asked; preparing an answer for anything that he could think that she would ask. Finally she spoke…**

"**The guy that was with you… what did you say his name was?" She asked quietly as though it wasn't something she should have been talking about at all.**

** Masutātorikkusutā didn't answer at first; he was thrown off a bit by that question. He didn't think the question she had was about Muramasa. Actually… Masutātorikkusutā himself had completely forgotten about the grouchy Zanpakuto spirit that had disappeared over an hour ago to hell only knows where. Masutātorikkusutā thought back to when he had first introduced the two of them; their reaction was strange and now Orihime was asking about him as though she wanted to make sure of something. What she could be trying to confirm was beyond him but he chose to humor her anyways. **

"**His name's Muramasa…"**

** Orihime was trying hard to keep her face void of the countless different emotions that were running through her head. It didn't work; Masutātorikkusutā could read her so easily. She had confirmed what she had wanted to know and it bothered him. She knew Muramasa… she had to. How she knew him Masutātorikkusutā wasn't sure but he was certain that that was the explanation for their reactions earlier. This was a very interesting situation that Masutātorikkusutā found himself in; he could read what his dear Hime was thinking. It was a mix on emotions… shock, confusion, wonder, and countless others. But there was something else there as well… fear. No… not outright fear; more like a deep-seated feeling of worry. Masutātorikkusutā was quickly becoming too curious for his own go, and it took a lot of will-power for him not to demand an explanation from the orange haired woman. **

"**And where did you say you met him?"**

"**I didn't…" ****Masutātorikkusutā stated offhandedly, trying to get the conversation dropped. **

"**Well… do you mind telling me now?" The young female asked a slight edge in her voice. So much for dropping the topic.**

"**I met him in America of course… and why does it matter?" ****Lie number two and a half… Masutātorikkusutā always kept a delegate count of how many times he lied to his Hime. He never figured out why he did that… he had lied to a lot of people but it only bothered him when he lied to her. Maybe it was because she was the only one that had ever called him out on it.**

"**Masutātorikkusutā… you're lying."**

** Like right there… she had figured him out again and now he had to answer for it. But in this case he didn't really have a good answer to give her. The truth would be a pain; and another lie would get him a glare and a slap most likely. This situation was starting to bug him… if she wanted an answer then she could ask Muramasa. Since she clearly knew who he was it would be a hell of a lot easier for him to explain it to her. But Masutātorikkusutā could already tell that he was going to get stuck with that problem. So he decided to play a little game… if she could best him then he'd give her the answer she wanted. **

"**Masutātorikkusutā…" She was facing him again, arms crossed and a frown on her face… she was annoyed. **

"**Yes…?" ****The black haired man answered as he stood up fully from his leaning position against the counter. **

"**You told me that you would tell the truth." She reminded him as he walked slowly towards the doorway to the hallway that went to the living room.**

"**I did…" ****Came the simple answer, he was in no position to answer the new questions that she wanted to ask. So he was going to make her work for the answers if she really wanted them.**

"**So why do you insist on trying to lie to me?" **

"**Hmm… well, to tell ya the truth Hime if you really want the answers to such questions than you should ask the one that they concern. Because Muramasa could answer then a hell of a lot better than me. However… I can tell that for some reason you are; **_**reluctant **_**to deal with my raccoon-eyed friend."**

** He watched her closely from the doorway, waiting to see her reaction to his accusation. Her grey eyes widened a bit and her cheeks quickly turned a bright shade of red. She was embarrassed, obviously… but what reason did she have to be embarrassed at all? But the look of embarrassment quickly faded; her grey eyes hardened and the glare she was sending his way was quite impressive for a pacifist like her. He was flicking at a nerve; not the smartest of ideas but in order for her to go along with his little game he would have to get under her skin a little bit.**

"**But… I'll tell you what. If you can keep up with me; I might be… **_**persuaded **_**into answering such questions as the ones you are wanting to ask." ****Masutātorikkusutā proposed in a slow and lazy tone.**

** Orihime quickly understood what he meant and she wasn't pleased with it. He was baiting her into his game. The 'game' in question was just something he used to do to give her a hard time. Basically it was nothing more than a game of tag; he would run and she would chase. If she was able to catch him then he would reward her with the answer to the question. Normally he would just answer the question like he had done the previous ones. But the game was required if she wanted the answer to questions that Masutātorikkusutā deemed as a 'none of your business' type of question. The only problem with the whole thing was that she had never once been the victor in any of these 'games'. Masutātorikkusutā had always been faster than her, even without using his Soul Reaper powers; so there was little chance of her being able to catch him now. Instead she tried to talk the black haired man out of the idea.**

"**But Masutā-kun… I have school tomorrow. I can't chase you all over Karakura Town for the answer to a question." She said sweetly, trying to win him over with logic. **

**No way in hell…****"So… school or not, if you what the answer you can chase me for it. It's only seven o'clock anyways. The time that you get home is totally dependent upon how quickly you can catch me." ****Masutātorikkusutā stated, the lazy tone in his voice being replaced by the smallest hint of smugness. **

**He tried not to laugh at the look on the woman's face at the response he gave. It didn't work… a small snort slipped out from the back of his throat at the way she looked at him. The noise only made the look she was giving him all the more hilarious… as much as his Hime tried Masutātorikkusutā didn't think that she would ever be able to give a convincing scowl. But it was funny to see her try at least. **

"**Seriously… Masutātorikkusutā, I can't miss school. Because if I miss school then my grades will drop, and if my grades drop my aunt won't send me anymore money. And then I'll have to live on the street like a hobo and…" **

** Orihime stopped her rambling as Masutātorikkusutā busted out into near hysterical laughter. He had never been able to stop himself from laughing when her imagination got the better of her and caused her to spout out the most random of theories and scenarios. She stomped her foot in response as her cheeks once again turned a bright rosy color. She knew why he was laughing, the same reason that he had always laughed at her for. It didn't bother her much; it was the way he always behaved. Funny… he laughed at her imagination as opposed to her hair color like most people did.**

"**That old crone of an aunt still sends you money? I always figured that by now the frugal hag would have…" **

"**Masutātorikkusutā!" The high pitched shout interrupted the man's half-finished sentence. She was appalled by the way he was talking about someone he didn't even know. He however, didn't really care.**

"**What? You know that I'm right Hime-Sama. And besides… I may have never met the woman but I remember hearing her over the phone one time and she even **_**sounded**_** like an evil old shrew."**** The taller man protested as the orange haired woman opened and closed her mouth several times trying to think of something to say but not coming up with anything.**

** Time had done nothing about the black haired Soul Reaper's brash and often rude attitude towards certain people. If Masutātorikkusutā got it in his mind that you were a pain in the ass and not worth his time then you would forever remain as such. Orihime just stared at the man; not even sure what to say. Ten years and he was still full of bold statements and degrading insults; Orihime felt sorry for any foolish person that had every gotten on his bad side. But he was usually only like that with people that pissed him off; still… he could stand to be a little bit nicer sometimes. **

"**I'm a very nice person Hime; it's just when people push me that I get annoyed at their stupidity." ****Masutātorikkusutā stated blankly shocking the female from her thoughts.**

"**Masutātorikkusutā! You read my thoughts, you jerk!"**

"**Oh, Hime-Sama… you wound my soul." ****The exiled Soul Reaper sighed deeply**

"**I swear… sometimes you are totally nuts." Orihime sighed in frustration at the situation. **

"**Thank-you kindly Hime-Sama…but there is still the matter of the questions that you want answered." **

"**Masutātorikkusutā… I already told you…" The young woman began but was swiftly cut off again.**

"**Yes, yes… I know what you told me. But one day of missing school will not kill you." **

"**But…"**

"**Look, if you humor me I'll pay for your place and you can quit worrying about that old bat of an aunt you have. How about that?"**

"**Masutātorikkusutā! Cut it out… that isn't even funny!"**

"**I was being quite serious… but whatever." ****Masutātorikkusutā deadpanned softly. **

** Orihime just stared at the man in the doorway, had he really just offered to pay for her apartment if she would blow off school for a day? He must have lost his mind over the course of the ten years that he had been away. Orihime didn't doubt that as a possibility but seriously hoped that her friend was still half way sane. But in truth there really was no telling when it came to the Ex-Soul Reaper.**

"**So… what will it be? You gonna chase me for them answers; or you gonna chicken out on me?" ****Masutātorikkusutā asked cheekily, a devious smirk creeping across his lips. **

** Orihime tried to be rational about the predicament she had found herself in but with Masutātorikkusutā that was a near impossible task. Even though you would think that it would be very easy to ignore what Masutātorikkusutā was proposing it wasn't that clean cut of a choice. Orihime really want her questions answered so if it meant she would have to go along with Masutātorikkusutā's game then she was greatly tempted to do just that. But Orihime did worry about school and money more than most kids her age should; she was reluctant to go along with Masutātorikkusutā on this one. There was no way Masutātorikkusutā would make this game of cat and mouse easy for her even though he was the mouse. There was no telling just how long he would make her chase him to hell and back before he allowed himself to be caught. The whole thing was annoying really; but… she really, really needed answers to the questions that were plaguing her mind like a thousand ants scurrying around in every possible direction. Even though her rational side was telling her to forget the whole thing her curios side wasn't going to be able to leave it alone.**

"**Fine… you win; I'll play your game." Orihime finally agreed in a bitter tone, mad at Masutātorikkusutā for being able to trick her in such a way.**

"**Excellent… Ready, Set, GO!" **

"**Wait… WHAT!" **

** Before Orihime could even blink Masutātorikkusutā had flash stepped out of the room and down the hall. For a moment she was frozen in shock that he had already started his 'game' without so much as a warning. The shock wore off quickly as she realized that if she didn't move he would be so far ahead of her it would be even more difficult to catch him then it was already going to be. As fast as she could Orihime headed down the hall to the widow in the living room, knowing that Masutātorikkusutā would leave through there and head for the roof. Whenever she had been caught in this 'game' before Masutātorikkusutā always made sure to stick to the rooftops as much as possible (a dangerous thing to do for certain). Orihime was silently grateful for the fact that she had come home earlier after school and changed out of her uniform before going shopping. There was no way she was jumping from building to building with her uniform skirt on. After maneuvering her way out the small window she quickly headed up the fire escape, easily hearing Masutātorikkusutā's loud footfall not far ahead. **

**With Muramasa:**

**(Almost forgot about him… didn't you)**

** Over the course of almost two full hours our favorite Zanpakuto spirit was almost positive that his rational mind had been completely destroyed in a torrent of hellfire and brimstone. Ok… the hellfire being nothing more than the sun beating down on the tar roof of the apartment building. Although it wasn't all that hot the sun was still out and the heat it generated from bouncing off the roof was nothing to snuff at. As much as the heat was burning his back Muramasa refused to leave the relative safety of the rooftop. He was still pissed as hell at Masutātorikkusutā and his seemingly boundless stupidity. But the heat was starting to get on his nerves and he was worried that he might spontaneously combust if he didn't get out of the sun soon. It was getting to the point where Muramasa was considering banging his head against the brick ledge of the building. Masutātorikkusutā had always said that boredom kills and Muramasa was starting to see why. **

** The sound of the fire escape shaking and squeaking alerted the brown haired spirit that someone was coming up to the roof… quickly. Muramasa got to his feet as he heard the person coming closer; the muscles in his legs and back popped slightly from lack of movement but it didn't bother him much. Listening closer Muramasa realized that there were actually two sets of feet coming up the fire escape… great; he would have to deal with Inoue Orihime again he complained in his head as he absent-mindedly brushed the dirt off his jeans. Just as he stood back up from his bent over position Masutātorikkusutā hopped over the brick ledge and ran smack into the unsuspecting Zanpakuto spirit. Muramasa let out a grunt as the taller man's shoulder hit him square in the chest; it didn't really hurt but it was so sudden that it caused him to stumble back a few feet. **

"**Watch where you're going." Muramasa growled at the taller man as he steadied himself again. **

"**Sorry!"**** Masutātorikkusutā shouted from a few feet away as he stated at the steps leading up to the roof. **

"**What's your problem?" Muramasa questioned blankly, noticing that the black haired man was distracted by something.**

"**Nothing… just playin' a little game. For old times' sake and such."**** Masutātorikkusutā stated vaguely.**

** Muramasa cocked an eyebrow at the odd statement; what was that crazy Soul Reaper on about this time? Muramasa opened her mouth to question the taller man but failed to notice the second person coming over the ledge. For the second time in two minutes Muramasa was knocked into; this time from the back since he had turned to face Masutātorikkusutā. This person wasn't nearing as heavy as Masutātorikkusutā but facing away from the impact caused Muramasa to fall forward and almost lose his footing completely. Masutātorikkusutā cackled evilly as the young female who had been chasing him almost caused his housemate to smack his face on the concrete. Masutātorikkusutā was almost certain that he would end up burning in hell for his rude nature and the way he found entertainment in other people's pain and suffering. But at this moment he really didn't care at all; it was too funny not to laugh at really. Muramasa glared at the taller man a few feet away, icy blue eyes burning into shining reddish-purple ones. **

**Muramasa's POV**

'**I real fucking hate this guy sometimes…' I thought to myself as I stood up straight again for the second time.**

** The glare I was sending him did nothing to wipe that smirk off his face. I ignored him for a minute in favor of figuring out who or what it was that knocked into me. Oh great, it was her…*sigh* I most have really pissed someone off to have to deal with this crap. The orange haired woman wasn't paying me much attention though, although she had just about knocked me down. She seemed to be dealing with Masutātorikkusutā at the moment; she was probably chasing after him for some reason. I had planned to shout at Masutātorikkusutā again but he beat him to it.**

"**Muramasa! Watch where you're going!"**

'**Did he just blame me for that? Of course he did… I swear…' **

"**Masutā… be quiet, if anything it was your fault." **

** I glanced to my right and saw her again… Inoue Orihime. Why was she sticking up for me? I had no idea; but if she was chasing Masutātorikkusutā then she wouldn't have ran into me on purpose. She looked mad; something that I didn't think was possible until early when she smacked him in the head. Over the past two hours I had been trying to decide if it was even possible for her to be the same girl that healed me two years ago. She may have looked almost the same but her behavior was way off.**

"**It's my fault that you blind-sided the poor guy?" ****Masutātorikkusutā asked sounding confused.**

"**You made me chase you!" She screamed while waving her arms back and forth.**

"**Hmm… yeah maybe."**

'**Seriously…?' Was all I could think. I wonder why I even associate with him part of the time.**

"**Anyways… there is still the matter of our game… Hime-Sama." ****The ex-Soul Reaper commented as he inclined his head in her direction.**

'**A game… what in the world?' I thought to myself as Masutātorikkusutā moved further away as though to put more space in-between himself and the orange haired female that looked like she was going to knock his head off.**

** Actually… she really did look like she wanted to kill him (if that was even possible for someone as innocent as she was supposed to be). In fact it was sort of scary to see her that pissed. I had moved a few feet away from her before I even realized it … I'm acting weird right now. I wasn't afraid of the woman; really… she was a human after all. But still… it was a little bit strange to see her seething mad. Masutātorikkusutā had that effect on everyone I guess. **

"**Not if you're going to use Shunpo…" She warned with a scowl.**

"**Hai, Hai*…Fine; I won't… to bad really. We won't be able to play as long if I can't use Shunpo." **

"**I don't suppose you used Shunpo* in any other 'game' of yours in the distant past?" **

"**No…" ****The man said in an exaggerated, guilty tone.**

** A glare from the bright haired woman… dang; she was getting good at giving evil looks. Masutātorikkusutā grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.**

"**Maybe… once or twice… at some point." ****Masutātorikkusutā muttered, changing his answer.**

"**I knew you cheated!" **

'**Of course he cheated you foolish girl…' I thought to myself as she and Masutātorikkusutā continued to act like crazy people.**

"**Heh… whatever. I'm not gonna cheat this time… but ya still can't catch me even if I don't cheat."**

"**You shouldn't bet on that…" She warned him firmly.**

** I watched them closely, since they had pretty much forgotten that I was there. Masutātorikkusutā had moved all the way to the other side of the rooftop; his female friend not far away. She moved slowly, cautiously… as though she was trying to make sure that he wouldn't bolt like a startled animal or something. Masutātorikkusutā would step forward with his right foot before moving his left foot next to the right one. Before moving his left foot back away from the right once again. He continued this pattern in a circular movement, back and forth all the while maintaining the distance between him and the female that was apparently chasing him.**

"**What in the name of Christ are you people doing?" I asked then both… actually at the time I hadn't planned to say it out loud. Too late…in a second both of them had snapped their heads in my direction.**

'**Did I just say that aloud?' Great… just peachy.**

** They were both staring at me… Masutātorikkusutā's stare being of a much angrier looking nature. Either way I didn't really appreciate it…with their eyes on me it was like I was being stabbed multiple times with tiny burning needles. It was downright uncomfortable…**

**Normal POV**

** Masutātorikkusutā and Orihime watched as the Zanpakuto spirit turned his head away and rolled his shoulders as though he was uncomfortable about something. Masutātorikkusutā smirked to himself as Orihime flashed a look of concern in the spirit's direction; always with a bleeding heart. Masutātorikkusutā didn't have a clue what was bothering the brown haired spirit but he knew that there was no reason to even bother with it; mainly because Muramasa wouldn't tell anyone what was bothering him in the first place. A losing battle that was… but what can ya do?**

** In a flash Masutātorikkusutā had moved past Orihime and was heading towards Muramasa. Even without Shunpo the man moved fast; Muramasa made sure that he wouldn't get ran over by the taller man but that wasn't Masutātorikkusutā's intent. He ran all the way past Muramasa before turning halfway around and smacking the poor man in the back of the head… hard. **

** Muramasa saw white for a minute as his head snapped forward from the impact; why he was always Masutātorikkusutā's punching bag. The hit had bloody hurt; was the man trying to break his neck? Probably… Muramasa rubbed the back of his head where Masutātorikkusutā had hit him and turned to glare at the man. Muramasa turned around just in time to see the taller man jump to the next building. The ex-Soul Reaper turned back grinning like a mad- man.**

"**That's… for hitting me back at the train station." ****Masutātorikkusutā declared with a smirk on his lips.**

'**Son of a …' Muramasa thought as he continued to rub his sore head. **

** Masutātorikkusutā laughed loudly before giving a strange little salute and turning to run off. Muramasa watched the crazy man run across the rooftops before he disappeared completely. Muramasa blinked a few times trying to figure out just what the hell had happened. It wasn't until Muramasa felt someone tug on his arm that he remembered that he still wasn't alone. He spun around to face her… it felt really unnerving being this close to someone who probably wanted to kill him as quickly as possible. But she didn't look angry or upset at all (unlike early when she had clocked Masutātorikkusutā in the head). They both stared at one another for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to the other. It was Orihime that ended up speaking; and her words shocked him greatly.**

"**Don't worry about Masutā… he's always like that. I'm sorry, but I have to go catch him now or I'll never hear the end of it from him."**

**She walked past him prepared to chase after her crazy childhood friend but not before saying one more thing to her second guest.**

"**You should go inside before the sun cooks you to death.  
And don't worry… I'll make sure to hit him one time for you, ok?"**

** By the time he registered what she had said she was already chasing after Masutātorikkusutā, her long, orange hair waving out behind her as the sun reflected off the orange strands. Muramasa didn't even know what to think at that point (although the idea of Masutātorikkusutā getting whacked upside the head was rather appealing).Muramasa just stood there for a minute… not sure what to do. Finally he decided to listen to Orihime's words and head inside so that he wouldn't get heat stroke. Then again, with as weird as his day was going he was worried that his brain was already fried. Heading back down the fire escape Muramasa shook his head, trying to rearrange his jumbled thoughts.**

'**What in the world is going on…?'**

**0 0**

**CHAPTER END:**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter alright; nothing much going on yet… just talk and such but that'll change soon enough. **

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Hai-**** Yes**

**Shunpo- ****Flash Step**

**Itai- ****Ouch**

**Gomen'nasai- ****Sorry**

**Conversation between Muramasa and Masutātorikkusutā:**

**Underlined: Masutātorikkusutā**

**Not Underlined:Muramasa**

"**Nani…?" -"What…?"**

"**Yōji…"-"Nevermind…"**

"**Soreru shinaide kudasai,** **Ushinawa re, sono yōna shutoku shinai yō ni naru ka."**

"**Don't wander off, wouldn't what to get lost and such."**

"**Jigoku o shattodaun suru!"-"Shut the hull up!"**

**NOTICE: Remember how my computer died on me? Well it isn't all bad; why?**

**Because the computer geeks were able to save some stuff from my hard-drive **

**Most of it is short, beginning chapters for a bunch of different stories that I plan on writing soon. I should post most of those little chapters' by the end of the week (hopefully…)**

**Just to see what you guys think about them I guess…**

**Anyways…Think u guys for your patience and I'll write as much as I can as soon as I can.**

**Peace Out!**

_**Virgo-24**_


End file.
